Truth or Dare with the KH Gang
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Truth or dare with the Kingdom Hearts gang, I might even put some anime and other games. To send your dares, PM me and I'll accept your dares! Please R&R! DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey guys! This is my first truth or dare fic , so I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix

-KH-

Me: Yo guys and Welcome to Truth or Dare fic!

Sora: Hey, you didn't told us that this is a truth or dare fic

Me: shut it keyboy!

Sora: (_Shuts up)_

Me: alright, we'll start with the rules:

1. Make your spellings correct cuz sometimes I don't understand the word you said.

2. Yaoi and Yuri are allowed.

Everyone: WHAT!

Me: (_Glares at them)_ As I was saying:

3. Have fun torturing them :P

Everyone: (_Getting really nervous)_

Me: Oh by the way, I'll introduce everyone to the readers. There's:

Sora

Riku

Kairi

Organization XIII (including Xion)

Namine

Aqua

Ventus

Terra

Vanitas

Ansem the Wise

Xehanort's heartless

Master Eraqus

And

Master Xehanort

Me: Oh before I forget, I might put some additional characters in this fic. So, I'll see you in the next chapter! Say bye everyone

Everyone: Bye!

-KH-

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix

-KH-

Me: Hey guys, I'm back!

Everyone: _(Groans)_

Me: C'mon guys! Cheer up!

Riku: Could we get this over with?

Me: Oh alright, party pooper. Let us start

_This is from __JakDaxPeaceMaker_

_sup, Names Jak and before I start my questions, I'm inviting someone here "Checks Watch, he should be here right abou-_

"BOOM" Doors exploded and someone in a giant robot walker comes in.

?: Greeting pathetic specimens of this low life galaxy allow me to introduce myself as he removes his hood and reavling tachyon.

Tachyon: I am Emperor Percival Tachyon, Crown prince of the fragmites, conquer of space and time anf ruler of the universe.

Me: Didn't you say this to Ratchet and Clank before he Stole your million dollar ship.

Tachyon: "Glares"

Me: "Sweatdrops" By the way, aren't you forgetting something.

Tachyon: Oh, thats right "Turns to the door" TROOOPPEERS!.

Suddenly the entire stuido is filled with cragmite soliders and are aiming at the kingdom hearts gang with their high tech weapons.

Tachyon: Now then "Walks Towards kingdomkey0703" This our gift to you, IFFF ONE OF THSE PATHETIC CREATURES "points at kingdom hearts" TRY TO ESCAPE OR KILL YOU, THEY WILL BE SHOT TO A MILLION PEICES HAhahahahahahaha"Cough" Now then "Walks towards me" Shall we begin

Me: Certaintly my lord but you go first.

Tachyon: Thank you

Emperor Tachyon's Question:__

Sora:Pathetic creature, you are stupid beyond this universe and NOW you shall die but first, you must cut off kairi's head.

Kairi: "Grabs pistol:" Do anything stupid or your dead.

Organization 13: You will Bow to me

Princess Queen Mansex(that's right my goal in life is to piss you off) You must make me and tachyon a part of organization 13 or kingdom hearts gets it

Vanitas: You will become my servant or else "Points at the cragmite soliders torture room"

Xion: Kiss Jak's lips

Tachyon: "Looks through paper" Well I'm finished "Looks at me" You may begin your question jak.

Me: Thank you my lord.

My Questions

Author : Have you heard of a story called "The horribly bloody death of kairi" P.S I'm a kairi hater.

Sora: Dress up as britney spears shave your hair and plus Pole dancing time "Me and tachyon laugh and so does the cragmite soliders.

Roxas: No comment BURN DOWN SORA'S HOUSE

Mansex: Do you like making love with Saix.

Larxene: Why are you a bitch in the organiza

tion.

Axel: Have you and Larxene done it.

Fuzzface: Hey Xaldin shave your sideburns and wear strippers outfits.

Zexion: Are you emo

Luxord: Destroy Mansex's Room and play it on Saix puppy (LAUGHS)

Xion: I love you xion "Runs up to her kisses her in front of Roxas

Me: Why thank you (_Opens gift)_ oooh a tazer! Oh I even have my own weapon. (_Shows a button)_

Axel: What does that button do anyway?

Me: You'll see. Anyway, let's start! (_Gives Sora the letter)_

Sora: (_Reads the letter) _WHAT! There is no way I'll….

Me: (_Glares at Sora)_

Sora: On second thought, I'll do it right now. (_Walks to Kairi) _I'm really sorry about this, could you ever forgive me after the dare?

Kairi: Just get this over with.

Sora: (_Does the dare)_

Me: (_Revives Kairi) _There, happy?

Sora: (_Nods)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: _(Reads the letter)_ Alright, I won't do anything stupid.

Me: Well that was easy. Anyway, NEXT!_ (Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: _(Reads the letter) _No.

Me: (_Shows the tazer to them)_

Organization 13: (_Gulps)_

Xemnas: Alright, we'll do it.

Me: And please welcome, Emperor Tachyon!

Emperor: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome. Okay guys, bow down for him

Organization 13: (_Groans and bows) _All hail emperor

Emperor: Hail me!

Me: Okay Emperor, Thanks for coming here!

Emperor: No prob!

Me: Alright, Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: _Me again?_ (_Reads it)_ NO!

Me: Hmmm.. what does this button do? (_Presses the button)_

Mansex: WHAT THE? Change my name back to normal!

Me: First the dare!

Mansex: Fine! You are now part of the Organization! There, Happy?

Me: Very (_Presses the button again)_

Xemnas: Thank you.

Me: NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Vanitas)_

Vanitas: (_Reads it)_ No.

Me: (_Points at the cragmite soldiers torture room)_

Vanitas: (_Looks at the room and gulps) _Alright, I'll be you're servant.

Me: Atta boy! Okay, NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Xion)_

Xion: (_Reads it)_ Ummm… I'm not sure if I can do that.

Me: Oh c'mon, It's just one simple dare.

Xion: Alright.

Me: Please welcome, JAK!

Jak: Thank you, thank you!

Me: Alright Xion, do you're dare!

Xion: (_Sighs and kisses Jak)_

Riku: (_Makes a fists)_

Me: See that's not that bad, right?

Xion: I guess so.

Riku: For me no

Me: Anyway, thanks for coming here Jak!

Jak: You're welcome!

Me: NEXT! (_Reads the letter)_ Actually no, but don't worry. I will read that fic when I'm not that busy. NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: Me again?

Me: Yes, you again.

Sora: (_Reads the letter)….. (is about to say something to me)_

Me: (_Glares at Sora)_

Sora: I'll be at the dressing room. (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Me: While Sora is changing, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Reads it)…. (Shrugs and leaves)_

Me: Well that was easy. Anyway, Sora! Are you done?

Sora: I look like an idiot!

Me: C'mon Sora, just come out!

Sora: NO!

Me: C'mon, just get this over with!

Sora: ALRIGHT! (_Goes out)_

Everyone Except Sora: (_Laughs very hard)_

Sora: It's not funny!

Larxene: Yes it is!

Riku: It's hysterical!

Me: (_Wipes a tear) _Anyway, just do the dare.

Sora: (_Sighs and does the dare)_

Everyone except Sora: (_Laughs really hard)_

Me: Okay Sora, that's enough

Sora: Finally! (_Runs at the dressing room)_

Me: Wow, you don't see him like that ever since right?

Everyone: _(Nods)_

Me: Hey, where's Roxas?

_Meanwhile_

Roxas: (_Starting the fire)_

_Back at the studio_

Me: Anyway, Next! (_Gives the letter to Man- erm I mean Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _NO!

Me: (_Takes out an album) _Hey guys! Let's take a look at Xemnas and Saix's album full of- you know what.

Xemnas and Saix: (_Wide eyes) _Give me that!

Me: I'm just kidding, Sheesh. Anyway, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Larxene)_

Larxene: (_Reads it) _I'm not a bitch!

Me: Anyways, NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_reads it) _Done what?

Me: Never mind. Next! (_Gives the letter to Xaldin)_

Xaldin: (_Reads it) _Alright (_Goes to the nearest bathroom)_

Me: Wow. That was really easy. NEXT! (_Gives it to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it) _NO! I'm just quiet and-

Me: Alright, alright. We get it! Hey Luxord!

Luxord: Yes?

Me: I have something to tell you

Luxord: What?

Me: (_Whispers something in Luxord ear)_

Luxord: (_Smiles and leaves)_

Me: While Luxord is doing his dare, let's move on. Plea-

Roxas: (_Appears)_ Hey guys, what did I miss?

Me: Were just doing our next dare. Please welcome, JAK!

Jak: Hey guys!

Me: Alright Jak, do your dare.

Jak: Alright! (_Walks to Xion and Kiss her!)_

Roxas: (_Faints)_

Riku: (_Tightens fists)_

Me: Alright Jak, that's enough. I think someone's angry here

Jak: Okay, thanks! (_Leaves)_

Me: Alright, that's it for today!

Everyone: YAY!

Me: (_Glares)_

Everyone: AWW..

Me: See ya on the next chapter!

-KH-

Well that's it! Oh I only wrote one dare because, I wrote too much of words and too lazy .

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix and I respect that.

-KH-

Me: Hey, hey guys!

Everyone: (_Sleeping)_

Me: Aww…. They look cute when they're asleep. Oh well (_Brings out a microphone and a guitar) _Wakey-wakey guys (_Plays the guitar loudly)_

Everyone: AHHH!

Me: Good Morning guys!

Demyx: I think my eardrums are broken.

Me: Alright guys, let's start the dares.

Axel: I thought you said we have a day off

Me: Yeah, about that-

Terra: You lied, didn't you

Me: Yeah, kind of like that. Anyway let us start

_This is from __Fredrickson435_

_Hello all my name is Fredrickson and I can see that Jak and his silly little emperor was able to get here before me. Ah well, at least they are better than Noahmatrix.___

_Anyway, I have come to bring questions and dares in hope of sparking my own imagination and to continue on with my own story. SO first thing first I... *sounds of a body crashing through the roof above the casts' heads* ... am appearently going to have my friend Hunter join us for this round.___

_Hunter:"Owww.. Fredrickson, Jack sent me here with the list of dares he wants done. And I made sure it was the CORRECT list this time."___

_Me: * takes list and drags Hunter over to the corner* OK so what is to be done today...___

_Questions:___

_1. TO the cast of KH, which game universe is more likely to turn Sora into a Quivering mass of sobbing flesh: Bioshock or Dead Space? ANd give me your reasons why.___

_, how do you deal with all the people that hate you?___

_; you have long, flowing pink hair, your attacks uses flowers, and your body resembles that of a woman. Did you lose a bet with Square Enix?___

_ here would want to be a band geek?___

_Dares___

_1. I request one chase scene set to the Benny Hill theme. And to help you witht he chase scene, I have 'hired' some lovely men(muggers)from the local precinct, and have locked away your waepons and powers for the duration of the chase.___

_2. Now this one was shot down the last time I tried to put is up, so if you find it to be to offensive, then shoot it down again. Behold *opens the door to teh outside abd reveals a rikty platform, One large cage suspened by a chain, and large pit with high pitched screams coming from it*___

_That right there is a Fangirl pit of Doom, that I am renting out by the hour. RABID Fangirl Pit of Doom___

_*Points at Hunter dumping a half ton of KIngdom Hearts Plushies into the pit, which are almost immediatly torn to shreds*___

_BAsicaly I want the author to pick one character out of the cast to fight Hunter on top of teh platform. Meanwhile the rest of the cast will be stuck in the cage that is also suspened above the pit. First person to be knocked off the platform and into teh pit here's the kicker, if Hunter loses, the cage will fall into the pit with everyone in it, and then disapear once fullly in the pit. IF the character of teh author's choice loses, Hunter can either chose to release teh people trapped in it, or let it drop into the pit as well. Just to let you know, Hunter does know the horrors of teh fangirls so I'm sure he wouldn't let the cage fall.___

_ left standing after taht last dare, will finally fight for this large chocolate cake.___

_4. At the end of this chapter, I am hosting large party. There will be music, dancing, swimming, movies, and lots of food and rinks. YOu are all invited to come as repairations for the dares I have asked of you today.___

_That's all.___

_Hunter: And by the way, I should warn you guys that I have a very bad case Multi-personality disorder, due to multiple accounts of head tramua, stabbings, and the ocasional experiment done to my psych. If I'm pushed to hard during the fight, its very likely I could switch over to Roger, my fighter personality, and he really hates people. SO, if you start hearing my sing Ode to Joy in german while I am bashing away with my frying pan, you guys are very likely screwed.___

_Me: Good luck to you all. ANd hope you make to the parry._

Me: Alright I'll read the first question. It says: _which game universe is more likely to turn Sora into a quivering mass of sobbing flesh: Bioshock or Dead space?_ For me, Bioshock because I think that dead space is a little too much violent. What about you guys?

Riku: I agree with you

Kairi: Same here.

Roxas: Well he is my other, so I agree with you

Axel: I don't know?

Me: Answer the question!

Axel: Alright sheesh, I guess dead space.

Sora: WHAT!

Me: You guess.

Axel: Yeah I guess.

Me: Okay, moving on.

Xion: Bioshock

The rest of Organization 13: Dead Space. Because we want him Dead.

Me: Of course…

Ventus: Bioshock, Dead Space is kinda scary.

Aqua: I'm with you.

Terra: Dead Space!

Aqua and Ven: (_Looks at Terra with a confusion look)_

Terra: (_Sweatdrops)_ Umm.. Never mind.

Ansem the Wise: Bioshock

Xehanort's Heartless: Dead Space.

Master Xehanort: Dead Space.

Master Eraqus: Bioshock.

Me: Alright is that everyone?

Everyone: Yup!

Me: Okay, NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it)_ Easy, I snuck into their bedroom and teach them a lesson.

Me: Wow. That was violent. Anyway, NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Marluxia)_

Marluxia: Finally, a question for me. (_Reads it and begins to cry) _I LOST!

Me: (_Gives a tissue)_

Marluxia: (_Accepts the tissue and blows)_

Me: Okay, that was awkward. Anyway, let's move on. I'll read the next question, it says: Who wants to be a band geek? ME!

Sora: No way!

Riku: I'm with you this time.

Kairi: Me.

Roxas: No

Axel: Dude, are you serious?

Me: Yes, I'm serious.

Axel: Okay then. No, is my answer.

Xion: Yes.

Demyx: Yes

The rest of Organization 13: NO!

Ventus: No

Aqua: Yes

Terra: No

Ansem: No

Xehanort's Heartless: NO!

Master Eraqus: No

Master Xehanort: No

Me: NEXT! (_Reads the letter and shrugs) _Hey Sora!

Sora: Yes?

Me: I want you to chase Riku.

Sora: You want me to chase Riku?

Me: Yes.

Sora: Are you sure?

Me: YES! GO NOW!

Sora: Yes Sir! I mean boss, I mean hubba-

Me: GO!

Sora: (_Chases Riku)_

Me: (_Puts a CD player on the table and plays the Benny Hill Theme)_

Sora: (_Runs faster)_

_Two hours later_

Sora: Can I stop now?

Me: (_Checks watch) _Yes you may.

Sora: Finally! (_Collapses)_

Me: Good job Riku.

Riku: Thank you.

Me: NEXT! (_Reads the letter)_ Alright guys, please welcome, HUNTER!

Hunter: Thank you, Thank you!

Me: Alright guys, this is game you will play and I'll explain the rules:

There will be two competitors, there's Hunter and Ventus

Aqua: What! Ven can't fight!

Me: Don't worry, I'm sure he will win. Anyways:

The other characters will be at the cage over there (_Points at the cage)_

If the first person on the platform, which is Ventus and Hunter, got knocked out of the platform loses.

Alright here's a deal, if Hunter loses the cage will fall down with everyone in it and disappears in the pit, and if Ventus loses, Hunter will either choose to release everyone on the cage or let them drop in the pit as well.

Everyone except me and Hunter: WHAT!

Me: Alright, let's start!

Everyone: Except me and Hunter: (_Sighs)_

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a platform and the cage is right over the corner_

Me: Alright, everyone in the cage.

Everyone: (_Goes inside the cage)_

Me: Okay, Ready,

Ventus: (_Summons keyblade)_

Hunter: (_Summons his own weapon) _

Me: Get set, GO!

Ventus and Hunter: (_Starts to fight)_

_Four in a half hours later_

Sora: (_Playing go fish with Riku) _Got any two's?

Riku: Nope, Go fish

Me: C'mon guys, hurry up and finish the match

Ven: We're trying, but, we just have the same strength!

Me: (_Sighs) _Hey Ven!

Ven: What!

Me: Look, cookies (_Points somewhere)_

Ven: (_Got distracted) _Where?

Hunter: (_Hits Ven in the head)_

Ven: Look at all the stars. (_Falls)_

Me: Finally! Alright, Hunter, do you want to set them free or let them fall?

Hunter: Let them fall.

Everyone in the cage: WHAT!

Me: (_Cuts the rope)_

Everyone: AHHH!

Me: Do you want some tea before you go?

Hunter: Yeah, sure.

_Two hours later_

Me: (_Summons everyone back)_

Everyone: (_Sleeping)_

Me: Oh well, more for me. (_Eats more cake)_

_One hour later_

Me: Hey Guys!

Everyone: What?

Me: We're gonna have a party with Hunter and Fredrickson!

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Well, that's all everyone, Bye! LET'S PARTY PEOPLE!

Everyone: (_Cheers)_

-KH-

Send some more reviews guys. On the next chapter, we're going camping, so make sure that all your dares are for camping.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Truth or Dare**_

Yes! Finally, a review! Thank you so much!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, It belongs to Square-Enix.

-KH-

Me: Hey guys, I'm back!

Riku: Where have you been?

Me: Camping.

Kairi: With who?

Me: Me and my buddies.

Riku and Kairi: Oh…

Sora: hmmm…. I wonder how camping feels like?

Me: (_A light bulb pops above my head) _My brain just hatch an idea!

Zexion: What?

Me: Were going camping!

Everyone except me and Sora: (_Glares at Sora) _SORA!

Sora: Hey, I was just wondering.

Riku: (_Hits Sora on the head)_

Sora: Ow! What was that for?

Riku: (_Points at me)_ For giving her an idea.

Me: C'mon guys, it'll be fun! (_Sighs) _I remember my first camping, it was just like yesterday.

_Before two years_

Me: What does this do? (_Turns on a lighter near the campfire)_

Campfire: (_Burns all the plants, tents, etc.)_

All campers: (_Runs away) _AHHHH!

Me: Oops..

_Back at the studio_

Demyx: You burned everything?

Me: Yup!

Axel: Wow! I wish, I was there.

Me: Alright guys, let's pack up!

Everyone: (_Sighs)_

_Three hours later_

Me: (_Checks list) _Alright that's everything. Let's go guys!

Everyone: (_Sighs)_

_Two hours later_

Everyone except me: Are we there yet?

Me: Almost.

Roxas: Why do have to walk, since you have a car?

Me: Because, a car isn't part of camping.

Roxas: (_Sighs)_

_One hour later_

Me: Were here!

Everyone: (_Collapses)_

Me: Okay, time for dares.

Everyone: WHAT!

Ventus: You said were not gonna have some dares.

Me: Hey, my fic, my rules

Everyone: (_Sighs)_

Sora: Alright, we'll do it.

Me: Okay! (_Hears a rustle from the bushes)_ Did you guys hear that?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Me: (_Walks over to the bushes) _Okay guys, when I said go, you're gonna kill it, okay?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Me: (_Opens the bushes and something comes out) _GO!

Everyone: (_Attacks)_

?: OW!

Me: Johnny?

Johnny: (**My OC) **What? (_Looks at me) _Hey, it's you!

Me: Hey they're pal (_Does a secret hand shake with Johnny)_

Everyone: (_Stares confusedly)_

Me: What brings you here?

Johnny: Me and my gang are here to camp.

Me: Well you can join with us, right guys?

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Nods)_

Xemnas: I don't agree.

Me: (_Glares at Xemnas)_

Xemnas: I mean, of course I agree.

Me: Alright, call your gang here.

Johnny: Okay! Guys, it's safe in here.

?: Soul, stop pushing me!

?: That's not me, it's Kid!

?: Don't blame me, blame Blackstar!

?: Those prickle bushes always sting me!

Johnny: GUYS! (_Sighs)_ I'll be right back (_Leaves)_

Me: Awkward.. anyway let's start with the da-

Johnny: Were here!

Me: NOW WHAT!

Johnny: It's me.

Me: Oh it's you, so where are your gang?

Johnny: They'll be here in , three, two, one (_Someone falls down from the bushes)_

?: I finally remove the prickle!

Riku: He reminds me of Sora.

Sora: (_Glares at Riku)_

_Then suddenly, some people comes out of the bushes_

?: Finally, I'm out of there.

Johnny: Guys, meet the Soul Eater gang.

Me: Say Hi guys!

Everyone: _(Minding their own business)_

Me: (_Brings out a horn and blows)_

Everyone: AHHH!

Me: Say hello, guys

Sora: That's it?

Me: Yes.

Everyone: Hello!

Johnny: So what are you doing?

Me: I'm about to read our first dare.

Soul: This outta be good.

Me: It is good, my friend. Anyway, let's start! You guys can watch here, while I torture them.

KH gang: (_Gulps)_

Me: Let's start!

_This is from__nisteriuscide_

_only two reviews? hmm...___

_TRUTHS___

_kairi: as the previous reviewer says, there's a lot(understatement) of kairi-haters...did you even realize that until now? personally, I am neither fan nor hater(of you), but..you'll realize in the dares section..___

_terra: ...seriously, I'm 9000% sure you'll obey even random thugs that tells you to murder aqua and ven, snag their wallets from their bodies, and give their wallets to said thugs. so... *inhales* HOW THE F*** CAN YOU LISTEN TO F***ING OBVIOUS VILLAINS LIKE THAT MOTHERF***ING SON OF A F***ING B**** XEHAWHORE?___

_org XIII: err, some of your names can be made...insulting, like the classic MANSEX, bigrax/xigBITCH, xaldouche/xalDICK and last but not least roxASS. in fact, my friends once made a game out of creating the dirtiest nicknames for you guys. yeahh..SE secretly hates you guys XP___

_DARES___

_everyone: look at this.../Offended ..then this../Kingdom_Hearts oh, and for these, you'll need to bring along a laptop, of course.___

_axel: burn the camping supplies, then sic wild bears and wolves on the campers.___

_please update!_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it) _This again?

Me: I'm afraid so.

Kairi: (_Sighs) _Personally, yes.

Me: (_Gives the letter to Terra)_

Terra: (_Reads it) _I know, I look like an idiot back there, but, (_Laughs a little) _you had good name for Xehanort.

Me: May I look?

Terra: (_Gives the letter to me)_

Me: (_Reads it and then laughs) _Good one!

Terra: I know! (_High fives with me)_

Johnny: Let me see that. (_Snatches the paper from me)_

Everyone **(Including Soul Eater gang) **except Xehanort: (_Gathers around Johnny and then laughs)_

Blackstar: What a stupid name! (_Laughs harder)_

Soul: You're right (_Laughs)_

Xehanort: (_Snatches the letter from Johnny and reads it) _THAT $#%#&!

Me: Alright guys, that's enough. Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it and then burns it on the campfire)_

Me: Now that's rude. Moving on. (_Reads it) _Good thing I had my laptop. (_Types the website and shows it to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Looks at the picture and doesn't say anything)_

Me: Who are you and what have done to the real Xemnas?

Xemnas: I'm still me, idiot.

Me: Good (_Brings out the button and presses it)_

Xemnas: (_Falls down) _AHHH!

Me: Did I ever mention that there's a bear sitting next to you?

Xemnas: (_Looks next to him) _

Bear: (_Grins and attacks Xemnas)_

Me: Oohhh, that's gotta hurt, pass me the popcorn.

Johnny: (_Passes the popcorn to me)_

Me: Anyway let's move on. (_Types another website)_

Everyone **(Including Soul Eater gang)**: (_Looks at the laptop and then nosebleeds)_

Riku: HOLY $&#*!

Me: Oh calm down, it's just a picture.

Sora: Could we do the next dare now?

Me: (_Sighs)_ Fine (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it and then grins)_

Me: I don't like that smile

Axel: BURN BABY! (_Burns the camping supplies)_

Me: (_Widens eyes) _YOU IDIOT!

Everyone except Axel and me: (_Cringes)_

Me: (_Strangles Axel) _ Thanks to you, we don't have any food, blankets and supplies for our camping!

Axel: Wait! I still have one more dare.

Me: What is it!

Axel: (_Sics the wild bears and wolves) _Sic them boys!

Everyone: (_Runs away)_

Bears and Wolves: (_Chases them)_

Axel: Well that's it everyone. Bye!

-KH-

Well, that's it. Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you on the next chapter. So you guys better review, if you wanna see the surprise!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix

-KH-

Me: Hey guys!

Riku: Pay up, Sora

Sora: Darn it! (_Pays 1000 munny)_

Me: I wonder what Johnny and his gang are doing?

_Meanwhile_

Johnny: Okay Blackstar, do your dare!

Blackstar: Okay! (_Turns on the oven)_

_Then suddenly, Johnny's studio exploded!_

Johnny: (_Covered with ashes and coughs)_

Blackstar: (_Smiles sheepishly) _Oops… I turn the oven a little bit too high.

Everyone: (_Glares at Blackstar)_

Maka: Well, what are we gonna do now?

Soul: Yeah, we don't have a studio.

Liz: Which means….

Everyone except Johnny: NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE!

Johnny: Hold it!

Kid: What is it?

Johnny: I just got an idea.

_Back at my studio_

Me: Okay guys, let's start with the da- (_Hears a doorbell) _Who could that be? Larxene, could you open the door for me?

Larxene: No..

Me: Pretty please?

Larxene: No..

Me: Fine, I'll do it myself (_Opens the door)_

Mailman: A letter for you. (_Gives the letter to me)_

Me: Why thank you.

Mailman: Hey, aren't you young to be a host of truth or dare?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

Mailman: Well, see ya!

Me: Bye! (_Closes the door)_

Sora: Who was that?

Me: Just a mailman. (_Opens the letter and reads it out loud)_

_Dear Kingdomkey0703_

_It's me, Johnny. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?_

_We need a studio to do our truth or dare because, Blackstar _

_Just exploded my studio. So could you please help us?_

_Johnny_

Me: Of course I'll help you. (_a piece of paper fell down) _What's this? (_Picks up the paper and reads it out loud)_

_P.S_

_We need a place to stay too. So if you don't mind, could we stay there?_

Me: Yeah, sure. (_Another piece of paper fell down) _Again?

Roxas: I'm Afraid so.

Me: (_Picks up the paper and reads it out loud)_

_P.P.S_

_We'll be there in, three, two, one-_

Johnny: We're here!

Me: I knew you'll be coming here any second.

Johnny: So do you agree my favor?

Me: Yeah! Everyone agrees, right guys?

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Nods)_

Xemnas: No.

Me: (_Brings out the tazer)_

Xemnas: I-I mean, of course I agree.

Me: So, where are your dares?

Johnny: It got burned by Blackstar. (_Glares at Blackstar)_

Blackstar: (_Notices the glare)_ What?

Me: Oh well, we'll do ours then.

KH gang: WHAT!

Me: Oh, don't be so dramatic. Besides, it's all easy.

Riku: Yeah right.

Me: (_Glares at Riku)_

Riku: (_Notices the glare and cringes)_

Me: Any other insults?

Axel: I got one.

Me: Don't you dare.

Axel: (_Burns my favorite chair)_

Me: (_Widen eyes) _My chair! (_Glares at Axel) _You're gonna pay.

Axel: How much? (_Laughs)_

Me: (_Drags Axel to a door that says: FANGIRLS)_

Axel: (_Notices the door)_ I'M NOT GOING IN THERE

Me: OH YES YOU ARE!

Axel: NO I'M NOT!

Me: YES YOU ARE!

Axel: NO I'M NOT!

Me: YES YOU ARE!

Axel: NO I'M NOT!

Me: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Axel: YES I AM!

Me: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Axel: YES I AM!

Me: If you say so. (_Pushes Axel inside the door)_

Axel: AHHH!

Me: As I was saying, I will lead you to your rooms later after this fic. So anyway, Let's start!

Everyone except the Soul Eater gang , Johnny, and me: (_Sighs)_

_This is from __The DL of the Sith_

_DL: I, The Dark Lord of the Sith,___

_Have 2 questions for Organization XIII (and Xion). 1. What do you think True Art is? Fleeting, only ment to only last a moment (Ex: an explosion!) or Eternal, ment to last forever (Ex: Killer puppets) or some other thing? And before you ask yes, I am a supporter of the Akatsuki (but mostly because they have the two best artist ever, Deidara and Sasori). 2. Have/Would you ever work(ed) with the Akatsuki? And I have one DARE for that p**** Mansex! Since you stole some of my red lightsabers, I dare you to lightsaber battle against either Darth Bane, Darth Revan, or Starkiller. You choose which one you want to fight. DL: well I'm tired from talking some much. If you need me I've got to go find a place to hide a second body, bye :)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Organization XIII: (_Reads it) _

Xemnas: Fleeting

Xaldin: Fleeting

Xigbar: Fleeting

Vexen: Fleeting

Lexaeus: Eternal

Zexion: Eternal

Saix: Fleeting

Axel: Eternal

Demyx: Eternal

Luxord: Fleeting

Marluxia: Fleeting

Larxene: Fleeting

Roxas: Eternal

Xion: Eternal

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it)…_

Organization XIII: NO!

Soul: Wow, they're pretty loud.

Me: Anyways, (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _Starkiller.

Me: And please welcome, STARKILLER!

Starkiller: (_Waves to the crowds)_

Me: Okay, you and Xemnas will fight using you're weapons. So good luck to you. (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a platform and some bleachers_

Me: In this right corner, the leader of Organization 13, XEMNAS!

Johnny: And in this left corner, we introduce our challenger, STARKILLER!

Everyone: (_Cheers)_

_Three in a half hours later_

Me: (_Yawns) _

Johnny: I know.

Everyone: (_Sleeping)_

Me: Hey Xemnas!

Xemnas: What?

Me: You Stink! (_Throws a tomato at Xemnas)_

Xemnas: Why you little brat!

Starkiller: (_Hits Xemnas on the head)_

Xemnas: (_Falls down)_

Me: (_Rings the bell)_

Johnny: And the winner is, STARKILLER!

Everyone: (_Cheers) _

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The platform changes into a studio_

Me: Well, that was fun!

Johnny: Yeah!

Me: Let's have another dare.

KH gang: WHAT!

Xion: You said one fic, one dare.

Aqua: (_Nods)_

Me: Like I said before, my fic, my rules

KH gang: (_Sighs)_

_This is from __keybladeofMissingTimes14_

_ooh poor xemmy, xehanort im sori no nickname 4 u here i'll give u my hot chocolate drinks it tasted gud. And kairi im sori that people hate u i'll on ur side 4 the entire fic ! I'll be ur little sis *of course im freakin 11 !* roxas chibi : okey off with the freakin dares ayuni ! Me : ooh kawaii ! *clears throat* okey here's the dare. To riku : i dare u to kiss xion !... On the cheek please cause someones jelous... To sora : u better secreatly dye marluxia's hair neon green. To axel : sing barbie song infront thousand audiance in pinkish girl outfit. To zexion : is it true ur gay with demyx ! I want u to frenched him if u r and lastly i dare ventus to eat 1000 chocolate bars ! Lets see if ur super hyper. Namine chibi : make sure roxas chibi's master is doing pretty well._

Me: (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it)_ Yes!

Me: What was that?

Riku: Nothing. (_Kisses Xion on the cheeks)_

Me: Hey Sora!

Sora: What?

Me: (Whispers something in his ear)

Sora: (_Grins and leaves)_

Me: While Sora is doing his dare, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it) _There is no way I'll….

Me: Ready guys?

Liz: I got the make-up

Patty: I got the mic.

Me: And I got the dress.

Axel: Wait!

Me, Liz, and Patty: (_Grins and walks closer to Axel)_

_Five minutes later_

Axel: (_Was wearing a pink dress with pink make up)_

Everyone: (_Laughs really hard)_

Axel: (_Glares at them)_

Me: Alright Axel, do your dare.

Axel: (_Sighs and sings the Barbie song)_

Everyone: (_Laughs very hard)_

Me: I can't breathe (_Laughs)_

Johnny: Me too! (_Laughs)_

_While Everyone was laughing out loud, Sora sneak behind Marluxia and secretly dyes his hair._

Sora: (_Grins evily)_

Me: Okay Axel, that's enough.

Axel: (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it and then goes to the nearest fireplace and burns it)_

Me: I'm guessing that's a no. (_Gives the letter to Ventus)_

Ventus: (_Reads it)_

_Two hours later_

Aqua: Ven, calm down!

Ventus: CHOCOLATE!

Me: Note to self, never give Ventus a chocolate bar.

Blackstar: We can't hold much longer!

Me: Okay, We're just going to end it right now so I'll see you on the next chapter! Oh by the way, please give Johnny some Truth or dares for the Soul Eater gang and don't forget about Kingdom Hearts! See ya!

-KH-

Well, that's it. You can now give some dares for the Soul Eater gang and Kingdom Hearts!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix

-KH-SE-

Me: Yo guys!

Everyone except Johnny and me: (_Groans)_

Me: Hey, I worked hard for this fic.

Soul: So?

Axel: Yeah, we don't care.

Me: (_Points at the door that says: FANGIRLS)_

Axel and Soul: (_Cringes)_

Johnny: Could we start?

Me: Yeah, sure.

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_LOL___

_BBS trio:kill XEHAWHORE in the goriest,brutal way possible.___

_aqua,demyx:drown/freeze each other.___

_aerith,aqua:bitch-slap contest!whoever wins gets to date zack.___

_ven,sora,zack:pouting contest!___

_sephiroth:re-enact the aerith dies scene w/ KAIRI as aerith.___

_heroes:google spengbab,smiledog,bloody tailsDoll pics.___

_org XIII+xion:get locked in a room w/ barney,justin bieber and pedobear for 14 days.___

_everyone:DANCE THE CARAMELLDANSEN!___

_girls:google rule 34 and read it.i'll let it sink.._

__

_please update! :)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Ven)_

Ventus: (_Reads it, while Aqua and Terre gathers around him)_

BBS Trio: (_Grins and looks at Xehanort)_

Xehanort: (_Gulps and runs)_

BBS Trio: (_Chases him)_

Me: Okay, next!

Johnny: Could I do it?

Me: Of course.

BBS Trio: (_Returns)_

Me: What happen to Xehanort?

Terra: Hospital.

Johnny: Weird, but anyway, (_Gives the letter to Aqua and Demyx)_

Aqua and Demyx: Now?

Me: Yes.

Aqua and Demyx: Are you sure?

Me: YES GO NOW!

Demyx: Yes mam!

Aqua and Demyx: (_Fights each other)_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Sorry, but, Aerith not here so maybe next time.

Johnny: And Zack is not here too.

Me: But anyway. (_Gives the letter to Sora and Ven)_

Sora and Ven: (_Looks at each other and shrugs and then starts the contest)_

Me: Step right up, people!

Johhny: Who will win in the pouting contest?

Me: Is it Sora?

Johnny: Or Ven?

Me and Johnny: Or A tie!

Lord Death: I'll vote for Sora!

Blackstar: No way dude, Ven will win!

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! (_Chops Blackstar)_

Blackstar: (_At the ground, unconscious)_

Tsubaki: (_Sighs and takes out a first-aid kit)_

Kairi and Aqua: Tie.

_Two hours later_

Me: And the winner is….

Johnny: (_Opens envelope and reads it) _It's a tie!

Me: So, Kairi and Aqua won the bet.

Lord Death and Blackstar: Awww…

Me: Anyway, let's move on. (_Reads it)_ Again, Sephiroth is not here.

Johnny: So, we'll be doing another dare.

Me: (_Reads it)_ This will be fun. (_Types something in my laptop) _Hey guys, check this out!

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_ HOLY $&%!

Me: I know! Here's another one. (_Types something in my laptop)_

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop) _DOUBLE $&%!

Me: (_Laughs)_

Johnny: Wow, that's a creepy smile.

Me: I know, last one. (_Types something in my laptop)_

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop) _TRIPLE $&%!

Me and Johnny: (_Laughs)_

Everyone: (_Glares at me and Johnny)_

Me: Okay, moving on. (_Reads the letter and grins)_ Hey Johnny!

Johnny: Yes?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Johnny: (_Grins)_

Me: (_Calls the Organization 13)_

Xemnas: What is it?

Me: Could you please get the heavy craters for us?

Axel: No way!

Johnny: Then you're a chicken.

Vexen: We're what?

Me: You heard us.

Johnny: Yeah, your chickens.

Xigbar: We are not Chickens.

Me: Then get the craters over there (_Points at the door)_

Luxord: We are not going to lift some boxes!

Me and Johnny: (_Makes a chicken noise)_

Xemnas: ALRIGHT! We'll do it. Just stop the chicken noises.

Me: Okay. (_Winks at Johnny)_

Johnny: (_Winks back at me)_

Organization 13: (_Goes to the door)_

Me: NOW!

Soul: (_Closes the doors)_

Johnny: Now Sora!

Sora: (_Locks the door)_

Me: Good team work (_High fives with Johnny)_

Johnny: I know.

Me: Anyway, (_ Reads the letter) _Hey guys!

Everyone: Yes?

Me: Let's dance the CARAMELLDANSEN dance!

Everyone: (_Dances the Caramelldansen dance)_

Me: Okay, that's enough.

Everyone: (_Stops)_

Me: Okay, let's do another one!

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_souleater gang:watch lady gaga-telephone.___

_girls:google 2girls1finger video and watch it.___

_axel:read ansem retort.___

_everyone:google Rule 34 and read it.i'll let that sink in..___

_sora,roxas,ven:tie respectively;kairi,xion,terra AND aqua to chairs.___

_souleater:call in billions of yaoi fangirls to attack the above victims.___

_everyone:here's a big wad of popcorn to watch the ensuing rap-i mean torture..___

_villains:take turns maiming the heroes.___

_please update!_

Me: Hey Johnny, there's a dare for the Soul Eater gang!

Johnny: Oh boy! (_Reads it out loud) Everyone, watch Lady Gaga-Telephone_

Me: (_Types something) _Here watch this.

SE gang: (_Watches the video)_

Soul: I'll be at the restroom. (_Goes to the restroom)_

Maka: (_Covers face with a book)_

Me: Awkward… (_Reads the letter) _Hey girls!

All of the girls: Yes?

Me: We have a dare.

Kairi: What is it?

Me: (_Types something in my laptop)_

All of the girls: (_Watches the video)_

Me: I'll be at the restroom. Johnny, you take charge of the dares, I'll be right back. (_Leaves)_

Johnny: Okay! (_Reads the letter)_ Since Axel isn't here, we'll skip that. (_Gives the letter to Sora and Ven)_

Sora and Ventus: (_Reads it)_….. We can't do that!

Johnny: Excuse me for a second. (_Goes to the restroom) _Hey, how am I suppose to do if they won't do the dares?

Me: Here. (_Gives him the tazer)_

Johnny: Thanks. (_Returns and shows Sora an Ven the tazer)_

Sora and Ven: (_Cringes) _Alright we'll do it.

Sora: Sorry for doing this. (_Ties Kairi)_

Kairi: Don't worry, it's just a dare.

Ventus: Sorry guys. (_Ties Aqua and Terra)_

Aqua: It's okay, Ven.

Johnny: Anyway. (_Gives the letter to Soul, who came back)_

Soul: (_Reads it) _How should I call them?

Johnny: Oh don't worry, I already called them.

Soul: You What!

Yaoi fan: There he is! Get him!

Soul: (_Runs away)_

Yaoi fan: (_Chases Soul)_

Me: I'm back!

Johnny: Great! We're on our next dare (_Gives the letter to the villains)_

Villains: (_Grins evily and glances the heroes)_

Heroes: (_Gulps and runs away)_

Villains: (_Chases them)_

Me: (_Eating popcorn) _Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Johnny: I know

Me: Well that's it, stay tuned for the next truth or dare with the KH

Johnny: And SE.

Me and Johnny: Bye! (_Continuous to watch)_

Me: Ouch!

Johnny: I know

-KH-SE-

Well, that's it! Don't forget to review!

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Truth or Dare**_

Thank you for the reviews! And I have a surprise for you in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix

-KH-SE-

Me: Yo, I'm back!

Johnny: It's great to have you here!

KH and SE gang: (_Groans)_

Me: Okay, let's start with the da- (_Hears a doorbell) _Could someone get that.

Sora: (_Sighs and answers the door) _Uhhhh….

Me: What?

Sora: You guys better check this out.

Me and Johnny: (_Looks at each other and Shrugs) _

Me: What is it?

?: What's up doc?

Me: I'm fine

?: Let me talk to her. We're looking for someone.

Johnny: Who is it?

?: Her name is K-k-k-k-ingdomkey0703

Me: That's me!

?: So, you're the one who send this invitation for you're truth or dare game?

Me: I remember now! There will be another gang in this fic!

?: So Are we in?

Me: Ye- (_Johnny covers my mouth)_

Johnny: Could you excuse us for a minute?

?: Sure doc.

Me: What is it?

Johnny: Dude, we have two gangs already.

Me: Well I promised to the readers that there will be a surprise here.

Johnny: Well, for the first time, I don't agree.

Me: C'mon Johnny, do it for them, especially me (_Makes puppy dog eyes)_

Johnny: Alright, we'll let them join the group.

Me: Yes! (_Approaches the new gang) _You're in!

?: So, What's the rules?

Johnny: Easy just do everything the letter says

?: Like what?

Me: Just come in. (_Goes inside)_

_When we arrived inside, the studio is a mess!_

Me: WHAT HAPPEN HERE!

_Suddenly, a boomerang zoom pass me and breaks my favorite vase_

Me: My vase! (_Glares at the KH and SE gang) _Who did this?

Riku: It was Sora!

Sora: It wasn't me, it was Ven!

Ventus: Don't blame me, blame Terra!

Terra: Hey, I didn't do anything. And besides, it was Roxas' fault.

Roxas: Not me, it's Soul!

Soul: Don't give me the blame! It was Kid!

Kid: FYI, I was just sitting here doing nothing. It was Blackstar's fault.

Blackstar: Hey! It's … Actually, it is my fault.

Me: Never mind, we have another gang.

Kairi: What gang?

Johnny: Meet the Looney Tunes!

Bugs: What's up docs?

Me: That's right everyone! The Looney tunes will be joining our group!

Johnny: Let's start!

Me: (_To the Looney Tunes)_ You guys just sit here and watch how I torture them.

Daffy: Wait, you didn't say you're going to torture us.

Johnny: Silly duck, everyone is getting tortured here.

Looney Tunes: (_Gulps)_

Me: Anyway, let's start with the dares!

KH and SE gang: (_Groans)_

_This is from __JakDaxPeaceMaker_

_BOOM" The studio doors are bloan up, again as me and tachyon enter the studio again with a couple of elite cragmite soliders___

_Tachyon: Greetings kingdomkey0703, we are back for another truth and dares "Looks at me" Shall we begin Jak___

_Me: "Smirks" Certainly my lord so here are our truth and dares and "Looks at author" I hope our cragmite soliders are doing well AND "Looks at Mansex and Sora" YOU BETTER NOT DESTROY ME OR TACHYON OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT.___

_Emperor tachyons truth and dares___

_Everyone except author and jak: You will go to justin beaver's concert and I want y'all to kill him in front of his fans and make sure this comes out in the news and oh bring his head back as proof you killed___

_Princess Queen Mansex: Shave your hair and dress up as a princess and dance around and call yourself princess mansex "Starts laughing and so does tachyon and the cragmite soliders"___

_Vanitas: You will have a sex change and you must flirt with Mansex___

_Xion: I feel your suffering, BURN DOWN MANSEX'S HOUSE___

_Axel: Be stuck in a room filled with axel fangirls___

_Xigbar: Destroy Saix's room and shave his bald and blame it on sora. "Snickers"___

_Tachyon: "Looks through paper" Well I'm finished "Looks at me" You may begin your question jak.___

_Me: Thank you my lord.___

_My Questions___

_Roxas: Shave XigBITCH'S hair and sing "No death in love" From enslaved odyssey to the west.___

_Mansex: Did you hire a heroiron addicted prostitue to pose as your mother___

_Fuzzface: Hey Xaldin shave legs in front of everyone and try to kill sora with your lances___

_Zexion: are you emo and please please make sora and Xaldick as your slaves.___

_Luxord: Get drunk and tell larxene she needs to kill mansex because that guy ows me $500,000 dollars for not bowing to tachyon.___

_Xion: I love you xion "Runs up to her kisses her in front of Riku again___

_Roxas: No comment BURN DOWN KAIRI'S HOUSE___

_Well that's all for now and "Looks at Author" We will have a surpirse for you outside for the nex tchapter so see ya_

Me: I'll read the first dare, it says: _Everyone except me, Johnny, and the Looney Tunes will go to Justin Beiber's concert and kill him infront of his fans and make sure this comes out in the news_ _or else._

Axel: Or else what?

Me: (_Shows the tazer)_

Everyone: (_Cringes)_

Me: Get the picture?

Axel: Yeah, we get the picture.

Johnny: But first, (_Puts something on Sora's T-shirt)_

Sora: What's this?

Me: It's a web cam, so we could see if you really killed Justin Beiber.

Soul: Alright, we'll be leaving now.

KH and SE gang: (_Starts to walk but stops)_

Roxas: One question though.

Me: What's the question?

Axel: How are we suppose to go there?

Johnny: Use you're coconut, brainless.

Axel: (_Thinks) _Oh right, (_Summons Corridor of Darkness)_

Me: Alright guys, go do you're dare.

Maka: Are you sure this is safe?

Axel: It's perfectly safe.

Soul: If you say so.

KH and SE gang: (_Leaves)_

Me: Get the popcorn!

Bugs: (_Gets the popcorn)_

Daffy: This is gonna be good.

Johnny: It is.

Me: (_Turns on the T.V)_

Everyone: (_Watches)_

_Meanwhile_

Riku: Where is he?

Kairi: Keep searching.

Patty: Found him!

Liz: Where?

Patty: (_Points at the stage)_

Axel: Perfect timing.

Roxas: His about to start the concert.

Sora: Let's go while we have the chance.

KH and SE gang: (_Nods and runs to the stage)_

Justin: Hey, you wanna have an autograph?

Terra: Nope.

KH and SE gang: (_Attacks Justin)_

_Back at the studio_

Me: Wow, They really did it.

Johnny: I know.

_Suddenly, the KH and SE gang arrives_

Me: Wow, you really killed him.

Blackstar: Told you we can do it.

Me: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _NO!

Me: Girls.

Liz: (_Brings out a scissors)_

Patty: (_Brings out a shoes)_

Me: (_Bring out a pink dress)_

Xemnas: (_Runs)_

Me: Quick, don't let him get away!

Johnny: Hold him down!

Everyone: (_Holds Xemnas)_

Xemnas: Get off of me.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Xemans: (_Dressed up as a princess and his hair is bald)_

Everyone: (_Laughs)_

Me: Alright Xemnas, you know what to do.

Xemnas: (_Sighs and dances around)_ I'M PRINCESS MANSEX!

Everyone: (_Laughs really loud)_

Me: Okay that's enough.

Xemnas: (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Me: NEXT! (_Reads the letter)_ Since Man- erm I mean Xemnas isn't here, let's skip Vanitas' dare

Vanitas: (_Sighs in relief)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xion)_

Xion: (_Reads it and grins evily and leaves)_

Johnny: I'm guessing that she likes the dare.

Me: Yup. (_Reads the letter and grins)_ Hey Johnny!

Johnny: Yeah?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Johnny: (_Grins) _I like that.

Me: Hey Bugs!

Bugs: Yes doc?

Me: I have a favor for you.

Bugs: What is it?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Bugs: Okay doc. (_Walks toward Axel)_

Axel: What is it rabbit?

Bugs: Could you get the boxes full of carrots over there. (_Points at the door)_

Axel: No way , besides, I don't follow orders to a rabbit.

Bugs: You're going there and that is that.

Axel: No

Bugs: Yes

Axel: NO!

Bugs: YES!

Axel: NO!

Bugs: YES!

Axel: NO!

Bugs: YES!

Axel: NO!

Bugs: YES!

Axel: NO!

Bugs: NO!

Axel: YES!

Bugs: NO!

Axel: YES!

Bugs: If you say so doc. (_Pushes Axel into the door and immediately closes the door) _

Johnny: Now Riku!

Riku: (_Locks the door)_

Axel: Hey let me out of here!

Me: Did Bugs ever mention that there's a lot of fangirls inside with you?

Axel: (_Looks behind him)_

Fangirl #1: OMG! It's him!

Fangirl #2: Get him!

Axel: AHHH!

Me: (_Hears Axel's scream) _ahhh… Music to my ears. Anyway let's move on (_Reads the letter) _Oh Xigbar!

Xigbar: Yes?

Me: (_Whispers something again) _

Xigbar: (_Grins and leaves)_

Me: While Xigbar is doing his dare, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _I did no….Actually, yes.

Me: He finally admits it!

Johnny: Now that's gotta be embarrassing

Me: I know!

_While me and Johnny are talking, Xigbar is starting to shave Saix's hair_

Xigbar: (_Gives me the signal)_

Me: (_Pretends to be shock) _Oh my god! Saix, what happen to you're hair?

Saix: HOLY $&#! WHO DID THIS TO ME?

Me and Xigbar: (_Points at Sora)_

Saix: You…

Sora: Me?

Johnny: If I were you, dude, I'd best be running now! (_Points at Saix, who got into berserk)_

Sora: (_Runs away)_

Saix: (_Chases him)_

Me: Good one Xigbar! (_High fives with Xigbar)_

Xigbar: Thanks!

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xaldin)_

Xaldin: (_Reads it and shrugs and starts to shave his legs)_

Everyone: Ewww….

Me: (_Turns green)_

Blackstar: (_Brings out a paper bag and vomits)_

Johnny: (_Runs to the restroom)_

Me: (_Still green) _Xaldin, that's enough.

Xaldin: Okay.

Saix , Sora and Xion: (_Returns and sees everyone is sick)_

Xion: What's all the commotion?

Me: (_Still green)_ Xaldin just shave his legs.

Saix, Sora and Xion: Ew.

Me: I know.

Sora: Where's Johnny?

Me: Restroom. Anyway, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it)_ Sora, Xaldin.

Sora and Xaldin: What?

Zexion: You're my slaves.

Sora: So?

Zexion: You have to do everything I say.

Xaldin: Like what?

Zexion: (_Gives them a lot of books) _Put this books at my room

Sora and Xaldin: (_Groans)_

Zexion: Don't forget to bring us some tea.

_Two minutes later_

Sora and Xaldin: (_Gives the tea to Zexion)_

Zexion: Hmmm…. Something is missing.

Me: (_Whispers something in Zexion's ear)_

Zexion: (_Smiles a little bit) _Change you're clothes

Sora: What kind of clothes?

Zexion: This. (_Gives them the dress)_

_One minute later_

Sora and Xaldin: (_Wearing a maids outfit)_

Everyone: (_Laughs)_

Sora: Anything else, master?

Zexion: Yes. I want you to wear that outfit for the rest of the chapter.

Sora and Xaldin: WHAT!

Sora: You got to be kidding me.

Me: I don't think his joking.

Xaldin: Alright, we'll wear this dress for the rest of this chapter.

Zexion: Good. Okay, I'm done.

Me: Okay, moving on. (_Gives the letter to Luxord)_

Luxord: (_Reads it) _DoN't WoRrY, I'm AlReAdy DrUnK!

Me: Alright, who gave him rum?

Blackstar: (_Hides the rum at his back)_

Me: Luxord, do you're dare.

Luxord: HeY LaRxY!

Larxene: Don't call me that.

Luxord: PlEaSe KiLl MaNsEx FoR Me.

Larxene: Alright. (_Kills Mansex) _There, happy?

Luxord: VeRy. (_Falls asleep)_

Me: That's just weird

Sora: (_Still in a maid's outfit) _I know.

Me: _(Gives the letter to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Reads it and shrugs and leaves)_

Me: (_Turns on the T.V)_

Johnny: What are you doing?

Me: Watching Roxas burning Kairi's house.

Kairi: His doing, WHAT!

Me: Don't worry, we'll build you're house later.

Kairi: Alright.

_Meanwhile_

Roxas: (_Roasting a weenie) _Well, looks like my job is done here. (_Leaves)_

_Back at my studio_

Roxas: (_Returns)_

Me: Welcome back Roxas!

Roxas: Hi.

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Please give a round of applause for JAK!

Jak: Hey long time no see.

Me: Hey Jak!

Johnny: Who's Jak?

Jak: You must be new here. I'm Jak!

Johnny: Nice to meet you, Jak. I'm Johnny.

Me: Okay Jak, do you're dare.

Jak: Okay! (_Kisses Xion)_

Riku: That's it!

Me: Hold him down!

Me and Bugs: (_Holds Riku)_

Riku: (_Struggles) _Let me at him, let me at him.

Me: Calm down Riku.

Bugs: Yeah doc, just stay calm.

Riku: How should I stay calm, when his kissing my gir- I mean friend!

Me: Umm.. Jak, I think that's enough.

Jak: (_Stops kissing Xion) _Okay! (_Leaves)_

Me and Bugs: (_Lets go of Riku)_

Riku: That's it, when I see him again, I'll try to crush him…. Scratch that, I'm totally going to crush him.

Me: (_Writes something in my pad)_

Riku: (_Notices that I'm writing something) _What's that?

Me: (_Quickly hides the pad) _Nothing.

Riku: Let me see that pad. (_Tries to get my pad)_

Me: (_Dodges the hand) _No!

Riku: Give it to me!

Me: You're not the boss of me!

Riku: Give it!

Me: NO!

Johnny: I guess that's it for the Truth or Dare fic. Remember, gives some dares to the KH gang, the Soul Eater gang and Looney tunes. Bye!

-KH-SE-

Well, that's it for today! Please give some dares for the Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, and Looney Tunes!

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, and Looney Tunes, they belong to Square-Enix and Warner Bros.

-KH-SE-LT-

Me: Hey guys!

Johnny: Hey!

Me: So, shall we start with the dares?

Daffy: Hold on. (_Goes to the restroom and comes back with a tissue hanging behind his back)_

Me: Okay, weird. Anyway, let's start!

Everyone except me and Johnny: (_Groans)_

_This is from __gardevoirgirl67_

_OMG! Ok, i hope this is enough.___

_Sora:run around naked outside.___

_Kairi and Namine:they must kiss!___

_Org.13(except Roxas and Xion):dance to the Caramelldansen until the dares are over.___

_Roxas and Xion:roxas drinks this shrinking potion and xion must sit on him.___

_Riku: jump off a cliff.___

_Have fun!_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it)_ WHAT! I can't do that! Every people will see me.

Me: We know that, just do the dare.

Sora: But the people outside will take photos of me running around naked! And they'll post it in the internet!

Johnny: Just do the dare.

Sora: (_Sighs) _Fine. (_Leaves)_

Me: While Sora is doing his dare, let's move on (_Gives the letter to Kairi and Namine)_

Kairi and Namine: (_Reads it)_ We can't do that!

Kairi: We're both girls!

Me: What's rule #2?

Namine: (_Sighs) _Yaoi and Yuri are allowed.

Me: And the dare says you two should kiss.

Kairi and Namine: (_Sighs and kisses on the lips)_

Johnny: (_Looks at the letter) _You do realize that you could kiss her in the cheek instead of the lips.

Kairi and Namine: Darn it!

Sora: (_Returns) _

Me: So, how's you're dare?

Sora: I almost got caught by a police.

Johnny: What about the people outside? Did they took pictures of you, running around naked?

Sora: Yes. And I think the photos are already at the internet.

Me: Oh. Moving on. (_Reads the letter out loud) Organization 13 should dance the __Caramelldansen until this fic is finish._

Organization 13: (_Groans)_

Me: Oh by the way, Roxas and Xion will not do that dare.

Roxas and Xion: Yes!

Me: Let's move on. (_Reads the letter and Grins)_ Hey Johnny, Bugs!

Bugs and Johnny: Yes?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Johnny: (_Goes to the kitchen and brings a sea salt ice cream)_

Me: (_Pulls out a potion that says: Shrinking potion)_

Johnny and me: (_Mixes the potion and the sea salt ice cream)_

Me: Here you go! (_Gives the Sea salt ice cream to Bugs) _You know what to do.

Bugs: (_Winks at me and walks towards Roxas) _Here you go Roxas! This is from you're secret admirer.

Roxas: (_Looks at the ice cream)_ Thanks, I guess. (_Takes the ice cream)_

Bugs: You're welcome! (_Walks towards me)_

Me: (_Grins evily)_

Roxas: (_Eats the ice cream) _That's weird, this ice cream taste funny. (_Shrinks) _Hey, I'm shrinking!

Me: Okay Xion, do you're dare!

Xion: Sorry about this Roxas. (_Sits on Roxas)_

Me: Moving on. (_Reads the letter)_ Hey Riku!

Riku: Yes?

Me: You wanna play Marco, Polo?

Riku: Yeah, sure. Besides, it's getting boring.

Me: (_Blindfolds Riku) _Then you're the it! (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a cliff_

Everyone except Riku: (_Riding on a hot air balloon)_

Me: GO!

Riku: (_Starts to walk) _Marco!

Everyone except Riku: Polo!

Riku: (_Walks towards the end of the cliff) _Marco, AHH! (_Falls down)_

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The cliff changes into my studio_

Johnny: Well, that was fun.

Me: I know! Let's have another one!

Everyone except me and Johnny: (_Groans)_

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_hahaha!___

_boys:call in 50 billion fangirls to attack the girls.___

_girls:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!___

_sora:fight chuck norris.___

_xion,larxene:survive in a pool full of killer orcas,sharks and box jellyfishes.___

_riku:uranus is showing!___

_org XIII:troll a kh forum.___

_girls:google 8 phases of goatse.___

_terra:here's a big red it,i dare you.___

_MANSEX,XEHAWHORE:JUMP INTO THE PIT OF FANGIRLS!___

_ven:put as many swear words as you can in a single sentence.___

_kairi:face a horde of kairi haters...___

_please update!_

Me: (_Gives the letter to all the boys)_

All the boys: Should we?

Me: Yes, it's a dare.

Soul: If you say so.

Axel: (_Summons a corridor of darkness and whistles)_

_Suddenly, 50 fangirls just appeard_

Faingirl #1: There they are girls!

Fangirl#2: Let's get them!

All the girls: (_Runs)_

All the fangirls: (_Chases them)_

Sora: I feel sorry for the girls

Kid: You know you're not the only one. Besides, I hate the fangirls.

Riku: Why?

Kid: Because, they're all asymmetrical!

Terra: Is he always like this?

Soul: Yup, always.

_One hour later_

Sora: (_Gives Kairi a bag of ice)_

Kairi: Thanks Sora.

Me: Hey Sora, this is for you (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it and shrugs and leaves)_

Me: While Sora is doing his dare, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Xion and Larxene)_

Xion and Larxene: (_Reads it)_ Okay. (_Leaves)_

Johnny: Now that was just plain easy.

Me: I know. NEXT! (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it) _Really! Gotta go, Bye! _(Leaves)_

Me: Weird, Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Organization 13)_

Organization 13: (_Reads it and grins and leaves)_

Me: (_Clears throat) _Moving on. (_Reads the letter) _Hey girls!

All of the girls: Yes?

Me: We have a dare.

Tsubaki: What is it?

Lola: And this better be good, than running away from the crazy fangirls.

Me: Relax Lola, (_Types something in my laptop)_

All the girls: (_Looks at my computer and didn't say anything)_

Me: …..

Kairi: Weird

Aqua: I'll be at the restroom (_Goes to the restroom)_

Maka: … (_Reads book)_

Me: How about ignoring what just happen.

All of the girls: Agreed.

Me: Let's move on (_Gives the letter and a box to Terra)_

Terra: (_Reads it and opens the box)_

Johnny: Well?

Terra: (_Shrugs and presses the button)_

_Suddenly, the camera zooms out and shows the world. Then something exploded at the side of the Earth._

Me: (_Covered with ashes and blinks 10 times)_

Johnny: (_Coughs)_

Sora, Xion and Larxene: (_Returns and sees the studio is destroyed)_

Sora: Whoa, what happened here?

_Suddenly, Riku came back_

Riku: (_Notices the destroyed studio) _Whoa! What happened here?

Sora: I asked that question too.

Me: Why don't you ask Terra, what happened.

Sora and Riku: (_Turns to Terra)_

Terra: (_Shows them the letter)_

Sora and Riku: (_Reads it) _Oh.

Me: (_Brings out a walky-talky) _We need another place to stay for a while.

_Two hours later_

Namine: Are you sure you want to continue the dares here?

Me: Yeah, why?

Namine: Because, this is my room.

Maka: This is you're room?

Daffy: Wow, you're room is really bright!

Johnny: Could we continue?

Me: Yeah. (_Gives the letter to Xehanort and Xemnas)_

Xemnas and Xehanort: (_Reads it) _YES!

Me: (_Points the door) _Right over there.

Xemnas and Xehanort: (_Opens the door and sees nothing)_ Hey, where are all the fangirls?

Johnny: You don't have any.

Xemnas and Xehanort: NOO!

Bugs: Calm down docs.

Sylvester: Bugs is right, sure you don't have any fangirls, that doesn't me-

Me: Alright Sylvester, we got it.

Sylvester: Good, cause-

Everyone except Sylvester: WE GET IT!

Sylvester: (_Shuts up)_

Me: Anyway, let's move on (_Gives the letter to Ven)_

Ventus: (_Reads it and then inhales) %#^%$#*&%%#*&!^&#%%#*&!^&#^%#&*^%#%^$!_

Aqau: Ven!

Ventus: Sorry, it was a dare!

Me: It's true Aqua. Anyway, let's move on (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it and leaves)_

Me: Well that was easy. Let's have another one.

Everyone except me and Johnny: (_Sighs)_

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_more ideas...waait, looney tunes? sweet...___

_bugs: eat 9999 boxes of giant carrots in one run.___

_kairi: read this fic...net/s/3889983/1/The_Horribly_Bloody_Death_of_Kairi___

_everyone: remember when i dared you guys to google images like smiledog? well, read this, with a surprise at the end... and for the tails doll...com/art/Tails-Doll-79228090?offset=50#comments___

_boys: ever wanted to know the creepiness of static? .com/watch?v=bTUDSG8L5Jw___

_girls: turn the computer volume all the way up then listen to this...com/watch?v=olwqgB3BwN0&feature=related___

_aqua: look at this.../_ YES, that used to be YOU. *ahem*___

_boys: force your GFs/crushes into a coma by any means necessary.___

_boys: now kiss your GFs/crushes one by one while everyone chants DATE RAPE! DATE RAPE!___

_everyone (hehe, i love dares like these): WATCH THIS! .com/watch?v=TAz2kk6z9lc___

_please update_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Bugs)_

Bugs: (_Reads it and puts a handkerchief around his neck and brings out a knife and a fork and leaves)_

Johnny: Wow, he's really addicted to carrots.

Me: Does he really love carrots?

Daffy: Of course, he's a rabbit!

Me: Oh duh. (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it) _No.

Me: (_Types something on my laptop)_ Look at this.

Kairi: (_Looks at my laptop and then leaves)_

Johnny: Where is she going?

Kairi: (_Comes back with a baseball bat and destroys my laptop)_

Me: Okay, weird. (_Brings out another laptop)_

Bugs: (_Returns and burps) _Excuse me. So, what are you all doing?

Me: We're about to do the next dare. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey guys, look at this.

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop) _Not this again!

Me: Just read it!

Everyone: (_Reads it)_

Sora: (_Faints)_

Blackstar: (_Faints too)_

Everyone: …

Me: Here's another one (_Types something)_

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_ …

Me: Wow, they're speechless

Johnny: It's because, they don't like the creepiness.

Me: Oh. (_Reads the letter and then types something) _Here, watch this boys.

All of the boys: (_Watches) _HOLY $%&!

Me and Johnny: (_Laughs)_

Me: (_Reads the letter and types something)_ Hey girls, listen to this.

All of the girls: (_Listens)_

Xion: My eardrums!

Patty: (_Laughs and claps her hands)_

Liz: This isn't funny Patty!

Me: Let's move on. (_Reads the letter and types something)_ Hey Aqua!

Aqua: Yes?

Me: Check this out.

Aqua: (_Looks at the picture and then leaves)_

Johnny: Why does everyone leaves?

Aqua: (_Comes back with the same baseball bat that Kairi used and destroys my laptop)_

Me: (_Bring out another laptop) _NEXT! (_Gives the letter to the boys)_

Some of the boys: (_Reads it) _We can't do that!

Me: Then we need another way (_Approaches the girls)_ Girls, I need you to pretend that you're asleep.

Kairi: Why?

Me: Because, the boys need to do they're dares

Maka: Alright.

Some of the girls: (_Pretends to be asleep)_

Me: Okay boys, do you're dare!

Sora: (_Kisses Kairi)_

Riku: Well, here goes nothing. (_Kisses Xion)_

Terra: (_Kisses Aqua)_

Roxas: (_Kisses Namine)_

Soul: (_Kisses Maka)_

Blackstar: (_Kisses Tsubaki)_

Bugs: (_Kisses Lola)_

Daffy: (_Kisses Melissa)_

Porky: (_Kisses Petunia)_

Everyone that didn't kiss: DATE RAPE! DATE RAPE!

Johnny: (_Stops chanting and looks at me and then looks away blushing) _**(To tell you the truth, Johnny has a crush on me)**

Me: (_Notices that he's blushing) _Johnny, why are you blushing?

Johnny: Me, Blushing? I'm not blushing!

Me: Okay, that's enough everyone!

Johnny: Darn, I was so close!

Me: (_Reads the letter and types something)_ Hey guys!

Kid: What is it this time?

Me: Look (_Points at my laptop)_

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_

Kairi and Aqua: (_Leaves)_

Me: Where are they going?

Kairi and Aqua: (_Comes back with a baseball bat and destroys my laptop again)_

Me: Ummm… That's it for today guys. Don't forget to send some dares. Bye!

-KH-SE-LT-

Well, that's it everyone! Please R&R!

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, and Looney Tunes; they belong to Square-Enix and Warner Bros.

-KH-SE-LT-

Me: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hi!

Sora: So, what's the surprise you told about?

Me: Oh yeah, we're going to put Final Fantasy and some Disney here because, some reviewer suggested to me and I said okay.

Riku: When are they coming?

Me: Now.

Johnny: Wait, we only have two hosts, we need another one.

Me: Don't worry, I just invited a friend of mine.

Johnny: And who's that friend?

Me: You'll be seeing her in three, two, one-

?: Yo, I'm here with the captives!

?: Let me out of here!

?: Shut it duck.

Daffy: Hey I didn't say anything.

?: Not you, the other duck!

Me: (_Clears throat) _Guys, I want you to meet Sam.

Sam: Yo! **(My OC)**

Me: She'll be our new host.

Sam: Here's the people you wanted. (_Throws the sack)_

?: OW!

Johnny: We didn't say you should put them in a sack.

Sam: (_Glares at Johnny)_

Johnny: (_Cringes)_

Riku: So, who's inside the sack?

Me: (_Opens the sack)_

_Suddenly, some people came rolling out of the sack_

Sora: Guys?

Cloud: Sora, what are you doing here?

Riku: We're playing a stupid game named Truth or Dare.

Me: Why don't we start with the dares.

Everyone except me, Johnny and the new comers: (_Groans)_

_This is from __pmspikachu_

_Bwahahahahaha, epic.___

_Alright now on to the dares.___

_Mansex: Fight a cage match with Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grevious, Naga Sadow, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, Darth Caedus, Freedon Nad, and Exar Kun. At the same time, and you cannot use the corridors of darkness.___

_Xigbar: I gift to you 5 gender switch bullets. Have Fun.___

_Riku: I'm feeling nice, so go on a date with Xion. Where ever you want, my treat.___

_Org. XIII: Watch all of the episodes of Demyx time on Youtube.___

_Sephiroth: Here is a key to a warehouse, in it I have trapped Hojo. Torture him to your hearts content.___

_Demyx: *bigpuppyeyes* Can I haz a hug?___

_Saix: Can I haz a hug too? Oh and also, secrety torch Marluxia's garden and blame it on Axel, then knock said pyro unconcius(sp?) and throw him into a room filled with rabid fangirls.___

_Axel: I saw a scene in the Fantastic Four Movie, where the Human Torch pops popcorn using his powers. Can you do this?_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas) _

Xemnas: (_Reads it)_ …

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a cage with some bleachers_

Xemnas: (_Inside the cage) _Could I go to the restroom?

Me: Too late.

Sam: (_Whistles)_

_Suddenly, the people that the reviewer requested came in the cage_

Johnny: (_Rings the bell)_

Everyone inside the cage: (_Attacks Xemnas)_

Everyone outside the cage: Oooh, that's got to hurt.

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The wrestling cage change into a studio_

Me: NEXT! (_Gives the letter and a box to Xigbar)_

Xigbar: (_Reads the letter and opens the box)_ I'll save this babies later.

Me: Anyway,(_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it)_ Yes!

Johhny: Well, are you going to ask her? (_Points at Xion)_

Riku: Hell yeah, I'm going to ask her. (_Walks to Xion)_

Xion: What is it Riku?

Riku: Will you go on a date with me?

Xion: Okay.

Riku and Xion: (_Leaves the studio)_

Everyone: …

Me: Want to spy Riku's date?

Everyone: Yeah! (_leaves)_

_At the fancy restaurant_

Riku and Xion: (_Looking at the menu) _

_Suddenly, everyone emerges behind the bushes_

Me: (_Brings out a binoculars) _They're not doing anything.

Johnny: Let me see that (_Snatches the binoculars from me) _C'mon Riku, say something.

Blackstar: Let me see (_Snatches the binoculars from Johnny) _They're not even kissing or anything.

Me: I have an idea!

Sam: What?

Me: (_Puts a fake mustache on my face and ties my hair and brings out a waiter's outfit)_

Sora: Good idea.

Me: Okay, I'm going in. (_Walks towards Riku's table) _May I take your order.

Xion: Hold on.

Me: (_Whispers at Riku) _Talk to her!

Riku: What?

Me: It's me! Kingdomkey0703!

Riku: What are you doing here?

Me: (_Points at the bushes)_

Riku: (_Looks where I'm pointing and sees Johnny and the others) _What are you guys doing here?

Me: Were here to help ya buddy! Now, go talk to her.

Riku: So, anything you like?

Me and the others: (_Facepalms)_

Me: That's not what I meant!

Xion: Yeah, I'll have some fish stix!

Me: Coming right up! (_Whispers to Riku) _Good luck buddy! (_Leaves and gives the order to the other waiter) _Here, I already took they're order (_Goes to the bushes where the others are)_

Waiter: Okay…..

Sam: That didn't go well.

Johnny: We need another plan.

Me: (_Nods) _Let's keep an eye on Riku and follow him.

_One hour later_

Riku and Xion: (_Leaves the restaurant and heads towards the park)_

Everyone: (_Follows them)_

_At the park_

Sora: (_Throws a pebble at Riku and hits him at the head)_

Riku: Ow! (_Rubs his head and sees me and the others)_

Me: (_Pulls out a sign that says: HOLD HER HAND!)_

Riku: (_Looks them confusedly)_

Xion: (_Notices Riku) _What's wrong Riku?

Riku: Nothing. (_Continues to walk and ignores me and the others)_

Johnny: We need another plan.

Daffy: I agree with you buddy. What we need is a monster.

Everyone except Daffy: (_Looks at Daffy and grins)_

Daffy: (_Notices everyone) _Oh no, I am not doing it!

_Five minutes later_

Daffy: (_Wearing a monster costume)_

Sam: Do you think he'll believe it?

Me: Don't worry, he'll believe it!

Donald: (_Laughs at Daffy)_

Daffy: (_Glares at Donald) _I'll deal with you later.

Soul: Here they come! (_Points at Riku and Xion)_

Me: You're up Daffy.

Daffy: Alright, it's showtime (_Walks out of the bush)_

Riku and Xion: (_Sees Daffy in a monster costume)_

Daffy: Wooooo….. Beware of the…. (_Looks at me and the others)_

Me: (_Brings out a sign that says: DUCK MONSTER)_

Daffy: Beware of the Duck Monster!

Riku: Nice costume dude.

Xion: See you later!

RIku and Xion: (_Continues to walk)_

Daffy: (_Opens mouth)_

Me: That's it! I give up!

Johnny: Were going back at the studio?

Me: Yeah, were going back at the studio.

Everyone: (_Leaves)_

_Back at the studio_

Me: Let's continue with the dares

Sam: What about Riku and Xion?

Me: Don't worry, they'll be back as soon as possible. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey, Organization 13!

Organization 13: What?

Me: Check this out!

Organization 13: (_Watches something on my laptop)…_

Demyx: I didn't know that I was hot out there!

Me: (_Blinks) _Anyway,(_Gives the letter and a key to Sephiroth)_

Sephiroth: (_Reads it and leaves)_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Please welcome, PMSPIKACHU!

Pmspikachu: Thank you, thank you!

Me: Anyway, do you're dare!

Pmspikachu: (_Hugs Demyx)_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Hug Saix too.

Pmspikachu: (_Hugs Saix)_

Me: Thanks for coming, Pmspikachu!

Pmspikachu: No problem!

Me: (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: Dunno. But, I'll try. (_Brings out a bag of popcorn)_

Me: Hey, where did you get that popcorn?

Axel: (_Smiles sheepishly) _I snuck inside the kitchen and stole the popcorn.

Me: Just do the dare.

Axel: (_Tries to pop the popcorn and it pops) _Wow, whaddya look at that, it pops!

Me: Don't celebrate yet, were not finish with the dares (_Gives the letter to Saix)_

Saix: (_Reads it and grins and leaves)_

Me: While Saix is doing his dare, let's have another one.

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_heheheheh. I suppose that precensor pic is a bit much though..no, of course I'm not a pervert.___

_KH gang: heh, it's fun messing with you guys. anyway, read this../TroperTales/___

_BBS trio: ride your keyblade bikes and challenge Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner to a race in disney town while this plays in the background...com/watch?v=YZF5paC-OLo___

_Sylvester: fight Lucifer from cinderella fame. cat fight..literally!___

_girls: no, it's not a creepy vid, but watch...com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4___

_org XIII: hmph, kh forums are small fry compared to...4CHAN! yes, troll 4chan, specifically /b/. OHOHOHOHO! oh, and xemnas? stay for the next one...___

_xemnas: okay, for all intents and purposes, YOU'RE TERRA. want proof? .net/s/5870534/1/Falling_for_a_Nobody P.S. if you've gotten to chap 7 there, read it w/ xehaWHORE & his heartless, xigbar and aqua.___

_riku: you fell for it! therefore, pants. off. NOW!___

_ven, aqua: go get a blind date on the internet.___

_xemnas, terra: rig the date so that they'll date, respectively, a random old woman and justin bieber. obviously,don't tell them.___

_sora: go work at McDonalds.___

_riku: google LOLcats.___

_kingdomkey0703: i recommend putting in Super Smash Bros. as a new vic-err, entries. i don't force you to put 'em, but if you can, thanks. ^_^___

_everyone: I'm not going to leave the wound of nightmares unhealed, therefore.../images?hl=id&client=firefox-a&hs=nNc&rls=%3Aen-US%3Aofficial&biw=1024&bih=416&tbs=isch%3A1&sa=1&q=cute+puppies&aq=f&aqi=g2&aql=&oq= and.../images?hl=id&client=firefox-a&hs=Z3w&rls=%3Aen-US%3Aofficial&biw=1024&bih=416&tbs=isch%3A1&sa=1&q=cute+kitten&aq=0&aqi=g10&aql=&oq=cute+ki___

_please update, as always!_

_Suddenly, Riku and Xion came back_

Xion: Hey guys, what did we miss?

Me: Actually, we're going to have another review. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey guys, read this!

Everyone: (_Reads something on my laptop)_

Sora: (_Summons Keyblade and destroys my laptop)_

Me: Again? (_Bring another laptop and reads the letter and presses the button)_

_The studio changes into Disney town_

Sora: Why are we here?

Me: Terra, Ven, Aqua, Wile.E Coyote, and Roadrunner, will race here.

BBS Trio, Wile.E, and Roadrunner: (_Looks each other and shrugs)_

Johnny: Okay guys places!

Everyone except the racers: (_Watches the race)_

Me: Okay, on your mark!

BBS Trio: (_Summons Keyblade and turned into their rides)_

Wile.E: (_Brings out a rocket)_

Roadrunner: Beep, Beep.

Me: Get set, GO!

BBS Trio, Wile.E, and Roadrunner: (_Starts to race)_

Me: (_Brings out a CD player and plays Kirby Boss Theme Medley)_

Sam: And there they go!

Johnny: This going to be an epic race!

Ventus: (_Drives past Terra)_

Me: There goes Ven and passes through Terra!

Aqua: (_Drives past Ven and salutes at Ven)_

Johnny: And there goes Aqua!

Sam: But it seems Roadrunner is still the first!

Wile.E: (_Drives past Aqua)_

Me: Now, Wile.E just past through Aqua!

BBS Trio, Wile.E, Roadrunner: (_Looks at each other)_

Johnny: Looks like it's gonna be a photo finish!

Me: It's Aqua!

Sam: No, it's Terra!

Johnny: No, it's Ven!

Me: Wile.E!

BBS Trio, Wile.E, Roadrunner: (_Almost at the finish line)_

Johnny: And it's…..

Roadrunner: (_Crosses the finish line)_

Me and Sam: ROADRUNNER!

Everyone: (_Cheers)_

BBS Trio and Wile.E: (_Opens mouth)_

Terra: I can't believe it!

Ventus: An animal just won!

Aqua: C'mon boys, be a good sport!

Wile.E: (_Brings out a sign that says: YEAH, RIGHT!)_

Aqua: (_Glares at Wile.E and cuts a rope near her)_

Wile.E: (_Looks up and sees a boulder coming down towards him and brings out a sign that says: AAIEE!)_

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_Disney town changes into my studio_

Me: Well that was fun!

Sam: I'm hungry.

Me: (_Points at the kitchen)_

Sam: (_Goes to the kitchen)_

_Suddenly, Saix came back_

Saix: (_Gives me the sign)_

Me: (_Nods)_

Saix: Marluxia, I think you need to see your garden.

Marluxia: (_Widen eyes and leaves)_

Me: (_Snickers)_

Marluxia: (_Comes back) _Who. Burned. My. GARDEN!

Me and Saix: (_Points at Axel, who's eating popcorn)_

Soul: Does he really love flowers?

Larxene: Love? He's addicted to flowers!

Blackstar: What a petal boy.

Axel: What did I ever do to you!

Marluxia: You burned my garden!

Axel: Burn your garden? (_Checks his schedule) _It's not even in my schedule! And besides, I was about to do that on Monday!

Saix: (_Sneaks behind Axel and hits him in the head with a baseball bat)_

Axel: Look at all the planets! (_Faints)_

Saix: (_Brings Axel to the door that says: RABID FANGIRLS)_

Me: Okay Saix, throw him.

Saix: (_Throws Axel inside the door and locks the door)_

Me: Anyway, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Sylvester and Lucifer)_

Sylvester and Lucifer: (_Reads it and looks at each other and suddenly, they had a catfight)_

_Two hours later_

Yuna: How long are they fighting?

Me: (_Checks at my watch) _Two hours

Johnny: Why don't we leave them alone for a while?

Me: Okay. (_Reads the letter) _Hey girls!

All of the girls: Yeah?

Me: We have a dare. (_Types something on my laptop)_

All of the girls: (_Watches the video)_

Maka: (_Gets her heaviest book and destroys my laptop)_

Me: That's the fourth time you guys destroy my laptop. (_Give the letter to Organization 13 except Xemnas)_

Xemnas: Hey, what about me?

Me: You're not included here.

Organization 13: (_Reads it and leaves)_

Johnny: Okay… That was easy.

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _And I care, why?

Sam: (_Hits him in the head with a bone)_

Me: Sam!

Sam: What, he wasn't nice to you.

Me: (_Sighs and gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: Dammit!

Me: Well?

Riku: I'm not going to remove my pants!

Sam: Here, this might help. (_Pulls Riku's pants)_

Riku: I'm out. (_Leaves)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Ven and Aqua)_

Ven and Aqua: (_Reads it and leaves)_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Could someone wake up Xemnas?

Leon and Bugs: (_Leaves and brings a bucket full of water and spill it on Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Wakes up) _What happen!

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Looks at Xemnas confusedly)_

Xemnas: Never mind.

Me: Okay… Terra, Xemnas!

Terra and Xemnas: What?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Terra and Xemnas: (_Looks at each other and shrugs and leaves)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it and brings out a Mcdonald's cap and wears it) _On it. (_Leaves)_

Me: Okay… (_Reads the letter) _Could someone get Riku.

Sam: (_Goes to Riku's room)_

Me: (_Types something on my laptop)_

Sam: (_Comes back holding Riku by the shirt)_ Here.

Riku: What is it this time? And it better be good.

Me: Check this out.

Riku: (_Looks at the pictures) _Weird.

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Don't worry, I'll be putting Super Smash Bros. at chapter 11 cuz, I have something special at chapter 10.

Johnny: What's so special?

Me: I'll show you at chapter 10

_Suddenly, Sylvester and Lucifer stops fighting and Organization 13, BBS Trio, and Sora came back_

Sora: Hey were back!

Me: Perfect timing! (_Types something on my laptop) _Check this out!

Everyone: (_Closes they're eyes)_

Me: It's not scary, look!

Everyone: (_Opens they're eyes)_

All of the girls: Awwww….

All of the boys: Yuck!

All of the girls: It's not disgusting!

All of the boys: Never mind.

Me: Anyway that's all for today! Oh, we have a special chapter on chapter ten. So stay tuned!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-

Well, that's it, stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be special!

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's the special surprise that I told about guys!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Soul Eater, Disney, and Looney Tunes; they belong to their respective owners.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-

Me: (_Taps at the camera)_ Hello? Is this thing on? Testing, testing!

Johnny: It is on.

Me: Oh. Welcome guys, thanks for reading this fic.

Sam: Right now, we're having an anniversary.

Johnny: Which means, we have to share our memories we had.

Me: And maybe have some dares.

Everyone except me, Johnny and Sam: WHAT!

Me: Just kidding, sheesh

Everyone except me, Johnny, and Sam: (_Sighs in relief)_

Me: Why don't we start remembering?

Everyone: (_Thinks)_

Me: I remember my first chapter here.

Riku: Yeah, we still perfectly remember.

Me: Well, how about chapter two?

Sora: We still... You know, I forgot what happen on chapter 2

KH gang and me: (_Sighs)_

Johnny: Why don't we watch it?

Daffy: Hold on! (_Goes to the kitchen and returns with a bucket full of popcorn) _Okay, I'm ready!

Me: (_Presses the remote and the T.V start to play)_

_Chapter 2_

_Me: (Gives the letter to Sora) _

_Sora: (Reads it) WHAT! There is no way I'll..._

_Me: (Glares at Sora)_

_Sora: On second thought, I'll do it right now._

_Back at the present_

Me: Yeah, I know it's not that funny. But check this out! (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 2_

_Me: Alright, let's move on! (Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

_Xemnas: Me again? (Reads it) NO!_

_Me: Hmmm... What does this button do? (Presses the button)_

_Mansex: WHAT THE? Change my name back to normal!_

_Me: First the dare!_

_Mansex: Fine! You are now part of the Organization! There, happy?_

_Me: Very (Presses the button)_

_Back at the present_

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Rolling on the floor laughing very hard)_

Xemnas: It is not that funny!

Soul: Sorry about that, MANSEX! (_Laughs)_

Blackstar: Good one, Soul! (_High fives with Soul)_

Soul: Thanks! (_Continues to laugh)_

Johnny: Nice one!

Me: Here's another one! (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 2_

_Me: Sora! Are you done?_

_Sora: I look like an idiot!_

_Me: C'mon Sora, just come out!_

_Sora: NO!_

_Me: C'mon, just get this over with!_

_Sora: ALRIGHT! (Goes out)_

_Everyone: (Laughs very hard)_

_Sora: It's not funny!_

_Larxene: Yes it is!_

_Riku: It's hysterical!_

_Back at the present_

Everyone except Sora: (_Laughs)_

Sora: (_Turns red)_

Me: Okay guys, that's enough.

Daffy: Oh man! I never laugh that hard since that artist tortured me!

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_Duck Amuck_

_Daffy: Oh brother, I'm a buzz boy! (Drives the plane)_

_Artist: (Draws a mountain)_

_Daffy: (Crashes into the mountain) Uh oh, time to leave the old silk. (Jumps) GERANIMO! (Pulls the string and a parachute appears)_

_Artist: (Erases the parachute and changes it into an anvil)_

_Daffy: (Falls down and starts hammering the anvil) Under a spreading chestnut tree. The village smithy stands; The smith, a mighty man is he. With large and sinewy..._

_Artist: (Changes the anvil into a bomb)_

_Daffy: (Bomb explodes) Hands._

_Back at the present_

Everyone except Daffy: (_Laughs)_

Daffy: You know, to tell you the truth, I never knew who the artist was.

Bugs: It was me, Daffy!

Daffy: It was you! (_Tries to strangle Bugs)_

Bugs: Hold on Daff, you're not the only one who got tortured by an artist.

Daffy: Oh yeah? Then who is it?

Bugs: Me! Why don't you play the video for proof?

Me: (_Nods and presses the remote)_

_Rabbit Rampage_

_Artist: (Draws a rope with an anvil hanging and ties it on Bugs tail)_

_Bugs: (Falls down)_

_Artist: (Draws a street)_

_Bugs: (Crashes on the street and tries to untie the rope and successfully unties it, but, rolls into another scene and rattles head and stands up) __? Of all the low dirty..._

_Artist: (Erases Bugs head)_

_Bugs: (Tries to hold his head but, instead of a head, he touches nothing, and starts tapping his foot and points his invincible head)_

_Artist: (Draws a pumpkin on Bugs head instead of a rabbit's head)_

_Bugs: (Holds his pumpkin head) Okay buddy. You've had your fun. Now what about a rabbit's head?_

_Artist: (Draws two rabbit ears)_

_Bugs: (Looks at his ears and faces the artist and crosses his arms) Alright, you comic book Rembrandt, make with the eraser._

_Artist: (Erases Bugs' pumpkin head and changes it into a miniature head of Bugs)_

_Bugs: Now that's much better, why didn't you do that on the first place (Brings out a carrot and tries to eat it and realizes that the carrot is big) Gad... what a huge carrot! (Drops the carrot) Hey! What's the matter with my voice! (Holds his head and opens his hand and points at his head)_

_Artist: (Draws Bugs' head minus the ears)_

_Bugs: Ears?_

_Artist: (Draws Bugs a human ears instead of rabbit ears)_

_Bugs: (Holds his ears) Not human ears my friend. Rabbit ears, long ones._

_Artist: (Erases the human ears and draws a really long rabbit ears)_

_Bugs: Don't be so danged literal!_

_Artist: (Changes Bugs' ears into normal ones)_

_Bugs: (Starts to walk) Brother. If only I could figure a way out of this trap..._

_Artist: (Erases Bugs' tail)_

_Bugs: Alright, you vandal. Put that tail back_

_Artist: (Draws a horsetail instead of a rabbit's tail)_

_Bugs: That is a horse's tail, my friend it belongs on a horse_

_Artist: (Erases Bugs and draws him into a horse)_

_Bugs: (Stands up and brings out a carrot and starts eating it)_ _Look. My contract clearly states that I'm always to be drawn as a__**rabbit**__. So, if you don't want to get yourself in a peck of trouble, just... _

_Artist: (Erases Bugs and turns him into an abstract rabbit)_

_Bugs: Alright, okay, dat's better... Holy codfish, look at my feet! Hmph! Continue to draw me like this, buddy, and we'll__**both**__be outta work!_

_Artist: (Erases Bugs and changes him back to normal)_

_Back at the present_

Everyone: (_Looks at Bugs with a confusedly look)_

Bugs: I know, I look like an idiot.

Johnny: Do you know who the artist was?

Bugs: (_Points at Elmer)_

Johnny: Oh.

Me: I remember at chapter 3, where I played my guitar to wake you guys up.

Axel: Yeah, we still remember that.

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 3_

_Me: Hey, hey guys!_

_Everyone: (__Sleeping)_

_Me: Aww…. They look cute when they're asleep. Oh well (__Brings out a microphone and a guitar)__Wakey-wakey guys (__Plays the guitar loudly)_

_Everyone: AHHH!_

_Me: Good Morning guys!_

_Demyx: I think my eardrums are broken._

_Back at the present_

Sam: Nice one, buddy! (_High fives with me)_

Me: Thanks! Oh, here's a game that Ventus played and lost.

Ventus: I only lost because, you distracted me!

Me: It was not me, it was you're fangirl!

Ventus: I heard it and she sounds like you!

Me: Never mind. (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 3_

_Me: NEXT! (__Reads the letter)__Alright guys, please welcome, HUNTER!_

_Hunter: Thank you, Thank you!_

_Me: Alright guys, this is game you will play and I'll explain the rules:_

_There will be two competitors, there's Hunter and Ventus_

_Aqua: What! Ven can't fight!_

_Me: Don't worry, I'm sure he will win. Anyways:_

_The other characters will be at the cage over there (__Points at the cage)_

_If the first person on the platform, which is Ventus and Hunter, got knocked out of the platform loses._

_Alright here's a deal, if Hunter loses the cage will fall down with everyone in it and disappears in the pit, and if Ventus loses, Hunter will either choose to release everyone on the cage or let them drop in the pit as well._

_Everyone except me and Hunter: WHAT!_

_Me: Alright, let's start!_

_Everyone: Except me and Hunter: (__Sighs)_

_Me: (__Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a platform and the cage is right over the corner_

_Me: Alright, everyone in the cage._

_Everyone: (__Goes inside the cage)_

_Me: Okay, Ready,_

_Ventus: (__Summons keyblade)_

_Hunter: (__Summons his own weapon)_

_Me: Get set, GO!_

_Ventus and Hunter: (__Starts to fight)_

_Four in a half hours later_

_Sora: (__Playing go fish with Riku)__Got any two's?_

_Riku: Nope, Go fish_

_Me: C'mon guys, hurry up and finish the match_

_Ven: We're trying, but, we just have the same strength!_

_Me: (__Sighs)__Hey Ven!_

_Ven: What!_

_Me: Look, cookies (__Points somewhere)_

_Ven: (__Got distracted)__Where?_

_Hunter: (__Hits Ven in the head)_

_Ven: Look at all the stars. (__Falls)_

_Me: Finally! Alright, Hunter, do you want to set them free or let them fall?_

_Hunter: Let them fall._

_Everyone in the cage: WHAT!_

_Me: (__Cuts the rope)_

_Everyone: AHHH!_

_Back at the present_

Johnny: Wow, he actually drops them.

Me: Actually, I made him do it.

Riku: Well, no wonder he let us drop on the pit!

Me: Hey, I payed him 500 munny!

Johnny: I remember when we met on the forest.

Me: Oh yeah, when were camping! (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 4_

_Me: (__Walks over to the bushes)__Okay guys, when I said go, you're gonna kill it, okay?_

_Everyone: (__Nods)_

_Me: (__Opens the bushes and something comes out)__GO!_

_Everyone: (__Attacks)_

_?: OW!_

_Me: Johnny?_

_Johnny: (__**My OC)**____What? (__Looks at me)__Hey, it's you!_

_Me: Hey they're pal (__Does a secret hand shake with Johnny)_

_Back at the present_

Donald: Well, I remember when I was at the robot museum, it was a disaster there!

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_At the Robot Museum_

_Butler Robot: You're hat sir (Takes Donald's hat)_

_Donald: HEY!_

_Back at the present_

Donald: I always hated there!

Goofy: Well, I remember when I got on a vacation then suddenly, my boss just fired me!

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_At the island_

_Goofy: (Picks up the bottle that says: YOU'RE FIRED!) Oh yeah? (Goes to the place where you write a message and writes something) Well, I QUITE! (Puts the message on the bottle and throws at the ocean)_

_Back at the present_

Me: That always cracks me up!

Wile.E: (_Pulls out a sign that says: I remember when I lost my mind on catching Roadrunner)_

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_At the desert_

_Roadrunner: (Runs past Wile.E's trap)_

_Wile.E: (Pulls the rope and nothing happen and then gets angry and gets a stick and starts taping the rocks above him and then realizes something and brings out a sign that says: OH HEAVENSLY, WHAT AM I DOING? And brings out a small umbrella)_

_Back at the present_

Sam: Wow, you must be really hungry there.

Wile.E: (_Brings out a sign that says: VERY HUNGRY)_

Sora: I remember when Donald and Goofy met me.

Donald: Oh yeah!

Me: You know, I'm getting tired of pressing this remote.

Johnny: I'll do it. (_Presses the remote)_

_Back at the past_

_Goofy: Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?_

_Donald: Let's go get 'em, Goofy_

_Heartless: (Attacks Donald and Goofy)_

_Sora: (Tries to run away but, Donald and Goofy landed on him)_

_Donald and Goofy: The Key!_

_Back at the present_

Sora: You know, my back still hurts.

Goofy: (_Smiles sheepishly) _Sorry Sora.

Sora: Nah, it's alright!

Maka: I remember when Lord Death almost expelled us.

Soul: Yeah, I remembered that and I always hated it.

Sam: My turn to press the remote (_Snatches the remote from Johnny)_

Johnny: Hey!

Sam: (_Presses the remote)_

_At the DWMA_

_Lord Death: If you screw this up these extra lessons you'll be all EXPELLED_

_Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki: WHAT! YOU'RE GONNA KICK US OUT?_

_Blackstar: You can count on me!_

_Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! (Chops Blackstar)_

_Back at the present_

Me: That was weird.

Johnny: So, did Lord Death expel you guys?

Tsubaki: No.

Maka: It was just plain exam

Everyone: Oh.

Donald: I remember when that blue thing zaps us inside the computer!

Sora: But Donald, I don't think that's Stitch's fault.

Donald: Then who?

Sora and Goofy: You.

Donald: Oh yeah? Why don't you see for yourself!

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_At Radiant Garden or Hollow Bastion_

_Leon: Easy... You wanna break it?_

_Stitch: (Crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling)_

_Sora: Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away._

_Goofy: (Looks up and sees Stitch) Whoa!_

_Stitch: Hmmm? (Loses his grasp on the ceiling) Whoa! (Falls down on the keyboard)_

_Donald: Get offa there (Jumps on the keyboard and tries to catch Stitch)_

_Stitch: (Jumps on Donald and scurries away laughing)_

_Donald: (Turns around and accidentally pressing the buttons)_

_Then suddenly, an alarm goes off_

_MCP: Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action._

_Sora: Who's there?_

_MCP: I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system._

_Sora: Where are you?_

_Donald: (Steps on another button and another alarm goes off)_

_Sora, Goofy, and Leon: DONALD!_

_Donald: I'm sorry..._

_MCP: Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest._

_Sora: Arrest?_

_Goofy: (Picks Donald up)_

_Leon: (Sees the power system starting to glow) RUN!_

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy: (Looks to Leon, then to the power system)_

_Power system: (Shoots Sora, Donald, Goofy)_

_Back at the present_

Everyone: (_Looks to Donald)_

Donald: Okay, okay, I admit it, it is my fault.

Me: I remember when we tricked the Organization XIII.

Johnny: Yeah.

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 6_

_Me: Okay, moving on. (__Reads the letter and grins)__Hey Johnny!_

_Johnny: Yes?_

_Me: (__Whispers something)_

_Johnny: (__Grins)_

_Me: (__Calls the Organization 13)_

_Xemnas: What is it?_

_Me: Could you please get the heavy craters for us?_

_Axel: No way!_

_Johnny: Then you're a chicken._

_Vexen: We're what?_

_Me: You heard us._

_Johnny: Yeah, your chickens._

_Xigbar: We are not Chickens._

_Me: Then get the craters over there (__Points at the door)_

_Luxord: We are not going to lift some boxes!_

_Me and Johnny: (__Makes a chicken noise)_

_Xemnas: ALRIGHT! We'll do it. Just stop the chicken noises._

_Me: Okay. (__Winks at Johnny)_

_Johnny: (__Winks back at me)_

_Organization 13: (__Goes to the door)_

_Me: NOW!_

_Soul: (__Closes the doors)_

_Johnny: Now Sora!_

_Sora: (__Locks the door)_

_Me: Good team work (__High fives with Johnny)_

_Back at the present_

Organization XIII: (_Groans)_

Johnny: Remember the time when Terra exploded your studio?

Me: Yup, I still remember it. (_Glares at Terra)_

Terra: The dare said, I should press the button.

Me: (_Presses the remote)_

_Chapter 8_

_Me: Let's move on (__Gives the letter and a box to Terra)_

_Terra: (__Reads it and opens the box)_

_Johnny: Well?_

_Terra: (__Shrugs and presses the button)_

_Suddenly, the camera zooms out and shows the world. Then something exploded at the side of the Earth._

_Me: (__Covered with ashes and blinks 10 times)_

_Johnny: (__Coughs)_

_Sora, Xion and Larxene: (__Returns and sees the studio is destroyed)_

_Sora: Whoa, what happened here?_

_Suddenly, Riku came back_

_Riku: (__Notices the destroyed studio)__Whoa! What happened here?_

_Sora: I asked that question too._

_Me: Why don't you ask Terra, what happened._

_Sora and Riku: (__Turns to Terra)_

_Terra: (__Shows them the letter)_

_Sora and Riku: (__Reads it)__Oh._

_Me: (__Brings out a walky-talky)__We need another place to stay for a while._

_Back at the present_

Me: (_Groans)_

Johnny: Well, I think it's time to end this chapter.

Me: Yeah. Let's call it a day guys.

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Me: Well, that's it for my special chapter.

Sam: Hoped you enjoyed it.

Johnny: See ya!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-

Well, that's it! Please send some reviews.

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey guys, here's another Truth or Dare chapter! Hoped you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, and Disney, they belong to their respective owners.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-

Me: I'm back! And the dares are back, folks!

Riku: _Great._

Axel: _We really like that! _And by opposite, we don't like it.

Me: (_Glares at Axel) _Any other insults?

Johnny: (_Clears throat) _Someone requested something (_Gives the letter to me)_

Me: (_Reads it) _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. (_Snaps fingers) _

_Suddenly, a portal appears above Axel and some people fall down on top of Axel_

Axel: Really? Do you have to do that to me?

Me: Hey, you insulted me.

Johnny: Anyway, (_Clears Throat and faces the new characters then realizes that they're all tied up and looks at Sam)_

Sam: What?

Me: It's nothing Sam. Guys, this is the Super Smash Bros. gang.

Johnny: Sam, could you untie them?

Sam: You're not the boss of me.

Me: Looks like I need another host. I'll be right back guys! (_Dials the number) _Hey, look, I'm looking for another host, could you help me? You will! Thanks! (_Hangs up)_

Johnny: Who's that?

Me: Oh, a friend of mine.

Sora: And who is that friend?

_Suddenly, a doorbell was heard_

Me: That's him!

Sam: (_Answers the door) _You brought Zeek here?

Zeek: **(My OC)** Hey, she said she needs help.

Sam: Never mind.

Me: Anyway, let's start.

Everyone except me, Johnny, Sam, Zeek and the new comers: _(Groans)_

Me: Do you guys have to groan when I said let's start with the dares?

Soul: Actually, no.

_This is from __keybladeofMissingTimes14_

_hi it's me again ! KH chibis : *waves*. Okey im a little hyper cause of chocolates so im sori if i went bitchy to ur master chibis so heres the dare. 1) lol riku XD U LOOK LIKE A GIRL ! So i dare u to wear a striper costume and dance at the pole like a bitch striper always do. Riku chibi : NOOO ! Me : DIAM TAH KAU ! (sori im bruniean). Riku chibi : *hanging up the chandiler*. Me : gud. 2) ZEXIOOON ! ? WHY THE HELL U BURN IT ! NOW IM MAD ! FRENCHED DEMYX ! DONT CARE ! If u try to run away sure enough i'll take ur lexicon away so that i can read every words in it and memorize every powerful spells i can or i can use my trueself that is berserk on u *actually it's true every boys are scared of me*. 3)hey Marluxia hw's ur hair ? 4) SAIX I'LL CHALLANGE U IN THE 'Berserkers War' ! Lets see who'll win ! And...Well Roxas... Axel... eventually ur life sucks so much u guys deserve hug and sori axel T-T. That it 4 2day . Sayonara *sincerly from annoying bitch*_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it) _NO WAY!

Me: Yes way.

Riku: I'm not going to do that da...

Me: (_Glares at Riku)_

Riku: Be right back. (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Me: While Riku is changing, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it) _Here. (_Gives the Lexicon to me) _

Me: Why do you want to give up your Lexicon?

Zexion: Its better then kissing that annoying idiot. (_Points at Demyx)_

Me: Nice choice. (_Gives the Lexicon to Johnny) _Please send this to the reviewer.

Johnny: (_Salutes and leaves)_

Me: Hey Riku!

Riku: What?

Me: Are you done?

Riku: No.

Me: Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth!

Riku: I'm not done!

Me: Guess its plan B. (_Nods at Sam)_

Sam: (_Nods back and goes at the dressing room)_

Me: While Sam is getting Riku, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Marluxia)_

Marluxia: (_Reads it) _Now that you mention it. (_Turns off the light and his hair is glowing) _IT'S GLOWING GREEN! (_Hears a laughter)_ Who's laughing? (_Turns on the light)_

Everyone except Marluxia: (_Looks away and whistles)_

Me: Anyway, (_Read the letter) _Please welcome_,_keybladeofMissingTimes14!

Zeek: (_Presses the button and applause was heard)_

Me: Nice sound effects!

Zeek: Thanks!

KeybladeofMissingTimes14: Hey there!

Me: Yo! (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into a wrestling cage_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Saix)_

Saix: (_Summons weapon)_

Me: Uh uh uh, no weapons.

Saix: (_Pouts and gives his weapon to me)_

Me: Good boy!

Zeek: (_Rings the bell)_

_Two hours later_

Me: And the winner is KeybladeofMissingTimes14!

Everyone: (_Cheers)_

Me: (_Presses the button)_

_The wrestling cage changes into my studio_

Me: I can't believe you just lost from a fan.

Saix: (_Glares at me)_

Me: Anyway, Sam!

Sam: What?

Me: Is Riku done?

Sam: Yeah!

Me: C'mon out!

Riku: No! She's lying! I'm not done yet!

Sam: Stop whining and c'mon! (_Drags Riku outside)_

Everyone: (_Laughs)_

Sora: (_Takes a photo of Riku) _This is so going on the internet and blackmail!

Riku: Delete that photo!

Sora: (_Presses send)_

_All of the cellphones rang_

Everyone: (_Looks at their cellphones then laughs)_

Me: Anyway, do your dare Riku.

Riku: (_Sighs and does his dare)_

Everyone except Riku: (_Laughs really hard)_

Johnny: Hey I already send the... (_Laughs)_

Everyone except Riku: (_Laughs even more)_

Riku: I think this is enough. I'll see you guys later. (_Covers the camere with his hands)_

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-

Sorry it was short, I had a lot of homework so I made this chapter short. Hope you forgive me.

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, Disney, and Super Smash Bros., they belong to their respective owners.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Me: I'm back guys!

Soul: (_Grabs his hat and runs to the door and salutes to everyone and leaves)_

Sam: Be right back. (_Leaves)_

Me: Anyway, let's start.

_This is from __BeautifulShadowsKeybearer1317_

_WAZZZUUPP? BSK here. And my little evil friends should be arriving in 3...2...1...(roof caves in) and they're here!___

_?-Hi!___

_?-why am I here again?___

_Please welcome the cast of Final Fantasy 13, and my OCs, Xura and Thunder! They will be helping me with my dares. (hands Xura the letter)___

_Xura-All right, here we go!___

_DARES___

_Axel-I like you, so you'll get off easy today. Have a water balloon fight with Demyx! Have fun with that.___

_Vanitas-Eat 1000 chocolate bars to see if he gets as hyper as Ven.___

_Organization 13-Battle with the FFXIII cast!___

_Riku-you are now Xura's servant. Bow to her!___

_Larxene-Rock-Paper-Scissors with Lightning. Loser gets thrown to her haters.___

_Sora/Roxas-dance to Cotton Eye Joe while Xion and Kairi film you.___

_And finally, Xemnas!-Dress up in a princess dress (provided by Thunder) and dance to Caramelldansen!___

_Thank you all! (jumps out the broken roof)_

Sam: (_Comes back with Soul and an ice cream on her hand)_

Zeek: Where did you get the ice cream?

Sam: (_Points at her back)_

Zeek: Look out ice cream, here I come! (_Leaves)_

Me: That was weird. (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it) _Oh boy! (_Brings out a water balloon) _BURN... I mean, WATER BABY! (_Throws the water balloon at Demyx)_

Demyx: Oh it's a war alright. (_Brings out a dozen water balloon and throws at Axel)_

Axel: (_Dodges the water balloon and hits at Sora)_

Sora: A water balloon? Alright buddy, you ask for it! (_Throws a water balloon at Demyx)_

Demyx: (_Ducks and the water balloon hits me)_

Me: You're dead! (_Throws a water balloon at Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the water balloon and it hits Maka)_

Maka: Ow! (_Growls and throws a water balloon at me)_

Me: (_Dodges and the water balloon hits Daffy)_

Daffy: Oh it's on sister. (_Throws a water balloon at Maka)_

Maka: (_Ducks and the water balloon hits Donald)_

Donald: WAK! Why you little... (_Throws a water balloon at Daffy)_

Daffy: Eek! (_Ducks and the water balloon hits Johnny)_

Johnny: Grrr.. (_Throws a water balloon at Donald)_

_Two hours later_

Everyone: (_Wipes their faces with a towel)_

Me: Finally, the water balloon fight is over.

Johnny: Yeah, good thing Zeek came in and stops everyone.

Me: Yeah, thanks Zeek!

Zeek: You're welcome! (_Continues to eat his ice cream)_

Me: Anyway, (_Throws the towel at the side)_ let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Vanitas)_

Vanitas: (_Reads it and shrugs) _Where are all the chocolates?

Johnny: (_Points at the door)_

Vanitas: (_Goes to the door)_

Me: That's easy. (_Gives the letter to the Organization and the Final Fantasy 13)_

Final Fantasy 13: Alright

Organization 13: But what will we have?

Me: Oh, ...Uh...I...

Sam: How about some ice cream?

Roxas: Is there Sea Salt ice cream?

Sam: Why?

Axel: We love that flavor.

Sam: Yeah, I guess.

Roxas: You're on!

Axel: Bring it on!

_The Organization 13 and Final Fantasy 13 fights_

Me: While they're fighting, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: What if I answer no?

Me: Sam.

Sam: (_Shows her fist)_

Riku: (_Cringes) _Alright, you're the boss, I get it.

Sora: (_Laughs)_

Riku: What are you laughing at?

Sora: You got scared by a girl. (_Laughs)_

Riku: If I'm done with this dare, I'm going to kill you.

Me: Please welcome, Xura!

Xura: Yo, how's it going, right back at ya!

Me: Alright Riku, you know what to do.

Riku: (_Mumbles something and bows down) _All hail, Xura.

Sora: (_Filming Riku) _This so going to the internet!

Xura: Alright, you're okay now.

Sora: Wait, if he's done, then that means... _(Looks at Riku with his Keyblade)_

Riku: As I was saying...

Sora: (_Gulps and runs away)_

Riku: (_Chases Sora) _You better erase that video!

Me: Anyway, let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Larxene and Lightning)_

Larxene and Lightning: (_Reads it)_

Zeek: Well?

Larxene and Lightning: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Larxene: (_Picks Rock)_

Lightning: (_Picks paper)_

Larxene: (_Changes the Rock into Scissors)_

Johnny: That's cheating ~

Larxene: Darn it!

Me: Sam..

Sam: On it. (_Drags Larxene into the door and throws her inside)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Sora and Roxas)_

Sora and Roxas: (_Reads it) _You want us to dance?

Me: Yes.

Sora: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

Roxas: Are you really sure?

Me: How many times do I have to tell you, its yes.

Sora and Roxas: (_Looks at each other) _Are you really, really sure?

Me: YES, GO NOW!

Sora and Roxas: Yes sir, we mean boss, we mean hubba-

Me: GO!

Sora and Roxas: (_Dances)_

Kairi, Xion, and Riku: (_Filming Sora and Roxas)_

Johnny: Wait a minute, you're not included there, Riku.

Riku: Who cares? Its revenge! (_Continues to film Sora and Roxas)_

_Two hours later_

Me: Okay guys that's enough.

Sora: You better delete that video, Riku!

Riku: Hey, you didn't delete the video on me in it!

Sora: So? Just delete it!

Riku: What about Kairi?

Sora: It's a dare for us, not for you!

Riku: Who cares?

Sora: I do!

Riku: Hey, this is called sweet revenge.

Sora: (_Growls and tackles Riku)_

Me: (_Clears throat) _Could someone stop them?

Kairi: (_Sighs) _I'll do it. (_To Maka) _Do you have the heaviest book?

Maka: (_Gives the heaviest book to Kairi)_

Kairi: Thank you. (_Walks to Sora and Riku and hits them on the head)_

Sora: Do you guys know the number of the hospital?

Riku: It's really urgent.

Zeek: (_Goes to the telephone booth)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _WHAT! I'm not doing that!

_Suddenly, a doorbell was heard_

Me: I'll answer it! (_Answers the door)_

Mailman: Special delivery! (_Gives the package to me)_

Me: Great! Thanks!

Mailman: Just sign here please. (_Gives the paper to me)_

Me: (_Signs the letter)_

Mailman: Hey, aren't you...

Me: Young to be a host of truth or dare? Yes, yes I am. (_Gives the paper to the mailman)_

Mailman: Thanks, but how did you know?

Me: I got that a lot. (_Closes the door)_ Alright Xemnas, change into this.

Xemnas: I already said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm. Not. Doing. That.

Me: Remember this? (_Brings out the button)_

Xemnas: (_Cringes)_

Me: You're going to do that dare or else.

Xemnas: (_Nods) _Okay, I get it. (_Gets the box and runs to the dressing room)_

_Five minutes later_

Me: Xemnas! Are you done?

Xemnas: NO!

Me: Are you sure you're telling the truth?

Xemnas: No! I mean YES!

Me: Sam, could you do the honors?

Sam: With pleasure! (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Me: Is he done?

Sam: Yes!

Me: Bring him out then!

Sam: On it! (_Drags Xemnas out)_

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Laughs)_

Sora and Riku: (_Takes a photo of Xemnas) _This so going in the internet! (_High fives)_

Xemna: Oh, laugh all you want. I'll get revenge later on.

Me: Alright Xemnas, DANCE! (_Brings out a CD player and plays a music)_

Xemnas: (_Sighs) _I can't believe I'm doing this. (_Dances)_

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Laughs)_

Me: Okay, that's it for today! See ya! (_Continues to laugh)_

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

That's it for today!

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey, I'm back!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, Disney and Super Smash Bros., they belong to their respective owners

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Me: (_Playing my DSI) _Hehehe...

Daffy: Hey, what are you playing?

Me: It's for me to know, and you to find out.

Daffy: (_Looks at my DSI) _Hey, It's me!

Me: (_Looks at Daffy and does something in my DSI)_

_Suddenly, an explosion was heard._

Daffy: Hey, you exploded me!

Me: (_Grins)_

Daffy: Alright, that's it! (_Brings out a white DS)_ You're on sister! (_Plays DS)_

Johnny: What about the dares?

Me: Not right now! I'm doing something.

Riku: More like playing.

Me: I'm gonna deal with you later. (_Continues to play) _YES! I won!

Daffy: 2 out of 3!

Me: You're on! (_Plays my DSI)_

Everyone except me and Daffy: (_Sweatdrops)_

Johnny: This might take a while.

_Two hours later_

Me: It's official, I won!

Daffy: NO! Let's continue to play!

Me: (_Checks watch) _Not right now. Besides, we have to do our dares.

Johnny: Finally!

Zeek: We've been watching you cussing some words.

Sam: And playing that stupid game.

Sora: Could we start?

Me: Why are you in a hurry?

Sora: Cause, I want to get my beauty sleep.

Kairi: (_Sighs)_

Riku: (_Rolls eyes)_

Me: If you say so.

_This is from __keybladeofMissingTimes14_

_sori 4 disturbing but im kind of ur umm big fan of ur fic so dont get mad if i review too much. ? : umm hello dares ? Me : oh thanks. 1) ok can i kiss u roxas ? I-i know y-your shock that im t-to young but can i pleaase ? 2) vanitas dress like a crazy person and jump like a gorila in the public. 3) go to youtube and search for 'lol,kingdom hearts'. 4) Sora and Axel... BURN DOWN CASTLE OBLIVIAN ! BURN IT DOWN ! BURN THE ENTIRE CITY ! OH MY FLURRY FLAMES HW I WILL WATCH IT BURN IN HELL ! 5) may allp the KH chibis meet their master ? 6) zexion may i read ur books not stories but science. 7) umm mansex sing Toxic. 8) can i join u guys so i can torture saix every chapter ? I HATE HIM SO MUCH ! 9) hey bugs grab a pistol,kill daffy,and eat him. Me : okey that's all the Sadistic Berserk Stabber is out !_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Reads it) _Uhhh...

Me: What do you mean 'Uhhh...'?

Roxas: I'm not sure if I can do it.

Me: C'mon!

Roxas: Alright! I'll do it.

Me: Atta boy, Roxas! Oh, I mean Kiddo!

Roxas: Don't call me that.

Me: What about tiger?

Roxas: No.

Me: You're just jealous because Xion has a better nickname.

Roxas: Hey, I'm not jealous of Xion's nickname.

Me: What did Xigbar call her? (_Thinks) _Oh I remember! It's poppet!

Xion: Wait a minute, how did you know Xigbar's nicknames of us?

Me: (_Smiles sheepishly and shows my DSI)_

Roxas: Figures.

Me: Anyway, please welcome, keybladeofMissingTimes14!

KOMT14: Hey there!

Me: Alright Roxas, Do you're dare!

Roxas: Fine. (_Kisses KOMT14)_

Namine: (_Growls and breaks her pencil)_

Me: What was that, Namine?

Namine: I need another pencil.

Johnny: (_Gives Namine another pencil)_

Me: Anyway, let's continue. _(Gives the letter to Vanitas)_

Vanitas: No.

Me: Yes, you will.

Vanitas: No, I will not.

Me: Yes, you will!

Vanitas: No, I will not!

Me: Yes, you will!

Vanitas: No, I will not!

Me: Yes, you will!

Vanitas: No, I will not!

Me: No, you will not!

Vanitas: Yes, I will!

Me: No, you will not!

Vanitas: Yes, I will! And that is that!

Me: If you say so. (_Gives him the dress and pushes him through the dressing room) _Anyway, let's move on. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey guys! Check this out!

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_

Demyx: (_Leaves)_

Me: (_Groans) _Not this again.

Demyx: (_Comes back with a hammer and smashes my laptop)_

Me: (_Grabs another laptop)_ Anyway, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Sora and Axel)_

Axel: Alright! (_Summons a corridor of darkness)_ Be right back, folks! (_Leaves)_

Sora: Forget sleeping! Here I come! (_Jumps on the portal)_

Me: Wait a minute, how come Sora remembers Castle Oblivion if Namine erases his memories about the castle?

Everyone: (_Looks at Namine)_

Namine: (_Smiles sheepishly)_

Riku: Let's just hope, he didn't hurt himself.

Me: Yeah.

_Meanwhile_

Axel and Sora: (_Roasting a weenie)_

Axel: I love this dare!

Sora: Me too!

Axel: Anyway, we better get back at the studio. (_Summons a portal and leaves)_

Sora: (_Follows Axel)_

_Back at the studio_

Axel and Sora: (_Comes back)_

Me: Welcome back guys! How's the dare?

Axel: It went great!

Me: Anyway, let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: Here. (_Gives a lot of books to me)_

Me: Wow. Is there any Biology books?

Zexion: Why?

Me: I wanna read it!

Zexion: Here. (_Gives the biology book to me)_

Me: Oh boy! (_Gives all of the Science book to Zeek) _Please give these books to the reviewer.

Zeek: On it! (_Leaves)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _Fine. (_Sings)_

Everyone except Xemnas: (_Laughs)_

Me: Okay Xemnas, that's enough.

Xemnas: (_Stops)_

Me: NEXT! (_Reads the letter) _I don't know...

Johnny: (_Clears throat) _Remember someone request to join here and you denied it?

Me: Oh yeah, I remember that.

_Back at the past_

_The studio: (Burning)_

_Everyone: (Watching the studio burn)_

_Back at the present_

Me: (_Shudders) _Alright, you can join. Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Bugs)_

Bugs: (_Reads it) _...

Me: Well?

Bugs: I'm not sure if I can do it, doc. Besides, I'm not eating ducks, I'm a vegetarian.

Me: Fine. (_Throws the pot away)_

Daffy: (_Sighs in relief)_

Me: (_Glares at Daffy) _I'm not done with you yet. (_Brings out my DSI)_

Daffy: You're on sister! (_Brings out a white DS)_

Johnny: There they go again.

Sam: You know, does gadgets are getting annoying.

Sora: It's not that annoying.

Riku: Yeah.

Sam: (_Glares at them)_

Sora and Riku: (_Cringes)_

_Five minutes later_

_Sora and Riku are tied up on a metal table and a laser pointing towards them._

Riku: It's nice knowing you, pal!

Sora: Likewise!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Sorry for the late update, I got obsessed with my game on my DSI.

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter, folks!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, Disney, and Super Smash Bros.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Me: (_Playing my DSI) _Darn it! Stupid Heartless!

Everyone except me: (_Wearing ear plugs)_

Maka: When will she stop playing?

Johnny: What?

Maka: I said, when will she stop playing?

Johnny: What!

KOMT14: So this is what it looks like to be with you guys.

Everyone except me and KOMT14: What?

Me: That's it! (_Turns off my DSI) _I give up! Stupid, mangy Heartless.

Johnny: (_Removes ear plugs) _Should we start the dares?

Me: Fine.

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_FINAL FANTASY? AND DISNEY? f*ck YEAH!___

_oh, regarding the SSB thing, thanks___

_*flashback*___

_aerith, aqua: bitch-slap contest! whoever wins gets to date zack.___

_ven, sora, zack: pouting contest!___

_sephiroth: re-enact the aerith dies scene w/ KAIRI as aerith.___

_*end flashback*___

_everyone: gang-kill sephiroth.___

_aerith: hey, aqua flirted with your zack! go get her!___

_zack: sweet, sweet revenge on seph..that's right, sephy is YOUR B*TCH for a chappie! :D___

_cloud: good to see you, cloud...*cue One-Winged angel*___

_BBS trio: how disappointing. losing to an animal..by the way, your second race is against huey, dewey, louie (i kind of forgot), donald & scrooge, mickey, squall, cloud and bahamut on midgar, to the theme of this...com/watch?v=lS7N4MdjOA0&feature=related oh, and bet on your favorite racer, and EVERYONE MUST BET. winners receive one million munny!___

_zack: as crisis core shows, you can kill monsters WITH AN UMBRELLA. therefore, fight aqua w/ said umbrella! oh, here's an one-time Exa Flare materia...___

_terra: did you know terra is also a girl's name? i hereby call terra branford from FFVI!___

_terra (ffvi): fight the KH terra.___

_FF characters: yo, check this out! .com/finalfantasy/images/8/81/Dissidia_012_Main_ and a classic.. ./____

_eraqus: kill the BBS trio.___

_please update! oh, and i applaud your fast update rate. :)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Aqua and Aerith)_

Aqua and Aerith: (_Reads it) _We can't do that!

Me: Oh c'mon! Just fight each other!

Aqua and Aerith: (_Looks at each other and shrugs and begins to fight)_

Me: (_Gives the signal to Johnny and KOMT14)_

Johnny: Psst! Hey Zack!

Zack: Hmm? (_Looks at Johnny) _What?

Johnny: Come here!

Zack: (_Walks towards Johnny) _What is it?

Johnny: (_Pushes Zack in a closet)_

KOMT14: (_Locks the closet)_

Johnny: (_Gives me the signal)_

Me: (_Nods and pretends to be shock) _Oh no! Zack is missing!

Aqua and Aerith: (_Stops fighting) _What?

Aerith: You hid him, didn't you?

Me: I don't know what you're talking about.

Aqua: Don't screw with us! You hid him!

Me: Why would I ever do that? And besides, it's not even included in the dare.

Aqua and Aerith: ... Good point.

Me: Anyway, let's move on! Hey Johnny!

Johnny: Yes?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Johnny: (_Nods) _On it! (_Leaves)_

_Two minutes later_

Johnny and Zack: (_Comes back)_

Me: Finally! What took you so long?

Johnny: We had a problem before, but, it's over now.

Me: Anyway. (_Gives the letter to Sora, Ven, and Zack)_

Sora, Ven, Zack: (_Reads it)_

Sora: This again?

Me: Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?

Ventus: Yes!

Me: (_Glares at Sora and Ven)_

Sora and Ventus: (_Cringes)_

Ventus: I mean, No, there isn't.

Sora: We'll just repeat it again!

Me: Good.

Sora, Ven, Zack: (_Starts the contest)_

Me: Step right up people!

Johnny: Who will win the pouting contest?

Sam: Is it Sora?

Zeek: Or Ventus?

KOMT14: Or is it Zack?

Me, Johnny, Sam, Zeek, KOMT14: Or a tie?

Lord Death: This time, I know Sora is gonna win!

Blackstar: No way, dude! It's Ven!

Lord Death: (_Growls) _REAPER CHOP! (_Chops Blackstar)_

Tsubaki: (_Sighs and brings out a First aid kit)_

Daffy: I'll vote for Zack!

Kairi, Aqua, Aerith: Tie.

_One hour later_

Me: And the winner is...

Johnny: (_Opens the envelope) _It's a Tie!

Sam: Which means...

Zeek: Lord Death, Blackstar and Daffy lose the bet.

KOMT14: While Kairi, Aqua, and Aerith won the bet.

Lord Death, Blackstar and Daffy: Awww...

Me: Anyway, let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Kairi and Sephiroth)_

Kairi and Sephiroth: (_Reads it)_

Kairi: What! I can't do that!

Me: Don't worry, I'll revive you as soon as possible.

Kairi: But I still don't want to do it!

Me: Fine. We'll use Sora then.

Sora: WHAT! You can't make me!

Me: Look! Ice cream! (_Points somewhere)_

Sora: Where? (_Looks behind)_

Me: (_Hits Sora on the head with a frying pan)_

Sora: No more for me, thanks. I'm driving! (_Faints)_

Kairi: Hey! Why did you do that!

Me: As I said before, I'll revive him in no time. (_Gives Sora to Sephiroth) _Here you go Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: (_Leaves with Sora) _

Me: Where are you going?

Sephiroth: Somewhere safe. (_Leaves)_

Me: Okay... Awkward... Let 's move on. (_Gives the letter to Aerith)_

Aerith: (_Reads it) _I know.

Me: Wait. How did you know?

Aerith: Nomura told me everything.

Me: Oh. (_Gives the letter to Zack)_

Zack: (_Reads it) _Yes!

Me: Okay, after Sephiroth's dare, we'll have to kill him and Zack will torture him.

Zack: That's right!

Me; Let's move on!

_Suddenly, Sephiroth returns with a beat up Sora_

Sephiroth: We're back.

Me: (_Revives Sora)_

Sora: Thank you.

Me: Hey Sora!

Sora: What?

Me: Did you hear the news?

Sora: How should I hear it? I'm not even here before.

Me: (_Whispers on Sora's ear)_

Sora: (_Grins evily)_

Me: Alright guys, ready?

Everyone except Sephiroth: (_Summons weapon)_

Sephiroth: (_Gulps and runs away)_

Me: Quick! Get him!

Everyone: (_Chases Sephiroth)_

_Five hours later_

Sephiroth: (_Sitting on a wheelchair)_

Me: Let's move on shall we?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Cloud)_

Cloud: (_Reads it and then rips it into pieces)_

Me: Okay. (_Gives the letter to BBS trio, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald, Scrooge, Mickey, Squall, Cloud, and the Bahamut)_

BBS Trio, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald, Scrooge, Mickey, Squall, Cloud, Bahamut: (_Reads it and looks at each other and shrugs)_

Ventus: At the same place again?

Me: Yes. (_Presses the button)_

_The studio changes into Disney town_

Johnny: Okay! Places everyone!

Me: Ready,

BBS Trio: (_Summons their Keyblades and turns it to their rides)_

Other competitors: (_Starts engine)_

Me: Get set, GO!

All the racers: (_Starts the race)_

Johnny: Okay guys! Time for betting who will win!

Master Eraqus: I'll vote for my students.

Tifa: I'll vote Cloud

Minnie: I'll vote for Mickey!

Yuffie: I'll vote for Squall!

Sam: I'll vote for someone.

Johnny: And who is that someone?

Sam: None of your beeswax!

Me: Okay guys! Just put your bets in the box (_Points at the box)_

Eraqus, Tifa, Minnie, Yuffie, Sam, Johnny: (_Puts the paper inside)_

_Two hours later_

Me: And the winner is ...

KOMT14: BAHAMUT!

Zeek: And for the bets...

Me: The winner is... (_looks at the paper) _JOHNNY!

Johnny: Oh yeah! Beat that Sam! (_Dances)_

KOMT14: Umm.. Johnny.

Johnny: What?

Me: We have another winner.

Johnny: Wha?

Me: It's Sam!

Sam: Oh yeah! (_Pushes Johnny) _Beat that Johnny!

Johnny: How did you know?

Sam: Mama knows everything...

Everyone: (_Sweatdrops)_

Me: You know... I don't understand you both. (_Presses the button)_

_Disney Town changes into my studio_

Me: Let's continue! (_Gives the letter to Zack)_

Zack: (_Reads it) _I'm going to do what!

Me: Aqua, will you do the honors?

Aqua: With pleasure. (_Summons Keyblade)_

Zack: (_Runs away)_

Aqua: (_Chases Zack)_

Me: While they're doing their dare, let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Terra)_

Terra: (_Reads it) _Really?

Me: Yeah. Here she is now. (_Points at Terra Brandford)_

Terra: Oh.

Me: (_Gives the letter to Terra Brandford)_

Terra (FFVI): (_Reads it) _Alright. (_Cracks knuckles)_

Terra: (_Gulps and runs away)_

Terra (FFVI): (_Chases him)_

Me: (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey guys! Check this out!

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_

Lightning: Wow!

Me: Wow indeed! Here's another one! (_Types something)_

Everyone: (_Looks at my laptop)_

Sora: Awesome!

Me: I know! Well, that's it for today guys!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

That's it for today!

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, Disney, Super Smash Bros., they belong to their respective owners.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Me: (_Studying Math)_

Johnny: Uhh...

Me: What?

Sam: Why are you studying Math?

Me: Because tomorrow is my final exam on Math! So I have to study! (_Continues to study)_

Axel: Why bother? You have the highest score on Math. (_Brings out a Math test paper)_

Me: (_Snatches the paper and reads it and notice something) _Hey, this is mine! Where did you get this?

Axel: Uhh... I-internet?

Me: Don't lie to me! Where did you get this?

Axel: Alright! I snuck in your room and snatch the test paper in your bag!

Me: Never mind. Anyway, I can't host this game. What will I do?

Johnny: I have an idea!

Sora: What?

Johnny: You (_points at me) _will continue to study, while me and the others will do the dares!

Me: Hmm... (_Thinks) _Johnny, I like your plan! Okay guys, will go on Johnny's plan. Oh by the way, if I hear any noise and I can't concentrate on my studies, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, got it?

Everyone: (_Gulps) _O-okay...

Me: Good. Wish me luck. (_Goes to my room)_

Johnny: You heard her, guys. Let's start with the dares.

_This is from __JakDaxPeaceMaker_

_Sora: Strip naked in front of everyone and you must run around Hannah Montana concert butt naked and this must come out on the news.__  
__Riku: Have you notice me and xion are married and we have done it.__  
__Kairi: "Ignores and punches in the face and sets her on fire".__  
__Namine: kill justin beaver's mother.__  
__xaldin: Shave your armpits and but hair in front of everyone.__  
__Vexen: Dress up as princess peach and make love wih bowser.__  
__Lexaeus: Eat dog food.__  
__Zexion: Chew your own toenails slowly.__  
__Axel: Drink water from a dirty toilet with a bendy straw.__  
__Demyx: Make mansex eat xaldin's poop or whatever you call it.__  
__Luxord: Dress up as a woman and shoot kairi.__  
__Marluxia: Make mansex smell diarhhea from Xaldin's dirty but and he must eat dead rats.__  
__Roxas: Force Mansex to drink pee from a hobo__  
__Xion: Throw up on Mansex__  
__Vanitas: Make princess mansex reanact two girls one cup.__  
__Terra: Kiss xaldin_

Johnny: (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it) _WHAT! First I got hit by a frying pan then got tortured by him (_Points at Sephiroth) _and now this?

Sam: (_Shows the frying pan)_

Sora: (_Cringes) _On second thought, I'll do it right now...

Johnny: Good. Now, Necklace?

Sora: (_Sighs and removes his necklace and gives it to KOMT14)_

Johnny: Good. Jacket?

Sora: (_Removes his jacket and gives it to KOMT14)_

Johnny: Shoes?

Sora: (_Removes his shoes and gives it to KOMT14)_

Johnny: Gloves?

Sora: (_Removes his gloves and gives it to KOMT14)_

Johnny: Umm... Girls? I need you guys to close your eyes...

All of the girls: Awww... (_Closes their eyes)_

Johnny: Anyway, shirt?

Sora: (_Sighs and removes his shirt and gives it to Johnny) _

Johnny: (_Clears throat and points at Sora's pants)_

Sora: (_Looks at his pants) _No.

Johnny: (_Sighs and pulls his pants)_

Sora: HEY! Do you even know what's the meaning of no?

Johnny: Yes, dumb head. I went to kindergarten. Now, do your dare.

Sora: Fine. (_Leaves)_

Johnny: Okay girls, you can open your eyes!

Girls: (_Opens eyes)_

Kairi: (_Looks around) _Where's Sora?

Johnny: He just left. (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it and growls) _Well, if she's married, then where's her ring?

Johnny: (_Notices something on Xion's hand) _Uhh... I think that's her ring. (_Points at Xion's ring)_

Riku: That's it! (_Leaves)_

Johnny: Hey, where are you going?

Riku: Somewhere. (_Leaves)_

Johnny: Okay... Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it and smells something) _Hey, what's cooking?

Johnny: (_Points at Kairi) _You are.

Kairi: (_Looks at her back and notice that her skirt is on fire) _WATER! (_Starts to run around)_

Zeek: (_Comes in wearing a fireman outfit and brings out a bucket full of water and dumps the water on Kairi)_

Kairi: Thank you.

Johnny: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Namine)_

Namine: (_Reads it) _Okay. (_Draws something in her pad)_

Johnny: Well, what are you waiting for? Halloween? Do your dare.

Namine: I am doing it. (_Shows her drawing pad to everyone)_

Everyone except Namine: Whoa...

Lexaeus: Who teach you that stuff, Namine?

Namine: (_Shrugs)_

Johnny: Okay...

Sam: Awkward...

Johnny: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Xaldin)_

Xaldin: (_Reads it and starts he's dare)_

Everyone: Ewww...

Soul: YUCK!

_Meanwhile_

_Soul: YUCK!_

Me: (_Growls and looks outside of my room) _Hey! Could you keep... it... down... (_Turns green and immediately closes the door)_

_Back with Johnny and the others_

Johnny: I don't feel so good...

Sam: (_Continues to eat her corndog)_

Johnny: Don't you feel a little sick?

Sam: No.

Johnny: You're weird.

_Ten minutes later_

Johnny: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Vexen)_

Vexen: (_Reads it) _I am not doing it.

Johnny: Too bad. Because, if you did that dare (_Presses the button and shows the laboratory) _I'll give you this laboratory.

Vexen: Deal! (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Johnny: (_Grins evily)_

Zeek: You just made that up, didn't you?

Johnny: Yup. (_Goes to the laboratory) _Besides, (_Removes the laboratory like a sticker) _this is just sticker.

Sam: You evil little rat.

Johnny: Yup. Anyway, let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Lexaeus)_

Lexaeus: (_Reads it) _Okay.

Johnny: (_Gives the dog food to Lexaeus) _Bon appetite!

Lexaeus: Well, here goes nothing. (_Eats the dog food and chews it slowly) _Actually, it's not half bad!

Sam: Really? (_Tastes the dog food) _Hey, this guy is right! It is good!

Johnny: What does it taste?

Sam: Meat.

Johnny: Oh. Next! (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it) _I'm going to do what?

Johnny: Chew you toenails.

Zexion: But it's disgusting!

Johnny: C'mon! Look at the bright side, the dare didn't even say you have to chew Demyx's toenails!

Zexion: Good point. (_Chews his toenails)_

Johnny: (_Shudders) _Maybe we should move on. (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it and shudders) _Should I?

Johnny, Sam, Zeek, KOMT14: (_Nods)_

Axel: (_Groans and brings out a bending straw and goes to the restroom)_

Johnny: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Demyx)_

Demyx: How will I do that?

Johnny: (_Thinks and snaps his fingers) _I got it!

_Fifteen minutes later_

Johnny: Here you go, Demyx! (_Gives the chocolate __**(Or you know what) **__to Demyx)_

Demyx: Ooh! Chocolate!

Johnny: Demyx!

Demyx: What?

Johnny: Focus. (_Points at Xemnas)_

Demyx: Oh right! (_Walks towards Xemnas) _Hey Superior!

Xemnas: What, No. 9?

Demyx: Do you like chocolate?

Xemnas: Hmmm... I am a little hungry. Alright.

Demyx: Here you go! (_Gives the chocolate __**(Or you know what) **__to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Eats the chocolate __**(Or you know what)**__)_

Johnny: (_Snickers) _Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Luxord)_

Luxord: (_Leaves and comes back wearing a woman's outfit and shoots Kairi)_

Johnny: (_Presses the button that says 'Do not press, unless there are dead people' and revives Kairi) _Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Marluxia)_

Marluxia: How?

Johnny: To the factory!

_Fifteen minutes later_

Johnny: Here you go Marluxia! (_Gives the flower and soup __**(Or you know what) **__to Marluxia)_

Marluxia: I'm going in. (_Walks toward Xemnas)_

Xemnas: What, No. 11?

Marluxia: Would you like a soup?

Xemnas: (_Thinks) _Alright.

Marluxia: (_Gives the soup to Xemnas and puts a flower)_

Xemnas: What's the flower for?

Marluxia: For fragrance.

Xemnas: Alright. (_Smells the flower and eats the soup)_

Zeek: I think I'm going to be sick. (_Groans)_

Johnny: (_Laughs) _Next! (_Gives the letter to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Reads it) _How?

Johnny: To the factory! Again!

_Fifteen minutes later_

Johnny: Here you go! (_Gives the juice to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Nods and walks toward to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: What now, No. 13? Do you like to come back with us?

Roxas: No. Instead of that, here drink this! (_Gives the juice to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: Hmmm... I am kinda thirsty. (_Drinks the juice and spits the juice) _No. 13, what flavor is this?

Roxas: Uhh... (_Looks at Johnny)_

Johnny: (_Shrugs)_

Roxas: (_Looks at Xemnas) _P-pineapple?

Xemnas: Fine with me. (_Continues to drink)_

Roxas: (_Sighs in relief)_

Johnny: Here. (_Gives the letter to Xion)_

Xion: How should I vomit?

Johnny: (_Nods at Xaldin)_

Xaldin: (_Shows something to Xion)_

Xion: (_Vomits at Xemnas) _Oops...

Xemnas: No. 14!

Xion: Sorry...

Johnny: Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Vanitas)_

Vanitas: (_Reads it and shrugs and does his dare)_

Xemnas: (_Glares at Vanitas)_

Johnny: (_Laughs) _Here Terra, it's your turn. (_Gives the letter to Terra)_

Terra: (_Reads it and shudders and looks at Johnny)_

Johnny: (_Glares at Terra)_

Terra: Fine. (_Kisses Xaldin then runs to the restroom)_

Johnny: (_Sweatdrops) _You know, he could just kiss Xaldin on cheek.

_Restroom_

Terra: (_Gurgles and brushes his teeth)_

_Back with Johnny and the others_

Me: I'm back! What did I miss?

Johnny: You missed a lot!

Sam: Yeah, you should taste the dog food.

Me: Dog food?

Lexaeus: My dare say that I should eat dog food.

Me: Oh.

Axel: (_Comes back then faints)_

Sam: What happen to you?

Axel: I did my dare.

Me: What is he's dare?

Johnny: Drink the water in the toilet.

Me: Oh. I hope there's no, you know what.

Axel: There is.

Me: So what else do you have to tell me?

Riku: (_Comes back with bruises and looks tired)_

Me: What happen to him?

Johnny: I'm guessing he fought our reviewer.

Sora: (_Comes back with his clothes on)_

Johnny: Hey, where did you get your clothes?

Sora: When I left, I sneaked inside and get my clothes.

Johnny: So you didn't do the dare?

Sora: Hey, I did the dare!

Johnny: Oh really?

Sora: Yeah, really. The security guards shoot bullets at me!

Johnny: Okay...

Me: Anything else?

Vexen: I'm back (_Comes in wearing Peach's dress)_

Peach: Is that my dress?

Vexen: I'm ready! For my laboratory!

Johnny: Yeah, about the laboratory...

Vexen: You made that up, didn't you?

Johnny: Yeah.

Vexen: (_Goes to the dressing room)_

Johnny: Anyway, did you study well?

Me: Yeah! Its gonna be easy!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

EEK! Tomorrow is my final examination! But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Wish me luck!

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey! I'm back folks! Anyway, here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Looney Tunes, Final Fantasy, Disney, and Super Smash Bros.; they belong to their respective owners.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-

Me: Oh yeah!

Johnny: What's up?

Me: I got a passing score on my Math! (_Shows them the paper)_

Sam: Wow, congrats.

Me: Oh yeah! (_Dances)_

Sora: Is it me or is she really happy?

Riku: Very happy.

KOMT14: Could we start the dares?

Me: Of course! But, before we start, I have a surprise for you!

Blackstar: Us?

Me: Not you. For the readers.

Everyone except me, Johnny, Sam, Zeek, and KOMT14: Awww...

Johnny: What is this surprise, anyway?

Sam: Yeah you didn't tell us about the surprise.

Me: We're gonna have another group! Make that two!

Zeek: Great!

KOMT14: When will they come here?

Me: Hmm... Let's say ten seconds?

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BLAST OFF! _

_Me: Okay, scratch that, this is what really happen._

?: (_Destroys the door) _Stay away from Poof!

Me: Relax, twerp. Poof is just with you.

?: Here I come, golden spatula!

?: And ice cream!

Roxas: Ice cream! Is it Sea Salt ice cream?

Everyone: (_Stares at Roxas)_

Roxas: You know... the flavor... and stuff... never mind.

Me: Awkward... Anyway, this is the two new groups! Spongebob Squarepants and the Fairly Odd Parents! (_Dances) _Ooh, I'm still happy because, I got the highest score!

The new groups: (_Stares at me)_

Riku: Welcome, to our world.

Me: Anyway, let's start with the dares. KOMT14, will you do the honors?

KOMT14: With pleasure! This is from me! Oh, and I have a special guest!

_meep,meep ! Greetings my friends hw's ur day ? Going well ? in the count of 3 sora's twin brother will be here in 3...2...*BOOM !*. Loran : Heloooo ! Everyone ! And hi brother. Me : *stares at him*. Loran : *stares back*... Oh okey here's the dare ! Me : wish my dare luck... Loran : *sweatdropped* weird... Okey 1) xion divorce with jak and marry with riku 2) saix try to burn xaldin's weopen secretly and blame all to donald. 3) sora change ur gender to a girl. Let's see if roxas fell for it and rape u. 4) let all soroku yaoi fangirl chase after sora and roxas XD. 5) kingdomkey0703 *if i get that right* think of the most creepiest haunted house and change into it and let all the KH,SL,LT,Disney and FF scream ! Aah music to my ears.. That's all the Sadistic Berserk Stabber and Loran is out ! Me : AAAAAHH ! ! Loran : *summons The Crownstriker* what is it ! Me : get off u ugly scum ! YUCK ! *trying to shove a cute *ugly 4 me* kitten away*. Loran : wow that was surprising. first girl to hate some small creature...*weirded out*. Me : the cuteness... IT BURNS ! ! Loran : *sweatdropped* for now on were out._

Sora: I have twin brother?

Sam: Here this might help. (_Brings out the frying pan)_

Sora: NO! That won't be necessary. Remember the time when she (_Points at me) _hit me with a frying pan?

_Flashback!_

_Me: Fine. We'll use Sora then._

_Sora: WHAT! You can't make me!_

_Me: Look! Ice cream! (__Points somewhere)_

_Sora: Where? (__Looks behind)_

_Me: (__Hits Sora on the head with a frying pan)_

_Sora: No more for me, thanks. I'm driving! (__Faints)_

_Back at the present_

Sam: Yeah, I remember that.

Sora: Good.

Sam: (_Hits Sora with a frying pan)_

Sora: Ouch! (_Glares at Sam)_

Sam: Oops... Sorry... My hand slipped.

Loran: Hi bro!

Sora: Not now. I'm gonna be unconscious for a moment. (_Faints)_

Me: Wow, that was a late reaction. (_Gives the letter to Xion and Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it)_ Whoa... Hold on there, partner! We're still young, we can't marry yet. So, maybe, next time.

Me: (_Grins)_

Riku: Why are you grinning?

Me: C'mon, admit it! You want to marry Xion, don't ya?

Riku: What? I do not! ... A little! We're not ready yet, okay?

Me: Yeah, right. Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Saix)_

Saix: (_Reads it and grins then leaves)_

Me: While Saix is doing his dare, let's continue.

Spongebob: Wait a minute, wait a minute! So, all the things you told about us are all lies?

Me: Yeah.

Timmy: Could we leave?

Me: That's not necessary.

Timmy: Wait a minute, I have fairies. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was outta here!

Me: Uh-huh, do that and you'll be fried.

Timmy: How do you know?

Me: Try asking them. (_Points at the KH gang)_

Riku: She's right.

Kairi: We tried everything.

Axel: We tried burning this place but, instead of the studio, we got burned.

Me: See, told you so. Let's continue! Could someone wake Sora up?

Demyx: Ooh! (_Raises hand) _Pick me! Pick me!

Me: Go ahead.

Demyx: Alright! (_Brings out his sitar) _DANCE WATER, DANCE!

Me: Wait a minute! Not us! Only Sora!

_But, it was too late. Demyx, wet us all up._

Demyx: That was fun!

Me: You idiot! I said, Sora! Not us!

Demyx: Oops... My bad.

Sora: What happen? And why are you all wet?

Sam: Try asking him. (_Points at Demyx)_

Me: Never mind. Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it)_ WHAT! First, I got hit by a frying pan twice, and then I run around on Hannah Montana's concert, naked! And now this?

Sam: (_Drags Sora by the collar and goes to the gender changing room)_

Sora: Wait! I'm not done yet! Give me another chance!

Sam: (_Throws Sora to the room and locks the door)_

Me: Umm... Sam.

Sam: What?

Johnny: That's not the Gender changing room.

Sam: Then what is it?

KOMT14: That's the torture room.

Sora: AHHH!

Sam: Oops... Nah, he'll be alright.

Me: Sam, I think you should get him.

Sam: Alright. (_Leaves and comes back with Sora)_

Zeek: (_Clears throat)_

Me: Oh right! Let's move on! (_Reads the letter) _Hey Axel!

Axel: What?

Me: (_Whispers something)_

Axel: On it. (_Summons a portal and whistles)_

_Suddenly, all of the Soroku fans appeared!_

Axel and me: (_Points at Sora and Roxas) _Sic 'em!

All of the Soroku: (_Squeals and chases Sora and Roxas)_

Sora and Roxas: YIPES! (_Runs)_

Me: Oh yeah! (_High fives with Axel)_

Axel: Now that was fun!

Me: Uh-huh!

Squidward: That's it! I've seen enough! I need to get out of here! (_Runs away)_

Me: (_Nods at Larxene)_

Larxene: (_Grins and fires an electric attack at Squidward)_

_Then, Squidward turn into ashes_

Squidward: Too bad that didn't kill me.

Saix: (_Gives me the sign)_

Me: (_Nods) _Hey Xaldin!

Xaldin: What?

Me: May I borrow your weapons?

Xaldin: Sure. (_Summons weapon)_

_But instead of his weapon, he summoned ashes._

Xaldin: AHH! What happen to my beautiful weapon?

Me and Saix: (_Points at Donald)_

Xaldin: You...

Donald: What?

Xaldin: You did this to my weapon! (_Points at his burned weapon)_

Donald: I didn't do it! Promise!

Xaldin: (_Brings out an axe and attacks Donald)_

Donald: (_Dodges the attack) _Hope to die?

Xaldin: (_Attacks Donald)_

Donald: (_Ducks) _Cross my heart?

Xaldin: (_Starts chasing Donald)_

Donald: (_Runs) _Wait! I'm not finish yet!

Me: Anyway, let's move on! (_Reads it)_ This is gonna be fun. (_Presses the button)_

_Then, a large T.V came out_

Me: Oops, wrong button. (_Presses another button)_

_Suddenly, all of the lights turn off._

Me: Oops, another wrong button. (_Presses another button)_

_Then, a REAL laboratory came out._

Vexen: (_Eyes turns into stars)_

Me: Grrr... Why do I always press the wrong button! (_Presses another button)_

_Suddenly, the studio turns into a large pool._

Me: Darn it! I need to label this buttons. (_Presses another button)_

_Then, the studio turns into a haunted mansion!_

Me: Finally! Anyway, let's start! (_Presses the button)_

_Then, me, Johnny, Sam, Zeek, KOMT14, Loran and the two new groups disappears._

Sora: (_Gulps)_

_Suddenly, all of the lights turned off._

Soul: This is really getting creepy.

Roxas: AHH! Something got me!

Namine: It's me, Roxas.

Roxas: Oh. Don't scare me like that.

Riku: We should stick together.

Blackstar: Okay, where's the glue?

Daffy: He didn't mean like that, monkey head!

Blackstar: Hey! I'm not a monkey head!

Leon/Squall: This is no time for fighting.

Donald: Leon is right, we should get out of here.

Sora: Hey Donald, could you cast a fire magic, so we could see our surroundings?

Donald: I'm on it. (_Casts fire)_

_Then, they saw five knights with axes_

All of the casts: (_Screams and runs away)_

The five knights: (_Chases them)_

_Five hours later_

_The five knights finally cornered the casts_

Sora: Please! Have mercy!

Daffy: Yeah! You can't kill us!

Knight no.1: (_Brings out a sign that says 'Make us')_

Ventus: Hey, wait a minute! We have weapons!

All of the casts: Yeah!

Knight no.2: (_Brings out a sign that says 'You can't summon your weapons')_

Terra: How do you know?

Knight no.3: (_Brings out a sign that says 'We know everything')_

All of the knights: (_Raises their axes)_

All of the casts: (_Screams)_

All of the knights: (_Laughs)_

Soul: Hey, what are you laughing at?

Knight no.4: (_Brings out a sign that says 'You!')_

Roxas: You mean, this was all a trick?

Knight no.5: (_Brings out a sign that says 'Yup!')_

Riku: Who are you guys anyway?

Knight no.1: It's for us to know and you to find out.

Cloud: Wait a minute, that voice seems familiar.

Bugs: Hey, you're right!

Blackstar: Alright, you five. Tell us who you are.

Chip: Yeah! Who are you?

_The knights looks at each other and nods and removes their helmets. It was me, Johnny, Sam, Zeek and KOMT14 all along!_

Kairi: It was you?

Me: Yup!

KOMT: You should've seen your faces! (_Laughs)_

Zeek: Yeah! Sora was like, Please! Have mercy! (_Laughs) _That cracks me up!

_Suddenly, all of the lights turned off._

Axel: Are you doing this?

Me: No. We just plan to chase you.

_Suddenly, a scary piano was just heard._

All: (_Shakes)_

Me: Donald, could you cast fire?

Donald: Okay. (_Casts fire)_

_Then, they saw a vampire!_

All: AHHH!

Vampire: (_Laughs)_

Me: Stop laughing!

Vampire: Sorry, we couldn't help it.

Johnny: We? What do you mean we?

Vampire: (_Turns the light on)_

_Then, they saw the new groups!_

Me: (_Groans)_

Sam: So, who are you?

Vampire: It's me, Loran!

Sora: Loran? You're trying to scare us?

Loran: Yup. You should've seen your face, bro! (_Laughs)_

_Suddenly, the lights turned off._

Zeek: Are you guys doing this?

Timmy: We didn't plan this.

_Then, a scary laugh was heard._

Me: Do you think we should run now?

_Then, they saw a scary and real ghost!_

Ghost: Yes. You guys should run now.

Everyone: (_Screams and runs away)_

Ghost: Well, that's it, folks. Bye... (_Fades away)_

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Welp, that's it, folks! Please R&R!

See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter, guys! Hope you guys will have a good laugh!

I only own Johnny, Sam and Zeek. KeybladeofMissingTimes14 owns Loran.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Me: (_Comes in) _Whew... Another tough day!

Johnny: How's your practice for the Graduation?

Me: Okay, first off, I'm not graduating, I'm an undergraduate. Second off, it's tiring.

Sam: When is that, again?

Me: Mmm... I forgot.

Everyone except me: (_Sweatdrops)_

Me: Anyway, shall we start with the dares?

Zeek: Sure!

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_ahh..good times, good times..waaiittt, why am i talking like an oldtimer?___

_boys:get locked in a room w/ justin bieber for 666 days.___

_girls:get locked in a room w/ chuck norris for 777 days.___

_org XIII:get locked in a room w/ yaoi fangirls for 358 days.___

_kairi,xion:get locked in a room(yawn) w/ haters for 365 days.___

_everyone:gang up on chuck norris!___

_eraqus:become a child molester for a day.___

_namine:think fast! *throws a leech at namine*___

_axel:immolate roxas.___

_kairi:write a SoRiku fic.___

_please update_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Oh boys...

All of the boys: (_Gets nervous) _Yes...?

Me: Do you guys like ice cream?

Roxas: What's the flavor?

Me: Many flavors!

Axel: Is there Sea Salt Ice Cream?

Me: Of course!

Roxas: Where is it?

Me: Right over there. (_Points at the door)_

All of the boys: (_Runs towards the door)_

Me: Lock the door!

KOMT14: (_Closes the door and locks it)_

_Meanwhile_

Sora: (_Bangs the door) _Hey! Let us out!

Justin: Hey there!

Everyone: (_Looks at Justin then screams)_

Justin: Here's a song for you guys! (_Sings One Time)_

Ventus: (_Bangs the door) _LET US OUT OF HERE!

_Back with the others_

Me: (_Laughs) _This always cheers me up! Let's move on! (_Reads the letter and grins)_

Namine: Uh-oh, she's grinning...

Me: (_Looks at the girls)_

Aqua: Uh-oh, she's looking at us...

Me: (_Laughs evily)_

Kairi: She's laughing evily...

_Ten minutes later_

Me: (_Laughs) _I love torturing people!

Zeek: So, how many days are we going to let them out?

Me: 1443 days.

Johnny: Wow.

Sam: So, what are we going to do?

KOMT14: Go to the beach?

Loran: Or play online games?

Me: I'm with Loran!

_Many days later_

Me: Welcome back guys!

_Everyone was sucking their thumb while rocking back and fort_

Sora: Happy place... Happy place... Happy place...

Me: Maybe we should take them to the hospital.

Johnny: I'm with you.

_Five minutes later_

Me: Is everyone back to normal?

Riku: Everyone is back to normal except him. (_Points at Marluxia, who was wearing a dress)_

Marluxia: Look at me guys! I look pretty!

Everyone except Marluxia: (_Laughs)_

Soul: (_takes pictures of Marluxia) _How much will this cause on Ebay?

Axel: Forget Ebay! Let's make this as Blackmail material!

Me: Send me!

Axel: I'm on it!

Wanda: (_Covers Poof's eyes)_

Sam: (_Hits Marluxia on the head with a frying pan)_

Marluxia: Twinkle, twinkle, little star... (_Faints)_

Me: We need to take him back at the hospital.

_Five minutes later_

Me: Is he back to normal?

Luxord: He's still unconscious.

Me: We should continue the dares. (_Reads the letter) _Hey Organization 13!

Xemnas: What is it this time?

Me: Can you guys get my stuff right over there? (_Points at the door)_

Larxene: What are we? Your servants?

Me: Yes.

Axel: You can't make us go there! What if it's a trap?

Me: C'mon guys! I'm really tired! Can you help me, please? (_Makes a puppy dog face)_

Axel: Ugh... The face and the eyes... Alright! We'll do it!

Me: Thank you, guys! It's right over there! (_Points at the door)_

Organization 13: (_Walks away)_

Me: Wait!

Xigbar: What?

Me: Xion will stay here.

Demyx: Why?

Me: Because she has a dare.

Demyx: Oh.

Me: You may now continue.

Organization 13 except Xion: (_Goes inside the room)_

Me: Quick! Lock the door!

Axel: What!

KOMT14: (_Locks the door)_

Me: Now that's over, let's move on. (_Reads the letter) _Um... Kairi, Xion.

Kairi and Xion: What?

Me: Do you want some drinks?

Xion: We are a little thirsty...

Me: Okay! Why don't you guys get some drinks, right over there! (_Points at the door)_

Kairi: I don't know. You're not really the nicest person in this place.

Me: Oh c'mon! I'm nice! Trust me!

Xion: If you're sure...

Xion and Kairi: (_Goes to the door)_

Me: (_Gives Johnny the sign)_

Johnny: (_Nods and closes the door and then locks the door)_

_Meanwhile_

Xion: I think we've just been tricked!

Kairi: That evil little girl

Hater no.1: (_Clears throat)_

Kairi and Xion: (_Looks at the Haters)_

Hater no.2: Get them!

All of the haters: (_Charges)_

Kairi and Xion: (_Screams)_

_Back with the others_

Me: So, what are we suppose to do now?

Cosmo: Cartoons!

Wanda: How about outdoor activities?

Everyone: (_Stares at Wanda)_

Wanda: Or cartoons...

Sora: How about video games?

Me: I'm with you this time!

_Many days later_

Me: Hey guys! Welcome back!

_The Organization 13 was covered with kiss marks while Kairi and Xion are covered with bruises._

Sora: (_Gives Kairi an ice bag)_

Kairi: Thanks Sora.

Riku: Here (_Gives Xion a drink)_

Xion: (_Looks at the drink) _Are you sure there are no chemicals in it?

Riku: No. Why would I put chemicals in your drink?

Xion: Just asking. (_Drinks)_

Namine: (_Gives Roxas a wet towel)_

Roxas: Thank you...

Me: Let's move on! (_Read the letter)_ Hey guys!

Daffy: What is it this time? Besides getting tortured.

Me: (_Shows them the letter)_

Everyone: (_Grins)_

Me: Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

Axel: (_Summons a dark portal)_

Everyone: (_Leaves)_

_Ten minutes later_

Me: Ah, sweet victory...

Johnny: Now that's what I call torture.

Me: (_Gives the letter to Eraqus)_

Eraqus: (_Grins and then looks at us)_

Everyone: (_Gulps)_

_Five minutes later_

_Everyone except Eraqus, was inside a cage_

Me: Can't you let the adults go?

Eraqus: Why?

Me: The dare said only children! Not adults too, ding-dong!

Eraqus: Oh. Well, no matter. (_Walks away)_

Me: Hey! Where are you going?

Eraqus: Oh, I'll just explore this place, so ta-ta! (_Leaves)_

Me: (_Growls)_

Johnny: How are we supposed to get out of here?

Sora: We need some kind of key to get out of here...

Everyone except Sora: Use your Keyblade, dumb head!

Sora: O-okay... Yeesh. (_Summons Keyblade) _Well, here goes nothing.

_Sora tries to open the lock but, instead of unlocking it, Sora was pushed against a wall._

Ventus: Did we ever mention that the lock was special?

Me: No. You mentioned it just now.

Zeek: How are we going to unlock it?

Aqua: Only a Master can unlock it...

Everyone except Aqua: (_Stares at Aqua)_

Aqua: What? (_Realizes something) _Oh wait, I am a master...

Me: (_Facepalms)_

Daffy: Well, what are you waiting for, sister? Open it!

Aqua: (_Summons Keyablade and unlocks it)_

Me: YAY! Let's get out of here.

Everyone: (_Leaves the cage)_

Me: Let's continue!

Terra: Wait! What about Master Eraqus?

Me: He can take care of himself. (_Gives the letter to Namine)_

Namine: (_Reads it) _What?

_Suddenly, a leech was thrown to Namine_

Namine: EEK! (_Throws the leech)_

Axel: (_Catches the leech) _AH! (_Throws the leech)_

Me: (_Catches the leech) _Don't give it to me! (_Throws the leech)_

Daffy: (_Catches the leech) _AH! LEECH! (_Throws the leech)_

Blackstar: (_Catches the leech) _AH! Get it off! (_Throws the leech)_

Cosmo: (_Catches the leech) _Ooh... A leech!

Wanda: Don't touch that! (_Snatches the leech and throws it)_

Squidward: (_Catches the leech) _AH! Get it off me! Get it off! (_Throws the leech away)_

Donald: (_Catches the leech) _WAK! (_Throws the leech)_

Leon/Squall: (_Catches the leech) _Disgusting! (_Throws the leech)_

Patrick: (_Catches the leech)_

_Then the leech bit Patrick_

Patrick: OW! What's it doing?

Me: When a leech bit you, he's sucking your blood for food.

Patrick: Oh no! I've been bitten by a vampire leech! And I'm gonna be a vampire too! (_Goes into tantrum)_ It's already happening!

Me: Patrick! There is no such thing as a vampire leech.

Patrick: Oh.

Leech: (_Bites Patrick)_

Patrick: YOEW! (_Throws the leech)_

_When the leech is in the air, Xigbar shoots it with his weapon._

Me: Whew... Thank you, Xigbar.

Xigbar: Don't mention it!

Me: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it) _What! I can't do that! He's my best bud!

Me: Don't worry. I'll revive him as soon as possible.

Axel: I still can't do it!

Me: (_Sighs)_

_Suddenly, a volcano outside erupted!_

Me: (_Stares at the volcano) _Since when did we have a volcano?

Johnny: (_Shrugs)_

Timmy: Oh no! We need someone to sacrifice!

Me: I know! How about Roxas?

Roxas: What!

Me: C'mon! Do it for us! Especially Axel, Xion and Namine!

Roxas: I still can't do it!

Daffy: Don't worry! Cause I, DUCK DODGERS! Will come to save the day! (_Changes into his Duck Dodgers outfit)_

Me: Wha?

Daffy: Duck Dodgers to the rescue! (_Goes to the volcano)_

_When Daffy touched the volcano, his hand just went through!_

Axel: Hey! Wait a minute! (_Walks towards the volcano and touches it but his hand just went through) _The volcano is fake!

Timmy: Told you it won't work.

Me: (_Glares at Timmy)_

Roxas: So you made this up?

Me: Yes.

Roxas: We could've died!

Me: It's just fake!

Kairi: But, what about the lava?

Me: (_Touches the lava) _What? This lava? It's just ketchup! (_Licks my finger with ketchup)_

Namine: So, who helped you?

Me: Johnny, Sam, Zeek, KOMT14, Loran-

Sora: You helped?

Loran: Yeah! And it was fun!

Me: As I was saying, Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo!

Riku: Is there anything else you have to say?

Me: No. Let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it) _Okay. (_Types something on my laptop)_

Sora: What is she doing?

Me: You'll see later on...

_Ten minutes later_

Me: Is the story done?

Riku: Story? You didn't told us she was going to write a story!

Sora: What kind of story is it anyway?

Me: A SoRiku story.

Sora and Riku: What!

Kairi: I'm done!

Sora and Riku: (_Looks at each other and then charges at the laptop)_

Me: Don't let them touch the laptop!

Timmy: I wish Sora and Riku won't move!

Cosmo: You got it!

Wanda and Cosmo: (_Waves wand)_

_Then Sora and Riku can't move but they can still talk._

Sora: Kairi! Don't press enter!

Riku: Whatever you do, don't press enter!

Kairi: Sorry boys. (_Presses enter)_

Me: Yes!

Sora and Riku: No!

Me: (_Laughs) _Okay, Timmy, you can unfreeze them.

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, make it so!

Wanda: You got it, sport!

Cosmo and Wanda: (_Waves wand)_

_Suddenly, Sora and Riku fell down because they didn't know that the spell was broken._

Me: That was fun!

Johnny: You said it!

Me: Well, that's all folks! See you next time!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

That's all folks! Please R&R

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter, folks! Hope you guys have a good laugh!

I only own Johnny, Sam, and Zeek. KeybladeofMissingTimes14 owns Loran.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Me: (_Collapses) _Whew... I'm getting tired of my practice and being bossed around...

Johnny: They're bossing you around?

Me: Not my classmates, my teachers!

Sam: Should we start the dares? Cause I'm getting bored.

Me: Sure!

_This is from __mana50_

_hahahahaha! so funny, now for my dares.___

_Roxas: lock yourself and Xion in a room for 3-5 hours___

_Axel: burn down Marluxia's flowers!(I am so evil)___

_Kairi: kiss Sora on the lips for 2 minutes___

_Saix: ...bury yourself alive and come out of the hole after 10 hours___

_the truths___

_Sora: is it true that you shared a paopu fruit with Kairi___

_Aqua: tell us the truth that you liked Terra___

_Namine: can you draw in just 5 seconds below___

_that is all :)_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Hey Roxas, Xion!

Roxas: What?

Me: Do you guys like some candies?

Xion: Sure.

Me: Great! It's right over there! (_Points at the door)_

Roxas: Wait! What if it's a trap again?

Me: What are you talking about? Sam likes candy and she needs it now.

Sam: She's right!

Roxas: Fine.

Xion and Roxas: (_Goes to the door)_

_When they were inside the room, Johnny closes and locks the door_

Me: Now that's over, let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it and grins) _This is so going to my 'To Burn' list.

Me: You have a 'To Burn' list?

Axel: Yeah. What about it?

Me: Never mind, just do your dare.

Axel: (_Leaves)_

Me: While Axel is doing his dare, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Kairi)_

Kairi: (_Reads it and shrugs and goes to Sora)_

Sora: Hey Kairi! What's up?

Kairi: (_Kisses Sora on the lips)_

Me: (_Whistles)_

_Two minutes later_

Me: (_Checks my watch) _Okay Kairi, you may now stop.

Kairi: (_Stops kissing Sora)_

Sora: (_Blinks ten times) _What just happen?

Riku: You idiot, Kairi just kissed you!

Me: (_Smirks)_

Riku: (_Notices my smirk) _Why are you smirking?

Me: Admit it, Riku! You want Xion to kiss you, right?

Riku: Are you nuts? I wouldn't say that!

Me: Uh-huh... In your mind, you are.

Timmy: (_Whispers at Cosmo and Wanda) _I wish I could read minds.

Wanda: You got it! (_Waves wand)_

Cosmo: One reading mind wish, coming right up! (_Waves wand)_

Timmy: Alright! (_Reads Riku's mind)_

Riku: _Damn, I wish Xion could kiss me..._

Timmy: (_Grins and whispers something to me)_

Me: Good work, Timmy!

Riku: What do you mean 'Good work'?

Me: Nothing.

_Meanwhile_

Axel: Oh yeah! BURN BABY! (_Burns Marluxia's plants) _This is the life!

_Back with the others_

KOMT14: Do you think we should let Roxas and Xion out now?

Me: (_Checks my watch) _Yeah, I think we should let them out now.

Johnny: (_Unlocks the door) _

Me: (_Opens the door) _Hey guys! How are you doing?

_We saw Roxas and Xion playing PSP and DSI_

Me: Hey, that's my PSP and my DSI!

Roxas: We didn't steal it, we just saw this.

Xion: (_Nods)_

Me: But... How... wha?

Roxas: Maybe we should explain it to you properly.

_Flashback_

_Roxas: Darn it! We've been tricked again!_

_Xion: Well, at least there aren't any haters, fans, and other people._

_Roxas: Yeah. (Notices something) Hey, what's that?_

_Xion: I think its kingdomkey0703's gadgets_

_Roxas: Let's play it!_

_Back at the present_

Roxas: And that's how it happens.

Me: Note to self, never leave your gadgets in another room. Anyway, let's go out.

_When we exited the room, we saw a wreck studio!_

Me: What happen to my studio!

Riku: Oh great, she's back.

Me: Could someone explain what happen here?

Maka: When you were inside the other room, Axel just came in.

Spongebob: And he said he was done burning Petal boy's garden.

Peach: Which made Marluxia angry.

Me: Well, where are they?

Everyone: (_Shrugs)_

_Meanwhile_

Axel: C'mon Petal boy! It was a dare!

Marluxia: You will pay!

Me: (_Comes in) _There you are!

Axel: Finally!

Me: You did a bad mistake.

Axel: Yeah. I should have not told that.

Me: C'mon, let's head back.

_Later_

Me: Let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Saix)_

Saix: (_Reads it) _WHAT! I can't bury myself alive!

Me: Look! The other members aren't doing your orders! (_Points somewhere)_

Saix: What! I thought I made them do it! (_Looks somewhere)_

Sam: (_Hits Saix on the head with a frying pan)_

Saix: Owie... (_Faints)_

Me: Who wants to bury Saix alive?

Everyone: (_Raises hand)_

Me: (_Grins)_

_Ten minutes later_

Me: Ah, now that's what I call sweet revenge.

Axel: I know! Now no one will boss us around!

Me: Let's continue. (_Reads the letter) _It looks like a truth! I'll read it out loud. _Sora, is it true that you shared a paopu fruit with Kairi?_

Sora: (_Looks away blushing) _Y-y-yeah...

Me: He admits it!

KOMT14: Aww, that's sweet.

Me: I know!

Riku: (_Groans) _Girls... Sometimes I don't understand them...

Xion: And what does that mean?

Riku: (_Gets nervous) _N-nothing...

Me: Let's continue. Here's another truth. _Aqua, tell us the truth that you like Terra. _(_Brings out a lie detector)_

Aqua: What's with the lie detector?

Me: So we could see if you lie or not.

Aqua: And what happens if I told a lie?

Me: You'll get electrode.

Aqua: Okay...

Me: Anyway, answer the question.

Aqua: I like Terra of course!

Me: You mean like, like?

Aqua: Yes.

Me: You mean more than a friend?

Aqua: Yes.

Me: You mean more than a best friend?

Aqua: Yes.

Me: Okay, you're good!

Aqua: Finally.

Me: Let's move on. Here's another truth. _Namine, can you draw in just five seconds?_

Namine: Yes.

Me: Really? Prove it!

Namine: Okay. (_Brings out her sketch pad)_

Me: Okay, ready? Set, Go!

Namine: (_Draws)_

Me: Five, four, three, two, one!

Namine: Done. (_Shows them the drawing)_

_The drawing was a cute little rabbit._

Bugs: Hey, it's me!

Daffy: That's a regular rabbit, rabbit!

Me: But he's still a rabbit, right Bugs?

Bugs: Yup!

Me: Anyway, let's have another one!

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_aww..___

_aqua:share a paopu fruit w/ terra.___

_ven:secretly lace the fruit w/ potasium cyanide (a VERY EFFECTIVE poison)___

_namine:draw as many non-kh characters as you can in 30 minutes.___

_aqua:how was realm of darkness?___

_sora:hey there, "hero". *sarcasm*___

_demyx:___

_mickey:how about i call you mickey "awesome" mouse from now on?___

_cloud:karaoke battle vs. tifa!___

_namine:conjure a storm of FLYING DONGS.(or dicks, whatever)___

_aerith:jump from a 666-story building.___

_please update!_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Ventus)_

Ventus: (_Reads it) _What! I can't do that! They're both my best friends!

Me: Fine. I'll do it! (_Puts something on the Paopu fruit and gives the letter to Aqua)_

Aqua: (_Reads it) _But where will I find a Paopu fruit?

Me: Here. (_Gives the Paopu fruit to Aqua) _Please do that in the other room, because it disturbs me.

Aqua: (_Shrugs) _C'mon Terra.

Terra: Wait a minute, where are we going?

Aqua: You'll see. (_Leaves with Terra)_

Me: Okay! Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Namine)_

Namine: (_Reads the letter) _Sure! (_Brings out her sketchpad)_

Me: Okay, your 30 minutes starts now!

Namine: (_Draws)_

Me: While she's drawing, let us continue!

_Suddenly, there was a scream!_

Aqua: (_Comes in) _Something happen to Terra!

Me: Let me guess, poisoned?

Aqua: Yeah! Wait a minute, how did you know?

Me: It was a dare. (_Snaps fingers) _There, he's alive again.

Aqua: (_Sighs in relief)_

Me: Anyway, you have a question. _Aqua, how was the Realm of Darkness?_

Aqua: Well, it's dark, scary, but, the ocean is fine.

Me: Yeah... Anyway, let's move on. Hey Sora!

Sora: What?

Me: There's a message for you.

Sora: Really? What does it say?

Me: (_Reads the message out loud) Hey there "Hero" (Sarcasm)_

Sora: Hey! I saw that Sarcasm statement!

Me: Whatever! Are you done, Namine? Because you're running out of time.

Namine: I'm almost done.

Me: Okay.

_Ten minutes later_

Namine: I'm done!

Me: Finally! Let us see!

Namine: (_Shows them the drawing)_

Me: Hey! It's us!

Daffy: Hey, that's me!

Me: Anyway, let's continue with the dares. (_Gives the letter to Mickey)_

Mickey: (_Reads it) _Sure!

Me: Wow, that was easy! (_Gives the letter to Cloud and Tifa)_

Cloud and Tifa: (_Reads it) _We're gonna do what?

Me: Sing!

Cloud: But where are we supposed to get a kara-

Me: (_Brings out a karaoke)_

Cloud: (_Stares at the karaoke) _I spoke to soon.

Me: Anyway, start with the contest!

Tifa: But, what will we sing?

Me: I dunno, sing whatever you like, just do the contest!

Cloud and Tifa: (_Sighs)_

_Ten minutes later_

Johnny: So, who's the winner?

Me: Hmmm... let's see. (_Opens the envelope) _It's Tifa!

Riku: I knew it...

Me: Were you spying me?

Riku: No.

Me: Anyway, let's continue. (_Reads the letter) _Johnny, Sam, Zeek, KOMT14, Loran and Namine, come with me.

Namine: Where are we going?

Me: Just follow me.

_Me and the ones I called went to a bomb shelter._

Johnny: Why are we in a bomb shelter?

Me: Because Namine will do something really bad. (_Gives the letter to Namine)_

Namine: (_Reads it) _I don't know, and besides, I promised myself I won't do something bad again.

Me: C'mon, just once.

Namine: (_Sighs) _Okay... (_Draws something)_

_Meanwhile_

Sora: What are they doing inside there?

Riku: Who knows? Maybe they're making Namine do something bad.

Kairi: But, Namine said that she promised not to do something bad.

_Suddenly, a lot of flying dongs surround the casts._

Cosmo: AHH! Run for your lives! Flying dongs chaos!

_Meanwhile_

Me: (_Polishing my nails)_

Zeek: So that's why we're in a bomb shelter.

Me: Yup! It was a dare, and I thought it would be dangerous, so, I decided we should stay in a bomb shelter!

_Everyone inside the bomb shelter heard a scream_

Loran: Wow, I feel sorry for them.

Me: They'll be fine! So, what are we going to do?

Johnny: How about playing your DSI?

Me: Nah. I think I'll pass.

Sam: How about eating?

Me: You always think of food, but I think I'll pass_._

KOMT14: How about board games?

Me: What's the game?

KOMT14: Let's see... There's Snake 'n Ladders, Scrabble and Monopoly.

Me: I call Monopoly!

_One hour later_

Me: (_Peeks outside) _Is the storm done?

Namine: Yes. I gave the flying dongs one hour to have their fun.

Me: Alright. Where is everybody?

Johnny: I think they're in there. (_Points at the other bomb shelter)_

Me: That's weird. I only have one bomb shelter.

Zeek: (_Tries to open the door but it was locked) _It's locked.

Sam: Let me handle it. (_Bangs the door) _You better open the door or else!

_Suddenly, we heard Riku's voice_

Riku: Or what?

Sam: You asked for it. (_Steps back and then destroys the door with one heavy push) _I warned you all.

Me: Relax everyone, the storm is over.

Terra: Since when did you get nice?

Me: Do you want to get poisoned again?

Terra: (_Cringes) _Okay, I take back what I just asked.

Me: Good. So, who build this bomb shelter?

Timmy: Actually, I wished one.

KOMT14: Well, that explains the sign.

Timmy and Wanda: Sign? We didn't put any sign. (_Looks at Cosmo, who was holding a marker)_

Cosmo: You noticed my sign? That's great! I was the one who put up the sign! (_Points at the sign that says:' WE'RE ALL INSIDE IN THIS CONVENIENT SHELTER'. It also had an arrow that points at the door)_

Me: Never mind, let's just continue with the dares. (_Gives the letter to Aerith)_

Aerith: (_Reads it) _What!

Me: Good luck! (_Presses the button)_

_Suddenly, the garage doors opened_

Me: Oh wait, wrong button. Good luck now! (_Presses another button)_

_Then, the T.V was turned on_

Me: Man, I really need to label this buttons. Good luck now! (_Presses another button)_

_Then, Aerith was transported and Aerith ended up high in the air!_

Aerith: (_Screams)_

_Back with me and the others_

Me: Well guys, that's it! I'll see you next time!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

That's it, guys! Please R&R!

See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter, guys! Hope you have a good laugh!

I only own Johnny, Sam, and Zeek. KeybladeofMissingTimes14 owns Loran.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Me: (_Comes in with two medals and three certificates) _Oh yeah! (_Dances)_

Riku: Would you stop that 'Oh yeah!' thing.

Me: Sorry. Woohoo! I'm second honor in English while I'm first honor at Chinese! _**(A/N: Yes. I studied Chinese) **_

Johnny: You guys studied Chinese?

Me: Yeah!

Sora: Really?

Soul: Prove it!

Me: (_Sighs) _Wo jiao lu mei ling. _**(A/N: Yes. That's Chinese)**_

Everyone except me: (_Stares at me)_

Kid: Um... Not to be rude, but-

Roxas: What does that mean?

Me: It means: 'My name is Ro-' (_Covers mouth)_

Everyone except me: Huh?

Me: Sorry, can't reveal my true name.

Zeek: Anyway, shall we start the dares?

Me: Not yet.

Sam: What do you mean by 'Not yet'?

Me: There's another hostess coming here.

Sora: Wait! If you said a hostess, then that means...

Me: It's a girl. What do you think? A boy?

Kairi: No. Sora is just an idiot.

Riku: (_Laughs) _Sora is an idiot!

Xion: Don't laugh, you're an idiot too.

Sora: (_Laughs) _Riku is an idiot!

Riku: (_Glares at Sora) _Do you have to repeat everything she said.

Sora: Yes.

_Then, Riku tackles Sora and beat him up. _

Me: Would someone stop them.

Kairi: (_Sighs and summons her Keyblade and hits them on the head)_

Sora: Please call 911...

Me: Why?

Riku: Because we need bandages...

Johnny: Anyway, when is the hostess coming?

Me: I dunno. She just said she'd be coming here.

_Suddenly, a dark portal was summoned and a girl came out. _

Girl: (_Notices Sora and Riku beaten up) _Am in the right room?

Me: Yes. Yes you are.

Girl: Good. Cause I always went the wrong room.

Johnny: Let me guess, you didn't follow the map.

Girl: Yup.

Me: Anyway, guys! Meet my Nobody, Xaron!

Xaron: Howdy!

Organization 13: (_Groans)_

Xemnas: Kids this days... Always making up fake Nobodies.

Me: (_Glares at Xemnas)_

Xaron: (_Summons a dark portal)_

Me: (_Whistles)_

_Suddenly, a lot of Authors came out of the portal._

Me: (_Points at Xemnas) _Sic 'im!

_Then, the Authors chases Xemnas_

Me: That will hold him for a while.

Johnny: So, are we going to start the dares?

Me: Yeah!

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_oh yeah, the demyx dare in my latest review was missing so..___

_demyx:!XDBADBBSJ6#;/":'+;'#:'"/!/+:-,-/647;56#/++:/-#;:-#!6;;*-"':;0#'#!0_')#56_1-;+786#'"6#'"5664;4;#")';_)"';#_;:#456#'"-*3211111!___

_please update_

Me: Here's a message for you, Demyx! (_Gives the letter to Demyx)_

Demyx: (_Reads it) _Hey! I'm not a Bad Ass!

Me: Weird. Let's continue.

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_heh heh heh.___

_SSB cast: start a snowball war vs. EVERYONE while this plays in the background.. .com/watch?v=WIPQTG2gcnw___

_BBS trio: once you guys are done w/ midgar, there's another race..yes, i am planning to make an entire GP for you guys. your opponents are the "big bosses" of Nintendo: mario, link, kirby, pikachu and samus. the location is Rainbow Road, and here's the background music... .com/watch?v=5mGd0Gf60OI___

_KH cast: read this.. /TroperTales/ P.S. anyone who tries to destroy the laptop must be RAPED.___

_axel: are you a pedophile for roxas?___

_xigbar: here's 13 insta-death bullets, 9 explosive bullets and 99 laser bullets. use any of them to GOUGE OUT TERRA'S EYES.___

_kairi: to quote tvTropes: "Kairi from Kingdom Hearts has the dual misfortune of being seen as a proto-Shallow Love Interest and Distressed Damsel (the second one being true, the first one not so much), and being the main love interest to the hero in a fandom that's been pretty much owned by yaoi fangirls since 2005." ..i think it says a lot about you. *sarcasm*___

_sora: also from tvTropes: "# Sora himself has slowly started developing a hatedom from certain Organization XIII fans, or people who find his Shonen hero qualities annoying. He's also become more of a Scrappy to people who think the secret ending in Birth By Sleep takes his role as The Messiah a little too far. His Nobody, Roxas, can also qualify, but under a subtrope." ...see my response for kairi above.___

_terra, aqua: you guys are lucky..again, from tvTropes: "While Birth by Sleep is in no way light on Ship Tease from all directions, the most popular ship by far is that of Terra and Aqua. Not a believer? Go see the Last Episode for proof. It doesn't help that Ven, the other member of the trio, appears to ship them and Terra and Aqua seem to act more like Ven's parents than his surrogate brother and sister. Bonus points in that this is perhaps the only het ship in the fandom that even the yaoi fangirls are supportive of, which is a Crowning Moment Of Awesome for the writers." ...awesome indeed.___

_axel, roxas: AkuRoku, anyone? oh, tvTropes.. "Axel and Roxas, anyone? in the circles where fanfic is written and fanart is made, it's undoubtedly FAR more popular than Naminé/Roxas or Xion/Roxas, both of which might as well be official couples. They have LOADS of fan arts and fanfics. Try and go find a Kingdom Hearts fan who hasn't seen/read any of them. It's everywhere. There's no escaping the Akuroku. It doesn't help that their creator Tetsuya Nomura even said that their "friendship" was the closest thing any of the Nobodies had to real love. Cue the yaoi fangirls squeeing." REAL SUBTLE.___

_please updateeeeee.._

Me: Hey guys!

Daffy: What?

Me: We're gonna have a snowball fight!

Sora: (_Looks outside of the window) _Um... Hate to break the fun part, but, there is no snow.

Me: Don't worry, we'll just go to Mulan's world and play there!

Everyone except me: (_Shrugs)_

Me: Xaron and Axel, if you please?

Xaron and Axel: (_Summons dark portal)_

Me: Let's go, everyone! (_Leaves)_

_Then, a dark portal was summoned at the Land of Dragons then we came out and it was freezing!_

Me: O-o-oops... I-I f-f-forgot t-to bring s-sweaters!

Kairi: Are we g-g-going back?

Me: (_Nods)_

_Narrator: Five minutes later._

Me: Okay guys! We're going to form a team.

Sora: (_Raises hand) _I call team Alpha!

Everyone except Sora: (_Stares at Sora)_

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _N-never mind.

Me: Okay...

Johnny: So, are we going to form a team?

Me: No. The reviewer said SSB vs. Everyone.

Everyone: Okay!

Me: (_Brings out a CD player and plays the song)_ Let's start! (_Throws a snowball at Mario)_

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

_Everyone was back at my studio and we just caught colds_

Me: Achoo! Note to self, never play snowball fight ever again!

Maka: Well, at least it was fun, right?

Me: I guess so. Let's continue with the dares. (_Reads the letter and presses the button)_

_The studio changes into Rainbow Road_

Me: Okay! We're going to have a race again!

Terra: Let me guess, Me, Ven, Aqua, Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu and Samus are going to race?

Me: Yes. Wait, how did you know?

Terra: I snuck inside your room and check the dares in your laptop.

Me: Never mind. Anyway, let's start!

Johnny: Okay guys! Ready?

BBS Trio: (_Summons Keyblade rider)_

Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu and Samus: (_Puts seatbelt on)_

Johnny: Get set, GO!

_Then, all the racers start the race_

Me: (_Brings out a CD player and plays the song)_ And their off!

Sam: Welcome back at our Truth or Dare race!

Zeek: Right now we have our challengers namely:

The BBS Trio or Terra, Aqua and Ventus!

Then we have our old hero, Mario!

Then we have our second hero, Link!

Our cute little and dangerous puffball, Kirby!

A mouse with electric attacks, Pikachu!

And of course, our futuristic hero, Samus!

Me: And we're your host namely:

Kingdomkey0703

Sam

And

Zeek!

Sam: And of course we have our flag racer, Johnny. And we have our photography, Xaron!

Me: Let's start with the race!

Ventus: (_Drives past Kirby)_

Zeek: Ven just pass through Kirby!

Sam: And I don't think Kirby wants that.

Terra: (_Drives past Ven)_

Me: And Terra just passes through Ventus!

Sam: And it looks liked its gonna be a photo finish!

The racers: (_Crosses the finish line)_

Johnny: (_Waves the flag)_

Xaron: (_Takes a picture of them and gives me the picture)_

Me: (_Looks at the picture) _Pikachu wins!

Crowd: (_Cheers)_

Ventus: Why do we always get beaten by an animal? First it was Roadrunner, and then it was Bahamut, then Pikachu!

Terra: Don't worry about it, at least we have fun.

Me: That's the spirit! (_Presses the button)_

_The Rainbow Road changes into my studio_

Me: Let's continue with the dares. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _All of the KH gang, come and read this.

Riku: Oh great, that one again.

KH gang: (_Looks at my laptop)_

Sora: Can I destroy it?

Me: Do that and you'll get rape.

Sora: Okay... I take back what I asked.

Me: Anyway, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Axel)_

Axel: (_Reads it) _What! I'm not a pedophile for Roxas! What makes you say that?

Me: I don't know. And maybe I can agree with that question.

Axel: Why?

Me: Because you two always hang out!

Axel: That's different!

Me: Okay, okay! Don't get too hot. You might burn this place. Anyway, let's continue. (_Gives the letter and a huge box to Xigbar)_

Xigbar: (_Looks at the box) _What's this?

Me: Why don't you read the letter first, idiot.

Xigbar: (_Shrugs and reads the letter) _Alright. (_Opens the box and takes out the explosive bullets, which are big)_

Xaron: Uh... Terra? I think you should run now.

Terra: Why?

Xigbar: (_Aims his weapon at Terra)_

Xaron: (_Points at Xigbar) _That's why!

Xigbar: (_Shoots a bullet)_

Terra: Uh-oh! (_Runs away)_

_The bullet missed Terra and hit the stove, then the camera zooms out and shows the world and something exploded on the side of the world. The camera zooms in and shows us that we were covered with ashes._

Me: (_Coughs) _Namine, we need your room again.

Namine: (_Sighs) _Okay.

_Narrator: One change of room later_

Cosmo: Ooh... It's all white! (_Pretends to be blind) _AHH! I can't see, I think I've got blind!

Wanda: That's because you close your eyes!

Cosmo: (_Opens eyes) _Right...

Me: Let's just continue. (_Reads the letter) _Hey Kairi!

Kairi: Yes?

Me: There's a message for you. It says: '_Kairi from Kingdom Hearts has the dual misfortune of being seen as a proto-Shallow Love Interest and Distressed Damsel (the second one being true, the first one not so much), and being the main love interest to the hero in a fandom that's been pretty much owned by yaoi fangirls since 2005.'_

Kairi: I don't like the first part, but I liked the second part!

Me: Yeah... Anyway, let's move on. (_Reads the letter) _There's a message for you, Sora!

Sora: What does it say?

Me: (_Clears throat) _It says: _'# Sora himself has slowly started developing a hatedom from certain Organization XIII fans, or people who find his Shonen hero qualities annoying. He's also become more of a Scrappy to people who think the secret ending in Birth By Sleep takes his role as The Messiah a little too far. His Nobody, Roxas, can also qualify, but under a subtrope.'_

Sora: (_Snatches the letter from me and rips it into little pieces) _I always hate that tvTropes.

Me: Uh-huh... (_Reads the letter) _Terra, Aqua! There's a message for you!

Aqua: And what does it say?

Me: Relax Aqua, it's not an insult letter.

Terra: Then what does it say?

Me: It says: '_While Birth by Sleep is in no way light on Ship Tease from all directions, the most popular ship by far is that of Terra and Aqua. Not a believer? Go see the Last Episode for proof. It doesn't help that Ven, the other member of the trio, appears to ship them and Terra and Aqua seem to act more like Ven's parents than his surrogate brother and sister. Bonus points in that this is perhaps the only het ship in the fandom that even the yaoi fangirls are supportive of, which is a Crowning Moment Of Awesome for the writers.'_

Terra and Aqua: So true.

Me: I know! Let's continue! (_Reads the letter) _There's a letter for Axel and Roxas!

Axel: It better be good.

Roxas: What does it say?

Me: It says: '_Axel and Roxas, anyone? in the circles where fanfic is written and fanart is made, it's undoubtedly FAR more popular than Naminé/Roxas or Xion/Roxas, both of which might as well be official couples. They have LOADS of fan arts and fanfics. Try and go find a Kingdom Hearts fan who hasn't seen/read any of them. It's everywhere. There's no escaping the Akuroku. It doesn't help that their creator Tetsuya Nomura even said that their "friendship" was the closest thing any of the Nobodies had to real love. Cue the yaoi fangirls squeeing.'_

Axel: What! We are not in love!

Roxas: Give me that! (_Snatches the letter and rips it into pieces like Sora did) _

Me: Why do you guys rip the letter if you guys are insulted?

Axel: The letter just keeps on getting on our nerves, okay?

Me: I get it. Anyway, that's all for now, folks!

Mickey: See ya real soon!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

That's it folks! Please R&R. Oh by the way, there's a special chapter on chapter 20. So stay tune!

See ya!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another special chapter folks!

I only own Johnny, Sam, Zeek, and Xaron. KeybladeofMissingTimes14 owns Loran.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP

Me: Hey guys! Good News!

Blackstar: You won't continue this fic?

Me: (_Laughs sarcastically) _No. It's Summer!

Everyone: (_Cheers)_

Me: Go to the beach, do surfing, make sand castles, or maybe, do outdoor activities! Or play computer all day, like me!

Everyone: (_Stares at me)_

Sora: (_Whispers at Soul) _Is she the real host?

Soul: (_Nods) _Yeah.

_Then, a flat screen T.V came in and shows a boy with an evil face_

Boy: Yes. Cheer all you want, but did you forgot something, Kingdomkey0703?

Me: I didn't forget anything.

Boy: Ugh. Do I have to repeat everything? Alright, today is the day we all die!

Everyone: What?

Boy: Oops... Wrong script. (_Throws the script away and gets another on) _Today is the day we're all going to the Olympus!

Me: What?

Boy: (_Face palms) _It means all of the host and their casts are going to do some games.

Me: (_Thinks) _Oh yeah! I remember it now! When summer vacation starts, we host agreed to do some games in the Olympus and see who is the most responsible host! And if one of the host and their casts wins, they will be given one wish!

Timmy: Free rule wish?

Me: Yes!

Boy: And once I won that wish, I will wish that you will be banished out of this village! (_Laughs evily then coughs) _Excuse me. See you later on the games!

_Then, the T.V disappears_

Riku: Who is that brat anyway?

Me: That's my rival and arch enemy, Mark! We were enemies since we were kids!

Johnny: So now what do we do?

Me: We're gonna win that contest.

Sam: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Me: We're here! (_Checks watch) _Uh-oh, the games will start now! We have to hurry guys!

Everyone: (_Nods)_

_Narrator: One squeezing entrance later_

Me: Okay guys! Time to get dress! (_Nods at Timmy)_

Timmy: I wish we have blue jumpsuits!

Wanda and Cosmo: (_Waves wand)_

_Then, everyone was wearing blue jumpsuits_

Sora: So, what's the first game?

Me: I dunno.

Voice: You've got to be joking me!

Everyone: (_Turns around and sees Mark) _

Me: What is it now?

Mark: I just want you to introduce to my cast! (_Points at his back)_

_We saw replicas of my cast and they were black!_

Me: You made replicas of them! But they're dark! Not to mention, scary! Who helped you?

Voice: Me, of course!

_We saw Anti Cosmo!_

Wanda: Oh no! It's Anti Cosmo, the smartest Anti Fairy!

A. Cosmo: (_Laughs evily) _

Voice: Don't forget about me.

_Then, HP came in!_

Timmy: And HP too! You worked together, this time?

HP: No. I'm on my own.

Me: Where did you found the Anti fairies?

Mark: It's for me to know and you to find out!

Me: Fine! Don't tell me! Let's go guys! (_Walks away)_

_Then, a trumpet was heard. And a person came in with a torch in his hand and went to the larger torch_

Person: I declare this Olympus games, OPEN!

_When the person was about to light up the other torch, a wind came and blew the fire away._

_Narrator: Please stand by for a while, folks!_

_A trumpet was heard and a person came in with a torch in his hand._

Person: I declare this Olympus games, OPEN!

_A wind came in again and blew the fire away._

Axel: Come on! On with the games!

Crowd: (_Looks at Axel)_

Me: (_Covers Axel's mouth and whispers to him) _You better shut your mouth or else. DON'T MIND HIM, FOLKS! JUST CONTINUE!

_Narrator: Please stand by again. We're having some technical difficulties._

_A trumpet was heard and a person came in. AGAIN_

Person: I declare this Olympus games, OPEN!

_A wind came again and blew the fire away._

Axel: Let me handle this! (_Snaps fingers and the large torch starts a fire) _There! The torch is done, let the games begin!

Me: Okay guys! First game is agility race.

Cosmo: Ooh! Pick me! I'm good at agility and I run fast!

Me: I want Mario to do it!

Mario: Okay!

Me: Okay Mario. No pressure, just run as fast as you can and jump and duck, kay?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

Me: Good!

_The competitors are Mario, Anti Wanda and a pixie fairy_

Person: On your mark, get set, Go!

_The competitors start the race_

Mario: (_Jumps) _Yay! I'm-a-winning! I'm-a-winning!

Anti Cosmo: Yay! I'm cheating! I'm cheating! (_Waves wand)_

_When Mario was about to jump, a brick wall met his face!_

Me: NO!

Mario: Mama mia...

Anti Wanda: (_Crosses the finish line) _Yay! I win!

Anti Cosmo and Mark: (_High fives)_

Peach: Mario!

Me: Great. We lost the agility race! But it's okay, we still have a lot of games.

Sora: What's the next game?

Me: It's a sword fight, and Sora, you're the man I'm looking for!

Sora: I'm going to play?

Me: Yeah, don't worry, you're good at sword fighting right?

Sora: Yeah...

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Sora: Tell me again why I'm doing it?

Kairi: (_Massages his shoulder)_

Me: Because you're good at sword fight!

Sora: But I'm not that good!

Me: But you said you're good at it! Just do it!

Sora: Alright!

_The competitors are Sora and the pixie fairy_

Kairi: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Me: Yeah, he'll win, I'm sure of it!

Person: (_Rings the bell)_

Sora: (_Charges at the pixie fairy)_

HP: Why don't we turn up the heat? (_Waves his cellphone)_

_When Sora is about to attack, a large torch came in and burns him! When the torch is gone, Sora was covered with ashes._

Sora: (_Coughs)_

Kairi: Sora! (_Goes to Sora)_

Me: I stand corrected...

Kairi: Are you all right, Sora?

Sora: I'm fine... No need to worry...

Referee: One... two... three, you're out!

Me: WHAT! It's okay, stay cool. (_Inhales and exhales) _Sora! Are you okay?

Sora: (_Nods)_

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Me: Okay guys! Next is the protection game. Whoever stays the longest and unharmed, wins.

Cosmo: Pick me! I'm good at that!

Me: I pick Goofy!

Goofy: Okay!

Me: Okay Goofy, just stay unharmed, you're good at protecting others, right?

Goofy: Yup! Remember when I protect Sora from Riku's attack?

Me: Yup! Now, go in there and protect yourself!

Goofy: I'm on it! (_Picks his shield)_

_Goofy didn't notice that his shield was made of cardboard._

_The competitors are Goofy, Anti Goofy and HP_

Person: Ready? Get set, GO!

_Then, pebbles, arrows, sticks, and flaming arrows came in_

Anti Goofy: (_Puts a flaming arrow at Goofy's butt)_

Goofy: Here we go! (_Blocks the pebbles but didn't notice the flaming arrow at his butt and then sniffs something) _Hey, what's cooking?

HP: (_Points at Goofy)_

Goofy: (_Looks at his butt then panics and jumps) _YAH HOO HOO HOO HOO!

Me: (_Face palms)_

Donald: Typical Goofy...

Anti Goofy: YAY! I win!

Goofy: (_Lands on Donald) _Oops... Sorry Donald.

Donald: Get off of me, you big palooka!

Me: Grrr... I can't take it anymore! Those guys are cheating!

Riku: We already noticed that!

Me: Okay, First, I wish the others are uninjured!

Timmy: (_Nods)_

Cosmo and Wanda: (_Waves wands)_

Me: Second, we need to work together and win these games!

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Let's party. The next game is the ice cream jump! And Patrick is the lucky man!

Patrick: I am?

Me: Yeah! Just make an ice cream flavor.

Patrick: Okay!

_The competitors are Patrick, Anti Patrick and a pixie fairy. Anti Patrick and the pixie fairy are done, which leave us to Patrick_

Patrick: (_Puts a large cone as a pants)_

Me: Go Patrick!

Patrick: (_Jumps and dips himself with chocolate)_

Judges: (_Gives Patrick a perfect ten)_

Pixie: They gave him a perfect ten.

HP: How about we give them a perfect ten million? (_Brings out a brief case and opens it. The brief case was full of munny!)_

Judges: (_Eyes becomes dollars and changes Patrick's score into zero)_

Me: Quick! I need a hair dryer!

Xion: (_Brings out a single hairdryer and groups of hairdryer) _Single or group?

Me: (_Gets the hair dryer and blows the munny away)_

Judges: (_Glares at the Pixies and changes Patrick's score into perfect ten again)_

Everyone: YAY PATRICK!

Patrick: Yay me!

Mark: You may have won this round but me and Anti fairies aren't quitting!

HP: And the Pixie fairies too!

Me: We'll see about that! Next game is archery!

Cosmo: Pick me! Pick me! I'm good at archery!

Me: I need Daffy.

Daffy: You called?

Me: You're good at archery, right?

Daffy: Of course, I'm Robin Hood for Pete's sake!

Me: Then Daffy, you're going to play that game!

Daffy: I'm on it! (_Brings out his bow and arrow)_

_The competitors are Daffy, Anti Cosmo and HP_

Daffy: Here I go! (_Readies is bow and arrow)_

_Then, a pixie fairy came in with a solid gold munny and aims it at the sun and blinds Daffy!_

Daffy: AHH! My cornea!

Me: I need a mirror!

Xion: (_Brings out a facial mirror and a dental mirror) _Facial or dental?

Me: (_Takes the facial mirror and aims it at the sun and blinds Anti Cosmo and HP)_

Anti Cosmo and HP: AHH! Our corneas! (_Fires the arrow but missed the bull's eye)_

Daffy: (_Rubs eyes) _There you are! (_Fires the arrow hits the bull's eye at the center)_

Everyone: YEAH! Daffy! Daffy! Daffy!

Daffy: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!

Me: Alright! Next game is Agility! You need Ninja skills to get that flag and go to the finish line with that flag! And Blackstar is the one!

Blackstar: Okay!

Me: Mess this game up, and you're dead, got it?

Blackstar: I understand clearly!

Me: Great!

_The competitors are Blackstar, Anti Blackstar and a pixie fairy_

Person: On your mark, get set go!

Blackstar: (_Gets the flag) _I got it!

Pixie: (_Snatches the flag from Blackstar) _Thank you!

Timmy: I wish there was a brick wall on that pixie's way!

Cosmo and Wanda: (_Waves wands)_

_Then, a brick wall appeared and the pixie hits the wall_

Anti Blackstar: (_Snatches the Flag) _Why thank you, Sanderson!

Blackstar: Hey! (_Chases Anti Blackstar)_

Timmy: I wish there was a brick wall on Anti Blackstar's way!

Wanda and Cosmo: (_Waves wands)_

_Then, a brick wall met Anti Blackstar's face_

Blackstar: (_Snatches the flag) _Thank you! (_Crosses the finish line)_

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Way the go, Blackstar!

Blackstar: I am good out there, right?

Me: Okay, next is hit the Frisbee game. And Vincent is the one!

Vincent: (_Nods)_

Me: Okay Vincent, just aim the frisbee and your done, got it?

Vincent: Every word.

Me: Okay!

_The competitors are Vincent, Anti Vincent and HP_

Person: (_Blows the whistle)_

_Then, frisbees came in flying high! When Vincent was about to shoot, water came out instead of a bullet!_

Me: I need a real gun!

Xigbar: (_Brings out a shotgun and_ _a pistol) _Shotgun or pistol?

Me: (_Grabs the pistol) _Vincent! Catch! (_Throws the pistol)_

Vincent: (_Catches the pistol and shoots a bullet at the frisbee)_

Timmy: Good thing I wished Anti Vincent and HP's guns are water guns.

Me: Good work.

Vincent: (_Comes in) _I won.

Me: Way the go!

Yuffie: So? What's next on the menu?

Me: Okay, the last game is the time traveling running race!

Terra: Who's even fast enough to run?

Cosmo: Pick me! Pick me! Please pick me!

Me: Cosmo, you're the one!

Everyone except me and Cosmo: What!

Soul: Dude! Are you serious?

Axel: Yeah! You're going to let that idiot race?

Wanda: Hey! He is not an idiot! But I agree to them, though.

Timmy: It's okay, Wanda! I know what Kingdomkey0703 up to!

Me: Yup!

_The competitors are Cosmo, Anti Cosmo and HP_

Cosmo: You can count on me coach! I, Cosmo can-

_While Cosmo was blabbering, the race already started but Cosmo didn't notice!_

Cosmo: There is no doubt that I'll-

Everyone except Cosmo: RUN, COSMO, RUN!

Cosmo: (_Runs and jumps on the portal)_

_Meanwhile_

HP: I'll win that free rule wish after this.

A. Cosmo: Quit blabbering! I'll win!

HP: (_Waves cellphone and a brick wall appeared in front of A. Cosmo) _For your information, I'll win.

A. Cosmo: Oh yeah! (_Waves wand and a brick wall appeared in front of HP)_

_The cheaters then fight each other while running! Then, Cosmo came in._

Cosmo: Don't worry, guys! I'll win this contest!

_Meanwhile_

_Anti Cosmo and HP are still fighting each other and avoid the dinosaurs from eating them, then, jumps in the portal. Then Cosmo appears and rides on a plant eating dinosaur_

Cosmo: Whee!

_Meanwhile_

_Anti Cosmo and HP still fights each other and jumps into the portal. Cosmo appears while sweating_

Cosmo: Whew... You guys are fast! (_Trips and his head fall down) _Uh-oh!

Napoleon: (_Comes in) _We're out of cannon balls! (_Sees Cosmo's head) _This will be perfect!

_Meanwhile_

_Anti Cosmo and HP came back at the Olympus but they're still fighting!_

Me: Oh no! Cosmo isn't here yet!

Ventus: We're doomed!

_Meanwhile_

Napoleon: (_Puts Cosmo's head on the cannon) _Fire in the hole! (_Fires)_

_Then, Cosmo was sent flying and went to the portal!_

_Meanwhile_

Kairi: I can't watch! (_Covers eyes)_

Soul: Well, it's time to pack our things...

_Anti Cosmo and HP are almost at the finish line but Cosmo just crosses the finish line first!_

Everyone: (_Cheers) _Alright Cosmo!

Cosmo: Yay me!

Wanda: I'm proud of you, honey!

Me: We're all proud of you!

Timmy: I know you could do it Cosmo!

Everyone: Woohoo!

Me: Then that means we won the one free rule wish.

Mark: But... But... I'm confused.

Me: We know Cosmo could won because Anti Cosmo and HP keep on cheating on each other!

HP: So, what are you going to wish for?

Blackstar: I know! Make them strip naked in front of everyone!

Daffy: Let's make them our servants!

Me: I decided to do... Nothing.

Everyone: What!

Timmy: I agree, it looks like they learned they're lesson.

Me: And besides, I have a better idea!

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Roxas: I love your wish! (_Continues to eat Sea Salt Ice cream)_

Me: It's a good wish isn't it? (_Continues to eat Sea Salt Ice cream)_

Johnny: Yeah! It's great!

Maka: One question, though.

Me: And what's that?

Maka: Where did you send Mark, the Anti Fairies and the Pixie Fairies?

Timmy: We got that under control.

Me: Well, that's it folks!

Mickey: See ya real soon!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

That's all folks! Please R&R. Tune in next time!

See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter, folks! Hope you have a good laugh!

I only own Johnny, Sam, Zeek and Xaron. KeybladeofMissingTimes14 owns Loran.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Me: ...

Everyone except me: (_Stares at me) _...

Riku: What? You're not going to greet us like 'Hey guys!' or 'I'm back, guys!' or some insults?

Me: ...

Blackstar: Who are you and what have you done at our old host?

Me: (_Glares at Blackstar) _It's still me, idiot.

Riku: Wait, is that braces in your teeth?

Me: (_Glares at Riku) _Don't you dare laugh.

Riku: It is braces! (_Laughs) _I can't believe you're wearing braces!

Sora: I wouldn't laugh if I were you.

Riku: Why?

Sora: (_Points at me)_

Me: (_Cracks fists)_

Riku: (_Gulps)_

_Narrator: One beating match later_

Me: Are you ready to give up now?

Riku: Yes! I give up! You win!

Me: Good.

Riku: Now please get off of me.

_We find out that I was seating on top of Riku_

Me: (_Stands up) _So, are you going to tease me again?

Riku: (_Stands up) _No, I learned my lesson, never tease you again, you never what will you do to me.

Sora: (_Laughs) _

Riku: What are you laughing at?

Sora: Riku was beat up by a girl! (_Laughs)_

Riku: Okay, you had your time, now stop.

Sora: Okay, I'll stop. (_Tries not to laugh)_

Me: Let's start now shall we?

Aliah: Yeah, I think you should.

_This is from __kingdomheartsluvr505_

_this is gona be fun.___

_Sora: sing "If you were gay" to riku___

_cloud: try to steal sehpiroth's sword useing ur teeth ONLY___

_demyx: give me a hug!___

_riku: chew on your butt like a dog does___

_larxene: eat axel's cooking XD___

_Kairi, aqua, namine: dress up like ur crushes and sing "im a barbie girl" with a bunch of apple sauce in ur mouths___

_riku: do u wanna kill jak?___

_zexion: sing "im bringin sexy back" while wearing panties that have i 3 vegas on the butt___

_sora, riku: look at wat pops up when u search on google images "sora and riku" :)___

_xemnas(mansex): run around nake with a snow cone cone taped to ur head while saying: im mansex the unicorn queen___

_marlluxia: make a flower that wraps around axel(make it so he doesint move)while a bunch of fan girls tackel him___

_i hopr u luv my dares!_

Me: Okay, let's start! (_Gives the letter to Sora)_

Sora: (_Reads it) _What! I'm going to do what!

Riku: That's called karma, Sora. (_Laughs)_

Me: Don't laugh, he's gonna sing for you.

Riku: (_Stops laughing) _Wait, WHAT!

Sora: That's called karma, Riku.

Me: Just do the dare.

Sora: (_Sighs and sings)_

Everyone except Sora and Riku: (_Laughs)_

Me: Okay, that's enough.

Sora: I feel so embarrassed...

Riku: You're not the only one...

Johnny: We should continue.

Me: Yeah. (_Gives the letter to Cloud)_

Cloud: (_Reads it) _Alright. (_Sneaks behind Sephiroth and tries to steal his sword with his teeth)_

_When Cloud is already half way there, Sephiroth saw him!_

Sephiroth: Cloud, what are you doing?

Cloud: It was a dare.

Sephiroth: Meteor.

Cloud: What?

_Then, a meteor came above Cloud!_

Cloud: (_Looks up) _Oh, shi-

_The meteor fell on Cloud._

Everyone except Cloud and Sephiroth: (_Cringes) _Ooh...

Timmy: That's gonna hurt tomorrow.

Me: Yeah. Let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Demyx)_

Demyx: (_Reads it) _SURE!

Aliah: Please welcome_, _kingdomheartsluvr505!

Luvr: Thank you, thank you!

Me: Alright Demyx! You know what to do!

Demyx: (_Hugs Luvr)_

Me: Let's move on! (_Gives the letter to Riku)_

Riku: (_Reads it) _WHAT!

Me: Do your dare or else.

Riku: And what if I don't want to?

Me: Do you want to be beaten up again?

Riku: (_Cringes) _No.

Me: Good. Now, do your dare!

Riku: (_Sighs and chews his, you know what)_

Sora: (_Takes pictures of Riku) _This is so going to the internet and I'll make this as Blackmail material!

Riku: Once I'm done with this, you're gonna be dead!

Me: (_Checks watch) _Okay Riku, you can have your revenge on Sora.

Sora: (_Gulps)_

Riku: (_Summons Keyblade) _Give. Me. Those. Pictures!

Sora: Can't. Love to, but can't.

Riku: Then I'll get it myself.

Sora: How?

Xaron: I think you should run away now, Sora.

Sora: Why?

Xaron: (_Points at Riku, who was getting madder) _That's why!

Sora: Uh-oh! (_Runs away)_

Riku: (_Chases Sora)_

Me: While Riku is having his revenge on Sora, let's continue. (_Gives the letter to Axel and Larxene)_

Larxene: I'm going to eat Axel's cooking?

Me: The dare said so.

Axel: Great! I'll make my specialty. I'll be right back! (_Goes to the kitchen)_

Me: Why do I have a feeling, that Axel is going to mess this dare up?

Sora: (_Stops running) _What?

_Then Riku tackles Sora and gets the pictures and then rips it into pieces_

Sora: Hey! I'm suppose to post that on the internet!

Riku: Well, I guess your luck just changed.

_Meanwhile_

Axel: Hmmm... Let's see here. Should I use the stove or my powers? (_Thinks) _Stove.

_When Axel turns on the stove, the studio exploded!_

Axel: (_Coughs)_

Me: (_Glares at Axel)_

Axel: Uhh... I can't explain.

Me: (_Looks at Namine)_

Namine: (_Notices me) _Oh no! Not my room! Remember the time you guys broke my vase?

Me: Then where are we suppose to stay for a while?

Everyone except Sora: (_Looks at Sora)_

Sora: What?

Me: Donald, Goofy? We need a Gummi ship!

Goofy and Donald: (_Salutes)_

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Sora: Hey Donald, can I drive?

Donald: No. Remember the time when you crashed this ship?

Sora: C'mon Donald!

Kairi: Tell me again why are we going back to our island?

Me: We need a place to stay for a while.

Timmy: We're going to an island?

Cosmo: Really? Yay! We're going to have fun out there! The waves, the seagulls.

Wanda: Ignore the idiot

Poof: Poof, Poof!

Riku: That reminds me, why does Poof always say its name?

Cosmo: Two words! Baby.

Wanda: That's one word.

Cosmo: Oh. Then I'll say it twice then, baby, baby!

Squidward: What kind of island are we going anyway?

Goofy: Destiny Islands, of course!

Soul: Ah, can't wait to relax there.

Yuffie: Are you excited, Squall?

Leon/Squall: That's Leon.

Bugs: Say, is there any coconuts there?

Kairi: Lots of coconuts!

Mario: I can't –a-wait!

Sora: C'mon Donald! Just let me drive once!

Donald: No!

Sora: (_Grabs the wheel) _Come on!

Donald: Sora, don't!

_Then, the two idiots start to argue and begin to pull the wheel. Then, Sora accidentally destroys the wheel._

Donald: See? You ruined everything.

Me: Guys...?

Donald: What?

Johnny: I think you should look at the road!

Sora and Donald: (_Looks at space)_

_They realize that they were about to crash land on Destiny Islands!_

Everyone: (_Screams)_

_Narrator: One crash on Destiny Islands later_

Me: (_Gets out of the water and spits water on my mouth)_ Is everyone all right?

Kairi: We're all right!

Me: Say, where's Donald and Sora?

Everyone: (_Looks at the ocean)_

Daffy: They could be drowning!

Riku: (_Sighs) _Let me do it. (_Jumps in the water)_

_Narrator: One minute later_

Riku: (_Comes out of the water while holding Sora and Donald) _Here (_Drops them)_

Sora: (_Spits water out of his mouth)_

Donald: (_Mumbles something and removes the crab on his tail) _Sora! Didn't I told you not to do anything stupid?

Sora: Hey! I was asking if I could drive!

Donald: Well, I said no!

Everyone except Donald and Sora: (_Stares at them)_

Sam: Could we drown the two idiots?

Me: No.

Donald: That's it! (_Summons wand and casts Fire)_

_Sora was hit but he still stands up_

Sora: Oh yeah? (_Summons Keyblade) _Well two can play in this game!

_When Sora and Donald are about to charge at each other, Riku and Goofy hold them down._

Kairi: Anyway, where are we going to stay?

Me: Let's just stay here.

Kairi: In this island? Aren't we gonna get cold later?

Blackstar: Looks like this place is really warm.

Daffy: Duh! This is an island!

Me: Let's continue.

Riku: Hold on. (_Ties Sora and Donald) _Okay, you may now continue.

Me: Anyway, is your food done, Axel?

Axel: Now that you mentioned it, (_Brings out his food) _here it is!

Me: Well Larxene, you know what to do.

Larxene: Give me the food.

Axel: (_Gives the food to Larxene) _Bon appetite!

Larxene: (_Eats the food and chews it slowly) _Actually, it's not half bad! What did you put in here?

Axel: Oh, just a lot of hot sauce.

Larxene: Did you say hot sauce? (_Turns red) _WATER! I need water!

Demyx: (_Brings out his sitar) _DANCE WATER, DANCE!

Me: No! She didn't mean-

_But it was too late, Demyx wet us all up. AGAIN._

Everyone except Demyx: (_Glares at Demyx)_

Demyx: Did I made a mistake again?

Sam: What does it look like, genius.

Soul: Well, at least it's not raining!

Poof: Poof, poof! (_Waves wand)_

Everyone except Poof: No Poof! No!

_Then, a thick, dark clouds came in and pours water on the group._

Me: Nice going, Soul.

Soul: HEY!

Kairi: Now what?

Me: We need a dry place.

Riku: Actually, I think I know where.

Sam: Don't just stand there! Lead us!

Riku: Okay, okay. Sheesh.

_Narrator: 10 minutes later_

Me: Well, this is great! We're all squeezed up together!

_We find out that the place Riku led us is too small for us._

Riku: That's what I've been trying to tell you.

Johnny: Well, look at the bright side! At least this place is dry enough!

Aliah: Yeah! We can continue the dares here!

Me: Fine. (_Gives the letter to Kairi, Aqua, Namine)_

Kairi, Aqua, Namine: (_Reads the letter) _

Kairi: But where are we gonna find apple sauce?

Me: Don't worry. Cosmo and Wanda are gonna poof it in no time! Right, Timmy?

Timmy: Right! Cosmo, Wanda? I wish we have apple sauce!

Cosmo: One apple sauce wish coming right up! (_Waves wand)_

Wanda: (_Waves wand)_

_Then, an apple sauce appears in my hand_

Me: Could you hold this for me? (_Gives the apple sauce to Aliah)_

Aliah: Sure!

Me: Now, all we need is the clothes. Hey Sora, Terra, Roxas!

Sora, Terra, Roxas: What?

Me: Could we borrow your clothes?

Roxas: What for?

Me: Just give it to me! (_Holds out a hand)_

Roxas, Terra: Yes mam! (_Gives them their spare clothes)_

Me: Good. (_Turns to Sora) _Well, Sora?

Sora: (_Looks at his clothes) _But this is my only clothes...

Me: Well, you know what to do then. (_Grins)_

Sora: (_Gulps) _Uh... Hey... uh... I'm gonna buy a cereal named 'I gotta get out of here!' (_Runs away)_

Me: (_Checks watch) _Wait for it... Okay, now let's chase him!

Everyone: (_Chases Sora) _

_Narrator: Two hours later_

Sora: So, why am I upside down again?

_We find out that Sora was upside down because a rope was tied on his ankle and the rope was tied on the tree_

Riku: Because you were stupid to notice the trapped we made up.

Me: Correct! Okay, me and the girls are going for a walk while you guys are gonna remove his clothes. Got it?

All of the boys: (_Gives me a thumbs up)_

Me: Good! Okay girls, let's go.

_When all of the girls are out of sight, the boys slowly approach Sora._

Sora: (_Gulps) _WAIT!

Soul: What?

Sora: Why don't Cosmo poof up the clothes I'm wearing?

Timmy: Not a bad idea! Cosmo!

_No reply_

Timmy: Cosmo.

_No reply_

Timmy: Cosmo?

_We find out that Cosmo was nowhere to be seen._

Daffy: Where the heck is that idiot?

_Meanwhile_

Me: Cosmo what are you doing here?

Cosmo: Well, when you said the guys are going to remove Sora's clothes, I decided to join with you guys!

Me: Say Cosmo, could you stand on that platform?

Cosmo: Which one? The one that said trap door or the one that says eject?

Me: Anything will do.

Cosmo: (_Stands on the eject platform) _As I was saying-

Me: (_Pulls the lever)_

_Then, Cosmo was sent flying_

Me: That'll take care of him. Where were we?

Maka: We were about to go to the mall.

Me: Oh right.

_Back with the boys_

Sora: Wait, wait, wait!

Riku: What now Sora?

Sora: Why don't you guys... uh...

Mr. Krabs: Enough small talk, besides, Key **(My nickname)** said she'll give me some cash if we strip you naked.

_Then the boys slowly approach Sora again but were stopped because of Cosmo, who landed in front of them._

Blackstar: Now what?

Sora: (_Sees Cosmo) _Cosmo! Thank goodness you're here!

Cosmo: Yes! Yes I am!

Timmy: How did you get here Cosmo?

Cosmo: Well, Key said that I need to stand on the platform that says eject. I was about to say something, then I suddenly went flying then I landed here.

Sora: Anyway! Cosmo, can you poof me some clothes that looks like mine?

Cosmo: I'm not sure. You're not my God child. What do you say Timmy?

Timmy: Hmmm... What do you guys say?

Sora: I say yes!

Riku: I don't know. Why don't we just strip him naked?

Timmy: That'll do.

Sora: No!

_Narrator: Five minutes later_

Riku: There, all done.

_We find out that Sora was half naked._

Sora: Good. Now can you please let go of me?

Roxas: If you say so. (_Kicks the stick that was stuck on the sand with a rope tied in to it)_

Sora: Uh oh.

_Then Sora falls down on the cold sand_

Sora: I didn't mean like that!

Roxas: Well, at least you're free!

_Then all of the girls came in with Sea Salt ice cream on their left hand while the shopping bags are on the right hand_

Roxas: (_Notices the ice cream) _You bought Sea Salt ice cream for yourselves, but not us?

Me: Sorry, our hands are full.

Aliah: (_Laughs) _Nice underwear, Sora!

_Sora was wearing underwear with Keyblade designs_

Sam: Yeah, where'd you bought it? Singapore?

Sora: (_Covers his now red face) _

Me: Let's just go back.

Johnny: To the studio?

Me: Sadly no. But I know where we can stay for a while...

Peach: Where?

Me: To the secret place!

Sora: (_Widens eyes) _No! Not there!

Me: Why? You want something to share?

Sora: Yes! I mean, No! Just don't go in there!

Me: Don't worry dude. I already know your secret.

Sora: What! How did you know?

Me: Dude! You have your own video game! You're famous!

Sora: I am?

Me: Whatever. (_Walks away)_

Sora: Wait! (_Grabs my feet)_

Me: Sora, let go of me!

Sora: You still can't go there!

Me: And why not?

Sora: Because the others still doesn't know!

Me: And when you meant others, you meant Kairi?

Sora: Uh... Yeah?

Me: Whatever dude. (_Removes Sora's hand and continues to walk)_

Sora: Don't go in the cave!

Me: I'm not going in the cave! Sheesh. (_Leaves)_

Riku: So, where are we going to stay for a while?

Johnny: I don't know. Let's just go back. Lead the way, Riku.

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

Johnny: Since the hostess isn't here, I'm in charge for a while.

Sam: What are you talking about? I'm the one who's in charge.

Johnny: Now, hold on for a minute! I'm the one who's in charge!

Sam: No, I am.

Everyone except Sam and Johnny: (_Stares at Sam and Johnny)_

Xaron: They've been fighting for a long time.

Aliah: I know, it's getting annoying.

Zeek: What should we do?

Loran: (_Shrugs)_

Xaron: (_Snaps fingers) _I got an idea! Since I'm the Nobody of the hostess, I'm the one who's in charge. (_Snatches the paper from Johnny)_

Johnny: Hey!

Cloud: Oh god, I just notice that bossy #2 is here.

Xaron: Hey! Just so you know, I'm not that kind of bossy as my Somebody.

Roxas: Correct! Besides I'm not an idiot like my Somebody here. (_Points at Sora)_

Sora: Hey!

Xaron: Anyway, where's the apple sauce?

Aliah: Right here! (_Gives the apple sauce to Xaron)_

Xaron: Thank you, Aliah!

Aliah: no prob!

Xaron: Where did Key put the clothes?

Roxas and Terra: (_Gives them their spare clothes)_

Xaron; Thank you, gentlemen! Where are Sora's clothes?

Riku: Here it is. (_Gives the clothes to Xaron)_

Sora: Hey! After this dare could you guys give me my clothes? Besides, it's getting cold.

Xaron: Fine, whatever. Change into these, girls! (_Gives the clothes to Kairi, Namine, Aqua)_

Aqua: Um... Where should we change?

Xaron: Uh oh.

Daffy: What do you mean 'Uh oh'?

Namine: It means we don't know where we should change.

Daffy: Thank you, sweetheart.

Roxas: Hey! Don't call her sweetheart unless you are me!

Daffy: (_Brings out Roxas' jacket and wears it) _Hello, my name is Roxas. I'm the Keyblade Master's Nobody. I wield light and I can summon Samurai Nobodies. How's that?

Roxas: (_Drops jaws)_

Axel: (_Nudges Roxas) _Ooh, he nailed you, Roxas!

Roxas: Shut up.

Kairi: Getting back to the topic! Where are we going to change? Do you want us to change outside or here?

Sora: I say let's have them change here!

Everyone except Sora: (_Glares at Sora)_

Sora: It was joke! I swear! Cross my heart! Hope to die!

Xaron: Well, this is going to be a problem.

_Then, I came in with a big smile on my face._

Me: Good news guys!

Johnny: Are we going back to the studio?

Me: No, the studio is still a wreck but I know where we should stay for a while!

Sora: Where?

Me: It's a surprise. (_Whispers something to Xaron)_

Xaron: Okay! (_Summons portal)_

Me: In the portal guys!

_Narrator: Five minutes later_

Riku: So, this is your home? You've been out for a couple of minutes just to ask your mom to stay here for a while?

Me: Yes, yes I did. Anywa-

_I was cut off by a barking noise_

Me: Bubbles!

Leon: (_Looks around)_ Dude, there's no bubbles here.

Me: Not bubbles, Bubbles!

Leon: Okay...?

_Then a dog with a dress that says 'BEST BUDDY' came in_

Me: Hi Bubbles! (_Hugs the dog)_

Everyone except me: Ohhh! Her dog is named Bubbles! Ohhh!

Me: Ignore them, Bubbles. How's my precious dog?

Bubbles: Bark!

Axel: She has a mutt on her house. She had a **dog **on her house.

Bubbles: (_Growls at Axel)_

Axel: (_Hides behind Roxas) _An angry, vicious dog!

Me: Run along Bubble! I'll see you later!

_Then the dog left_

Terra: How many dogs do you have anyway?

Me: I have five dogs.

Axel: You have five mutts in the house?

Me: Plus a cat.

Axel: Okay, you have five mutts in the house, plus a cat?

Me: Won't believe me?

Axel: Yeeeeaaa- No.

Me: (_Opens a window and points outside) _Look.

Everyone except me: (_Looks outside)_

_They saw a white Siberian Husky and four Shit Tzu _

Axel: Holy shit, that's one big dog.

Roxas: Yeah, but where's the cat?

Me: At the other side of the house. Did I ever mention that the cat is going to have babies?

Axel: Okay, let me get this straight, you have five mutts in the house, plus a cat with baby cats?

Me: Don't you mean kittens?

Axel: Yeah, I meant that.

Me: Yes, yes I have. You wouldn't believe that I have lots of dogs here before.

Soul: Really? How many?

Xigbar: Yeah impress us!

Luxord: I bet it was about ten dogs.

Sora: Well, I bet it was fifteen! How do you say about that?

Namine: I bet it was twenty and above.

Luxord: Okay, whoever wins the bet will win 100 munny, deal?

Sora and Namine: Deal.

Me: Do you guys really have to bet?

Sora, Luxord and Namine: (_Nods)_

Me: And Namine is right! I had twenty dogs and above!

Axel: Double shit.

Sora: You mean we lose by Namine?

Roxas: You got a problem about that?

Sora: Not exactly.

Me: Anyway, let's continue with the dares. Where were we?

Kairi: We were about to change.

Me: Oh right. The restroom is at the computer room.

Aqua: Got it!

Kairi, Namine, Aqua: (_Leaves)_

Me: So, while they're changing let's move on. (_Reads the letter) _Hey Riku!

Riku: What?

Me: There's a question for you.

Riku: What is it?

Me: It says '_Riku, do you wanna kill Jak?'_

Riku: Yes! In fact, I'll do it now!

_Riku tries to leave, but I held him back by the collar_

Me: Not so fast! The letter didn't said you have to kill him and besides, he's my friend.

Riku: Really?

Me: Really. Anyway, girls! Are you almost done?

Namine: Hold on! We're helping Kairi!

Me: Why? She can change on her own.

Kairi: Sora's clothes are hard to wear!

Everyone except Sora: (_Looks at Sora)_

Sora: What?

Me: Nothing. Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Zexion)_

Zexion: (_Reads it) _No. Way. In. Hell.

Me: Do it or else.

Zexion: Fine. Where am I suppose to do that?

Me: Well, we don't want mom to freak out and if we did that outside the guards will blame me for it. What about my room?

Timmy: That'll do!

Me: To my room guys!

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Me: Okay Zexion, here's the underwear!

Zexion: Where's your bathroom?

Me: Just beside this room.

Zexion: (_Leaves)_

Me: So, what do you guys wanna do first?

Everyone: (_Shrugs)_

Sora: How about monopoly?

Me: I think I'll pass.

Axel: Why?

Me: I suck in that game. (_Brings out a DSI and starts to play) _Damn it! Stupid Heartless!

Axel: And she starts to play that stupid game again.

Me: You got a problem, Axel? If you do, I'll let my _mutt _eat you.

Axel: (_Gulps) _Nope. Not a single one.

Me: Good. (_Goes back to play) _Damn it! Die you stupid thing!

Timmy: Anyone up for a game of Go Fish?

Sora: I'll do it!

Me: Damn you! (_Turns off my DSI)_

Axel: Finally gave up?

Me: You know, Axel? You may be my pranking buddy but I still hate you!

Roxas: Pranking buddies? I don't remember that.

Axel: We've been pranking buddies ever since the first day! I still remember our first prank.

_Flashback at Marluxia's garden_

_Me: Shhh! (Brings out a sword)_

_Axel: (Summons Chakrams)_

Narrator: Fifteen minutes later

_Axel: Mission accomplished!_

_Me: Oh yeah!_

We find out that Marluxia's garden was been cut and burned by me and Axel

_Me: Wait till he sees he's garden all cut up and burned! (Snickers)_

_Axel: Let's get out of here before anyone sees us._

_Me: Right behind ya, pranking buddy!_

_End of flashback_

Marluxia: Wait! You guys were the one who ruined my garden?

Me: No duh, sherlock! Didn't you saw the flashback?

Sora: I still remember that there was a man with a mask and he was holding knife and he pointed the knife at me!

Me: Oh! That one...

Sora: You and Axel pranked on me, didn't you?

Axel: Oh yeah! That one was a fortune! You should've seen your face!

_Flashback at the kitchen_

_Me: You ready?_

_Axel: Ready! Is the camera ready?_

_Me: Ready as you said! (Hears footsteps) He's coming! (Hides behind the counter) Get ready!_

_Axel: (Wears the mask, brings out a knife and hides in the closet)_

Then, Sora came in

_Sora: Where was it again, Johnny?_

_Johnny: __**(A/N: He's not in the kitchen, he's at the living room.) **__At the closet!_

_Sora: Closet, closet, closet. (Sees the closet, AKA the trap) There it is! (Opens the door and sees a masked man) Hey._

_Masked man: (Points the knife at Sora)_

_Sora: (Widens eyes and screams)_

_Masked man: (Raises the knife) _

_Sora: (Runs away) Have mercy! (Leaves the kitchen)_

_Masked man: (Laughs)_

_Me: Good one, Axel!_

_Axel: (Removes the mask) I can't believe he fell for it! Did you get the video?_

_Me: Yup! I can't wait to tell everyone!_

_End of flashback_

Me: I still have the video in my cellphone! (_Brings out my cellphone)_

Sora: Give me that! (_Snatches my cellphone and begins to watch the video) _Damn! Delete! (_Deletes the video)_

Axel: (_Whispers at me) _Sad to say but we already send it at the internet.

Me: (_Snickers)_

Sora: (_Notices me) _What are you laughing at?

Me: Oh nothing.

Riku: Wait a minute! So it was you two who've been pranking around the studio?

Axel: Well duh!

Riku: So it was you guys who surprised me with the tissue paper!

Me: Oh yeah! I remember that!

_Flashback_

_Me: Ready?_

_Axel: I already set up the trap. Good luck!_

_Me: Okay!_

Narrator: several minutes later

_Me: Hey Riku!_

_Riku: What?_

_Me: Could you give me some tissue?_

_Riku: Uh... Sure. _

Riku pulls the tissue roll. Suddenly, a tape measure **(The tape measure the carpenters use. Yeah, that one)** explodes which surprises Riku

_Riku: Holy shit!_

_Me: (Laughs and shows him my cellphone) I got the whole scene and I'm going to show everybody! (Leaves)_

_Riku: Hey! Get back here! (Chases me)_

_End of flashback_

Me: Ah, good times, good times...

Riku: I still hate that prank.

_Then, Kairi, Namine, and Aqua came in, wearing Sora, Roxas and Terra's outfit. Which were too big for them to fit._

Me: 'Bout damn time!

Kairi: Sorry, Sora's clothes are hard to wear.

Me: Right, still remember that. Anyway, where's the apple sauce?

Aliah: Right here. (_Gives me the apple sauce)_

Me: Thank you! Okay girls, eat this.

Namine: We're going to eat apple sauce?

Me: Actually, you're going to stuff it in your mouth.

Kairi, Namine, Aqua: (_Shrugs and puts the apple sauce in their mouth)_

Me: And sing this song! (_Gives them a paper)_

Kairi, Namine, Aqua: (_Sighs and sings the song)_

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Kairi: Could we get some water?

Me: Go ahead, feel free to roam around.

Aqua: Thanks.

_Then, the three girls left_

Me: What is taking Zexion so long?

Sam: Want me to check on him?

Me: Sure.

Sam: (_Leaves)_

Me: While Sam is checking on Zexion, let's continue. (_Reads the letter and types something on my laptop) _Hey Sora, Riku! Check this out!

Sora and Riku: (_Looks at the laptop)_

Sora: Can I destroy it?

Me: No.

Sora: Okay then. (_Burns my laptop)_

Me: Hey!

Sora: What? It's called burning not destroying.

Me: Good theory. Anyway, Sam! Is Zexion done?

Sam: Yeah!

Me: Great! Bring him here!

Sam: (_Drags Zexion, who is wearing the underwear)_

Everyone: (_Tries not to laugh but fails)_

Me: Nice underwear!

Zexion: (_Mutters something)_

Me: Just do it already.

Zexion: (_Groans and sings)_

Everyone: (_Laughs even harder)_

Zexion: Okay you had your fun. Now, can I change already?

Me: Yes you may.

Zexion: (_Leaves)_

Me: Okay, let's move! (_Gives the letter to Xemnas)_

Xemnas: (_Reads it) _Hell no.

Me: Do it or I'll strip you naked in front of everyone!

Xemnas: Alright, I'll do it already!

Me: Wait!

Xemnas: What!

Me: I have a better idea! (_Looks at Axel) _You thinking what I'm thinking?

Axel: Yeah!

Me and Axel: To the mall!

Xemnas: Hell no!

Me: Hell yes!

Sora: Wait! I'm still half naked!

Me: Oh right!

_Then, Kairi, Namine and Aqua came in, wearing their normal clothes_

Kairi: Here you go, Sora! (_Gives the clothes to Sora)_

Sora: Yes!

_Sora leaves and then comes back within 10 seconds, wearing his clothes_

Me: Weird.

Riku: I know.

Me: But anyway, to the mall!

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

Xemnas: I am not going to run around in the fucking public!

Me: Well, the dare said you have to run around naked!

Xemnas: Fucking no!

_Then, a mother with a child passes by and hears our coversation_

Boy: What is the meaning of fuck?

Mother: (_Gasps) _Don't say that! (_Glares at Xemnas and leaves)_

Me: Xemnas, don't cuss in the public.

Xemnas: I can cuss all I want!

Me: Just do the dare!

Xemnas: Fine!

_Narrator: Ten minutes later back at Key's house_

Me: I still can't believe that the officer arrested Xemnas

Roxas: Well, at least no one is going to boss us around.

Axel: Oh yeah!

Me: Let's move on. (_Gives the letter to Marluxia)_

Marluxia: (_Reads it, grins and snaps his finger) _

_Then, all of my plants began to move and wraps Axel tightly_

Axel: Hey petal boy! Let go of me!

Marluxia: No can do, Axel. (_Summons portal and whistles)_

_Then, Fan girls came in and squeals as they tackle Axel_

Me: Oooh, that's gonna hurt tomorrow. Anyway, that's all folks!

Mickey: See ya real soon!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Sorry for the delay! The computer got a virus but it's already fixed! Again, I'm so sorry! Please R&R

See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Truth or Dare**_

Here's another chapter folks! Disclaimer please!

Mr. Krabs: Key doesn't anything, they belong to their respective owners. She only owns her OCs, Johnny, Sam, Zeek and Xaron. Now where's the money?

Right behind the fridge. ENJOY!

Mr. Krabs: I will enjoy all right!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-

Me: Hey Axel, what day is it today?

Axel: It's Friday the 13th. Why?

Me: Friday the 13th? Everybody run! It's Friday the 13th!

Everyone except me and Axel: (_Screams and runs around)_

Me and Axel: (_Laughs)_

Everyone except me and Axel: (_Stops running around and stares at me and Axel)_

Riku: Oh very funny.

Me: You should've seen your faces!

Timmy: Are you sure it's not Friday the 13th?

Me: No it's not, we're just joking around.

Timmy: Does that mean you don't believe bad luck?

Me: No I don't. Never ever, never will.

Sora: Could we just start the dares already?

Me: Not yet. First I have a surprise for you!

Daffy: Us?

Me: Not you, the viewers!

Roxas: Of course.

Me: Lexeaus will be in charge in here while me and Axel are off to another world.

Donald: And what world is that?

Me: It's...

Everyone: (_Leans forward)_

Me: A...

Everyone: (_Leans closer)_

Me: Secret.

Everyone except me: (_Falls down)_

Cloud: A secret?

Me: Yes, a secret. (_Leaves and comes back, wearing an Organization cloak) _

Xemnas: Hey, you're not even a member of the Organization, why are you wearing that?

Me: Because, I need it. Let's go!

Axel: (_Summons a portal)_

Me and Axel: (_Leaves)_

Soul: So, what are we gonna do now?

Luxord: Anyone up for a game of Poker?

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Me: Okay, let's get the new group and go.

Axel: Got it. Now, where were they again?

Me: (_Puts hood up) _I think I send them in a cafe or something.

Axel: Great! Let's go to that cafe. (_Puts hood up)_

Me: (_Trips) _Ow...

Axel: You okay?

Me: Yeah, I think so... (_Stands up)_

Axel: I think its bad luck.

Me: Didn't I said I don't believe bad luck.

Axel: Right... Let's go.

_Narrator: One hour later_

Me: Here we are!

Axel: This is it?

Me: Yup! Let's go in!

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Neku: Hey did you guys get some weird letter that says you have to go in the cafe?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

_Then, two figures came in, wearing a black coat._

Figure #1: Is everyone in here already?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Figure #1: Good. Axel, if you please.

Figure #2: Aye aye, captain.

Figure #1: Don't say that, it really bugs me.

Figure #2: Fine, fine. (_Summons a portal)_

_The figure #1 accidentally hits the salt, which causes the salt to fall down. Then, an anvil fell down, but luckily the figure #1 dodges it. _

Figure #1: Whew... That was a close one.

Figure #2: Ooh... Bad luck.

Figure #1: Didn't I told you I don't believe in bad luck.

Figure #2: Yeah, whatever.

Figure #1: Anyway, in the portal guys.

Neku: How should we even know that you guys are good?

Figure #1: Just get in!

Everyone: (_Salutes and goes in the portal)_

_Narrator: Later_

_A portal appeared in the studio. Then, a few people came in while shaking_

Riku: let me guess, two figures came and summon a strange portal and one of them said to get in?

New group: (_Nods)_

_Then, me and Axel came in._

Me: Welcome to our studio!

Sora: Wait! So this is the surprise?

Me: Yes, yes it is!

?: Okay, tell us first why are we here and who are you guys?

Me: Oh right. My name is kingdomkey0703, just call me Key.

?: But why are we here?

Me: You guys are going to play a game named Truth or Dare! (_Looks around) _Where's Larxene?

Roxas: Why?

Me: Because I want everyone here.

Roxas: She went to the kitchen, said something about getting chips.

Axel: I wouldn't do that if I were her.

Xion: Why?

Me: In three, two, one...

_Then, there was a scream coming from the kitchen. Larxene came out while holding a stuffed monster._

Larxene: Who put this in the refrigerator?

Me and Axel: (_Points at Marluxia)_

Larxene: You...

Marluxia: Me?

Me: I would be running now if I were you.

Marluxia: (_Runs away and went to his garden)_

Larxene: (_Follows Marluxia)_

Me: (_Brings out lots of sunglasses) _You should wear this guys.

Timmy: Why?

Me: Trust me, you do not want to get blind.

Everyone: (_Wears sunglasses)_

Axel: Popcorn?

Me: Why, thank you!

_Then, there was a flash of light_

Everyone: Ooh... aah...

_Then, Larxene came in, holding a fried Marluxia_

Larxene: Now, where were we?

Me: Right... Anyway, this is The World Ends With You group!

New group: (_Waves)_

Me: (_Faces the viewers) _Reminder folks, I just discover them so please don't make questions coming from the game.

Sora: (_Whispers at Riku) _Who is she talking to?

Riku: I have no idea.

Me: You see I haven't played them yet, so please don't make questions coming from the game.

Axel: You haven't download the game because you were too lazy.

Me: Whatever! Now, let's start shall we?

_Then, a black cat walks past me_

Me: Since when did we get a cat?

_Then, a dark cloud forms on top of my head and pours water on me_

Me: Alright, whoever is doing this, stop it.

Everyone: (_Shrugs)_

Riku: Dude, it's not us.

Timmy: It's bad luck.

Me: I told you, I don't believe in bad luck and that is that!

Timmy: Whatever floats your boat.

Me: Now, could someone remove the cloud?

Poof: Poof, poof. (_Waves wand)_

_The, the cloud disappears_

Me: Thank you, Poof!

Riku: Just get on with the dares already!

Me: Okay, okay.

_This is from __nisteriuscide_

_BBS trio:take turns playing BBS on the psp.___

_roxas:you have a shitty life on Days so..here,have a hug. ^_^___

_xion:go monster form and thrash the castle that never was.___

_demyx:flood the land of departure.___

_sora,maka,cloud,mickey,mario:take on your friends in an epic deathmatch IN HELL!___

_villains:sing One-Winged angel for the above dare..P.S. i'll kill anyone who sings badly.___

_everyone else:place bets on your fav fighter!___

_axel:burn maka on a stake.___

_maka:haunt axel as a ghost.___

_please update!_

Me: Okay! (_Faces the new group) _You guys sit there on the sofa or something.

Aliah: Yeah! Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Me: You mean torture.

Aliah: Yeah! What she said.

Me: (_Gives the letter to Ven, Aqua and Terra)_

Aqua, Ventus, Terra: (_Reads it)_

Ventus: But we don't have a PSP.

Me: Don't worry, I have one. I'll get it in my room. (_Leaves)_

Sora: Anyone up for a game of Go Fish?

Timmy: I'm in!

Roxas: Ditto.

_Narrator: Thirty minutes later_

Timmy: Got any four's?

Roxas: Nope, go fish.

Sora: Got any three's?

Roxas: (_Groans and gives the card to Sora)_

Sora: Woohoo!

Roxas: I don't get it. How come you always win?

Timmy: Yeah! Are you cheating?

Sora: No. If I would be cheating, I would be giggling.

Johnny: (_Checks watch) _What is taking Key so long?

Kairi: Do you think something happen to her?

Johnny: That's crazy talk! She's just in her room.

Riku: Wanna check it out somehow?

Johnny: Sure.

_Narrator: One walk to Key's room later_

Aliah: (_Knocks on the door) _Hello? Key you there? (_Opens the door)_

Me: Hey guys! A little help here.

_We find out that I was tangled up by wires_

Me: It looks like I got a little tangled up.

Timmy: It's bad luck.

Me: I told you before, I don't believe in bad luck! Now, help me!

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

Aliah: What happened?

Me: Well, it all started when I went to my room, then I looked to my mirror then the mirror broke then I trip something then I fell down then I got tangled. That's it.

Riku: No wonder you're late!

Me: Anyway, here's my PSP! (_Gives the PSP to Ven)_

Ventus: Me first?

Me: What does it look like, Einstein?

Ventus: (_Smiles sheepishly and starts the game)_

Me: (_Gives the letter to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Reads it) _Finally, someone who cares!

Me: Aww... Poor Roxy.

Roxas: Don't call me that.

Me: You're not the boss of me. I can call you whatever I want, Roxy!

Roxas: I wish you'll have another bad luck.

Me: Yeah, like that's gonna happen. (_Walks away and didn't notice the puddle) _Whoa! (_Slips)_

Roxas: (_Laughs) _Serves you right! (_Laughs)_

Me: Laugh all you want, I'll get my revenge later on!

Xaron: Why don't we continue on?

Me: Yeah. (_Stands up and gives the letter to Xion)_

Xion: (_Reads it) _I got to do that? Woohoo! (_Goes out)_

Everyone except the new group: 3. 2. 1.

Xion: (_Comes back) _Um... How am I suppose to go to Monster Form?

Me: Catch! (_Throws a remote to Xion) _

Xion: (_Catches the remote)_ Thanks! (_Goes out)_

Roxas: She does know that she could summon a portal to the castle.

Me: Maybe she forgot that because she was so excited.

Roxas: Maybe you're right.

Aliah: Let's continue shall we?

Me: Yup. (_Gives the letter to Demyx)_

Demyx: (_Reads it) _Are you sure? Because someone will get angry when they find out.

Me: Just do it.

Demyx: Whatever you say. (_Summons portal and leaves)_

Ventus: Dammit! Vanitas, why are you so hard to fight?

Vanitas: Because. I'm stronger than you think.

Me: So true.

Ventus: Whose side are you on? Good or evil?

Me: Neither, you idiot. Now, finish the game so Aqua and Terra will do theirs.

Ventus: Fine. (_Continues to play)_

Me: Now, where were we?

Aliah: We were about to continue the dares.

Me: Ooh right. (_Gives the letter to Sora, Maka, Cloud, Mickey, Mario)_

Sora, Maka, Cloud, Mickey, Mario: (_Reads it)_

Sora: I'm not sure.

Maka: Yeah, Are we suppose to do that?

Cloud: I don't know about this.

Me: Oh c'mon, it's not that bad.

Mario: Yes-a-it is.

Mickey: Why don't we just do the dares quickly?

Me: See? Even Mickey agrees to me.

Sora: Oh fine. We do the dare, revive everyone, and forget what's all happen, okay?

Me: It's a pleasure to do business with you, sir!

Mario: Let's-a-start!

Me: I couldn't agree more, Mario! (_Walks towards the table and didn't notice a soap on the floor) _I'll get the button. (_Slips)_

Timmy: Looks like the bad luck is increasing~.

Me: Nice try, Timmy. I still don't believe it. (_Stands up and gets the button) _Let's change this place into- wait a minute!

Johnny: What?

Me: We could just go to Olympus Coliseum, go to the Underworld and enter the Underdrome!

Sora: Oh duh.

Axel: I'll take you guys there! (_Summons portal) _

Me: Thank you, pranking buddy! Let's go guys! (_Faces the new group) _You guys can come too!

Neku: Well, we did wanna watch some action... Sure!

Me: Great!

Everyone: (_Leaves)_

_Narrator: Later in the Underworld_

Me: Here we are!

Sora: I feel like I'm forgetting something...

Donald: Now that you think about it, I feel like I'm forgetting something too.

Me: Maybe you guys are hungry.

Sora and Donald: Maybe.

Me: Let's go in the Underdrome! (_Didn't notice the crack on the floor and accidentally steps on it)_

_Then, a boulder is falling on top of me, but luckily I dodge it._

Me: That was a close call.

Timmy: Bad luck~.

Me: I still don't believe it! (_Goes to the Underdrome)_

Everyone: (_Follows me)_

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

Sora: Now I remember! The Olympus stone! (_Brings out the Olympus stone)_

Squidward: What is a stupid stone gonna do?

Roxas: You see, the Underworld is sucking your strength; you need Olympus stone to survive in this place.

Axel: Okay, first off, whoa, second off, it's giving me the chills, third off, how did you know?

Roxas: Well duh, I'm Sora's Nobody.

Axel: Oh right.

Sora: (_Raises the stone)_

_Suddenly, rays of light cover the group_

Me: Okay, let's go in.

_Narrator: Five minutes later_

Me: (_Reads the letter) _Okay, the villains will sing the One-Winged Angel while Sora, Maka, Cloud, Mickey and Mario are going to fight one of their friends. Everyone else is going to bet. Got it?

Everyone: (_Gives me a thumbs up)_

Me: Okay guys, pick your friends.

Sora: I'll take Riku.

Maka: Soul, I guess.

Soul: What is wrong with you, woman?

Cloud: Leon.

Mickey: Mortimer!

Mario: Donkey Kong!

Me: Okay.

Riku, Soul, Leon, Mortimer, Donkey Kong: (_Goes inside the ring)_

Me: Get ready!

Sora, Riku, Mickey: (_Summons Keyblade)_

Maka: (_Brings out her heaviest book)_

Cloud: (_Brings out Buster Sword)_

Mario: (_Adjusts his hat)_

Leon: (_Brings out Gunblade)_

Mortimer: (_Brings out a sword)_

Donkey Kong: (_Massages his fists)_

Soul: (_Changes his arm into a scythe's blade)_

Me: Get set, Go!

_Then, the fight began_

Aliah: Place your bets here!

Everyone: (_Puts all their bets in the box)_

Me: Popcorn! Get you're hot and fresh popcorn! (_Didn't notice the spilled juice on the floor) _Popcor- Whoa! (_Slips)_

Timmy: Tsk, tsk, tsk. The bad luck is getting worse~.

Me: Whatever! I still don't believe bad luck! (_Stands up)_

_Narrator: Four in half minutes later_

Me: It looks like Sora, Cloud, Mickey, and Mario lost, except for Maka, she only hit Soul on the head.

Everyone: Awww...

Roxas: Does this mean we lose the bet?

Me: Yup. Wait a minute, did you guys only voted the one the reviewer selected?

Everyone: (_Nods)_

Namine: I won!

Everyone except Namine: WHAT!

Namine: Yeah! I voted for Maka!

Me: (_Looks at the bets) _Holy shit, she's right!

Axel: Let's just get outta here!

_Axel tries to summon a portal but nothing happen_

Axel: What the-? (_Tries to summon a portal but can't)_

Roxas: You sucked at this, let me try. (_Summons a portal but can't) _Huh?

Axel: Who sucks now?

Me: I guess we're taking the bus.

_Narrator: One trip later_

Me: We're going to do what!

Bus driver: Sorry miss, but I can't take you to the Truth or Dare village. I've been banned there. (_Sobs) _Well, see ya later, kid. (_Leaves)_

Timmy: Well, I guess we're walking then.

Everyone: (_Starts to walk)_

_I didn't notice that I was walking towards the ladder_

Axel: I wouldn't walk under the ladder if I were you.

Me: (_Stops walking) _Why?

Timmy: That's bad luck.

Me: I told you before and I'm going to say it again, I don't believe in bad luck! (_Walks under the ladder)_

_Then, a pail fill with water fell over on my head_

Timmy: I told you~.

Me: Yeah, whatever! I still don't believe it!

_Then an accident occurs and the truck full of stamps bumps on a car which causes the side of the truck to open and spill stamps. Then the stamps flew and sticks on my body_

Me: Stamps? (_Removes the stamps)_

_Then another truck full of oatmeal bumps on a truck which causes the side of the truck to open and spill oatmeal. Then the oatmeal spill on my body_

Me: Oatmeal!

_Then another truck full of glue bumps the truck which causes the glue to spill on my body._

Me: Glue...

Timmy: So, do you believe them now?

Me: Fine! You win! I believe in bad luck! There happy?

Timmy: Very!

Me: Let's go home before the glue dries. (_Walks away)_

Everyone: (_Follows me)_

_Narrator: Later_

Me: I gotta take a shower. One of you will do the rest of the dares. (_Goes to the bathroom)_

Xaron: Okay! (_Gives the letter to Axel and Maka)_

Maka and Axel: (_Read it)_

Maka: What!

Xaron: Just do it.

Maka: Fine.

Axel: (_Faces Soul) _Sorry buddy, but, I need to burn Maka because the dare said so.

Soul: Go ahead.

Maka: What? Soul, I'm going to kill you after this dare!

Axel: (_Drags Maka outside)_ Let's go. (_Ties Maka in a stake) _

_Narrator: Ten minutes later_

Xaron: Are you done Axel?

Axel: Yup!

Xaron: Good. Excuse me. (_Goes outside)_

Riku: What the hell is she doing?

Sora: (_Shrugs)_

Xaron: (_Comes back) _Hey Axel!

Axel: Hm?

Xaron: Can you get Bugs' carrots in the kitchen?

Axel: Sure! (_Goes to the kitchen)_

Xaron: That was easy.

Me: Hey! What did I miss?

Aliah: We're doing the last dare.

Me: Great!

Xaron: I have one request though.

Me: What is it?

Xaron: (_Whispers something to me)_

Me: Sure!

_Then, there was a scream and Axel came out of the kitchen while shaking_

Axel: G-g-g-ghost!

_Then, a ghost came out of the kitchen_

Ghost: Sorry, it was a dare~.

Blackstar: Holy shit, is that Maka?

Maka: Well duh!

Me: There you are! Times up for being a ghost. (_Snaps fingers)_

_Then, Maka became human again_

Maka: Thank you!

Me: No problem!

Maka: Oh yeah I remembered something. (_Glares at Soul)_

Soul: (_Gulps and runs away)_

Maka: Get back here Soul! (_Chases Soul)_

Me: Well, that's it for today!

Mickey: See ya in next chapter!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Please R&R!

See ya!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Truth or Dare**_

...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Keywalks towards the group with a sad face. The group was talking something "Guys, we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot." Riku said as he snatches the popcorn from Sora. "By the way, what's with the paragraph form?"

"That's what I'm here for!" Key shouted which causes everyone to look at her. "You see, some random reviewer said that I violated some 'rules'"

"So... what does that mean?" Kairi asked nervously as her hands began to sweat.

Key sighs sadly. "It means I'm leaving"

"What?" Everyone except me exclaimed. Axel brings out a list and walks towards to Key.

"But what about our pranks? Didn't you said we're going to do it today?" Axel asked as he looks at Key worriedly.

"Sorry Axel, it looks like you're going to find another pranking buddy..."

"But, you're the only mischievous friend I got!"

Key looks at her watch. "Sorry, I don't have time, guys. I have to go." She walks towards the door but was interrupted by Demyx, who was holding Key's legs. "Demyx let go of me!"

"But, you can't leave! Who's gonna boss us around?" Demyx asked as he gives me a sad puppy eyes.

Key sighs again. "Looks like you're gonna find another bossy host." She removes Demyx's hands and leaves.

"This is just great! We lost our hostess!" Daffy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Demyx bursts into tears while everyone covers their ears. Timmy gets Poof's pacifier and shoves it into Demyx's mouth.

"I freaking hate this paragraph form!" Riku complains, crossing his arms. Mr. Krabs began sob as water fills in his eyes.

"Aw... Now, who's gonna give me free cash?" Mr. Krabs said while he sucks his thumb.

Sora sighs. "I miss the old days..."

"Me too." Kairi said sadly, patting Sora on the back.

"I kinda miss the host..." Xemnas said as everyone gasps. "What?"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Xemnas?" Larxene said.

Axel groans. "Great, now who's gonna replace my old pranking buddy?"

"What are we gonna do now?" Maka asked.

"I guess we're going to cancel the fic." Johnny replied.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"First the hostess, now the fic?" Riku exclaimed while Johnny nods.

"The random reviewer said that we can't get dares from the reviewers!" Johnny said, ripping the letter into pieces.

Xion brings out an axe. "Don't worry, we're gonna kill him or her for you!" The others couldn't agree more.

"Guys no, we have to cancel the fic." Xaron said sadly.

"But we just got here!" Neku said as everyone nods. Sam shook her head, sighing.

"I guess we're gonna pack." Riku said, walking towards his room. The others frown, even Cosmo.

_Narrator: (Sighs sadly) Fifteen minutes later... (Sobs)_

Everyone was outside of the studio as the Organization 13 summons portals, each for every group. Everyone takes another glance on the studio and leaves.

Good bye...

-GB-

If you want to look or kill the reviewer who sent me the 'rules', look at the reviews and find it there.

Good bye forever...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hey! I'm back guys! Okay, there will be a lot of changes around here... Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! I only own my OCs.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

An unknown girl walks slowly through the beach. She was wearing an Organization cloak, wearing the hood up. Tip toeing, she slowly peeks on Sora's bedroom. Actually, she's at the tree near Sora's bedroom window. The girl looks at Sora, who was sleeping like a log. "Worthless idiot." The girl mumbled as she pulls something in her pocket. It was a high tech device. It was square with a touch screen pad and a button right down on the middle with two speakers beside the button, above the touch screen was a rectangular light. The girl types something in the device; she was getting furious and starts jabbing the touch screen very hard. "Stupid device!" She muttered, carefully not waking Sora up. Then, a blue rectangular light covers Sora. "Ah, there we go!" The girl exclaimed quietly. Suddenly, the blue rectangular light that covers Sora, disappears including Sora. "Next is Kairi." After that, the girl jumps down from the tree. A phone rings which causes the girl to jump a little. Groaning, the girl reaches for the device in her pocket and answers the call. "What is it now?"

"Got the Organization 13 and the Soul Eater gang. The others are done getting the others, too." A male's voice replied.

"Great! Are they all sleeping?"

"Yup! By the way, did you happen to send Sora here with his underwear on?"

"Well duh! I send myself in Destiny Islands, remember?"

"Ooh right."

"Make sure everybody is still asleep."

"But, what are we gonna do if one of them wakes up?"

"I don't know, sing a lullaby or something. I don't care; just make sure everybody is asleep!" With that, the girl hangs up. A couple of minutes pass and the girl arrives at the mayor's house. "Let's just hope they won't send me in jail..." The girl said as she climbs on a tree near Kairi's bedroom window. Similar to Sora, a blue rectangular light covers Kairi, after that the light and Kairi disappears. "Two down, one more to go." The girl said, jumping down from the tree. The girl walks calmly towards Riku's house. But there was a problem, there was no trees in Riku's house! "Oh geez, this is going to be a problem..." The girl said with a sigh. Then, a light bulb pops above the girl's head. "Okay, I just need to sneak inside Riku's house, get Riku and get the heck out of there... And stop talking to yourself!" The girl said as she walks towards the door. She reaches for the door knob and tries to open it. Luckily, the door was opened which causes the girl to sigh in relief. Walking inside the place isn't a problem, the problem was to sneak in the house, which is hard work. The girl tip toes towards Riku's bedroom but she was interrupted by a noise. "Meow..." The girl searches the source of the noise and saw a cat, which was looking at her. "Aw... I didn't know Riku had a cat." Then, the cat hisses at her. "An angry, vicious cat!" The girl said while running away from the cat.

_Meanwhile_

A crashing noise interrupts Riku's beauty sleep. "Must be Mr. Tibbs..." Riku mumbled as he continues to sleep, not bothering to check what's causing the ruckus.

_Back with the girl_

The girl throws various things to the cat while standing on the table. "Wait a minute!" The girl said, realizing something. "I have gadgets!" She pulls out the device before and types something on the pad. Then, a purple cloud came out from the device while the girl covers her nose. Meanwhile, the cat, who was still hissing at the girl, accidentally smells the purple cloud which causes the cat to fall asleep. "Ah, sleeping gas, never go without it." After the commotion, the girl tip toes towards Riku's room. The girl slowly opens the door, after getting inside the room, the girl slowly closes the door. After that, the girl faces Riku's bed. The girl widens her eyes, realizing that she was so far from Riku's bed. "Oh crap..." The girl mumbled. She slowly tip toes towards Riku's bed. The girl was imagining that the footsteps are louder. When she puts her foot down there was a crashing noise which causes the girl to flinch. She puts her other foot down, then, there was a mirror crashing. Another foot, then, there was an elephant screeching. Another foot, then, there was an airplane crashing noise. Giving up, the girl stretches her foot until it was beside Riku's bed, then, immediately going towards Riku's bed with a car crashing noise.

The girl pulls out her device and types something on the touchpad. Similar to Sora and Kairi, a blue rectangular light surrounds Riku and then disappears including Riku. "Mission accomplished!" The girl exclaimed quietly. A phone rings again and the girl answers it. "Yeah?"

"Great job! Everyone's here and ready. Although, some of them are awake..." A male's voice replied

"Great! I'll be there a se- Awake? What do you mean some of them are awake?"

"Like I said, some of them are awake and they're demanding an explanation."

"I'll be there in a sec." After that, the girl hangs up and types something in the touchpad. A blue rectangular light surrounds the girl and disappears later on.

_Meanwhile_

"We demand an explanation now, Sam!" Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, said.

"Like I said before, we're going to tell you later!" Sam replied, getting furious every time people asks her. Sometimes she wishes she could break their limbs in half.

Then, a boy with brown hair came in. "Hey nerd!" Sam shouted making the boy with brown hair looked at her.

"I told you before Sam, I'm not a nerd!" The boy said with an annoyed tone, looking at Sam with bored eyes.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Whatever Johnny." A certain boy with dark blond hair came in with a Sea Salt ice cream.

"Hey! I saw this ice cream stand and guess what? They sell Sea Salt ice cream!" The boy said, making Roxas wake up his nap.

"Sea Salt ice cream? Where!" Roxas said as he shakes the poor boy holding the ice cream.

"The store is right in front of the studio!" The boy said, freaking out.

"Wait. Studio?" Roxas asked while looking at the surroundings. Sam and Johnny, in perfect unison, face palmed

"Thanks a lot, Zeek." Sam muttered but to her dismay, Zeek overheard her.

"What? He was asking where's the store. And besides, he's Roxas, you know, the-over-addicted-for-Sea-Salt-ice-cream-boy?" Zeek pointed out. Roxas noticed and began to argue with Zeek.

"Great, now the hostess is going to be _so_ happy." Sam said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't you mean a little cranky?" A girl with dark brown hair came in.

Sam glares at her. "I was being sarcastic, Xaron."

"I knew that."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Roxas said, waving his arms in the air while jumping up and down. "Why are we in a studio?"

"Sorry, we still can't tell you that." Johnny replied calmly.

"And why not?"

"Because the new hostess isn't here yet."

"Then where is she?"

"Roxas, I like to play twenty questions with you but I can't answer all the questions."

Roxas groaned. "Well, why is everybody sleeping?"

"Because we took you guys when you're sleeping!" Sam shouted.

"Seriously, what is taking her so long?" Xaron said, looking at her watch.

"Maybe she forgot someone and decided to pick him or her." Zeek said as he eats his ice cream.

"Oh yeah, she said that there will be another member arriving here!" Johnny exclaimed. Then, a blue rectangular light with a girl appeared. After that, the blue rectangular light disappears leaving the girl. She was wearing an Organization cloak.

"Hey! Why are you wearing an Organization cloak?" Xemnas said.

The girl glares at him, making Xemnas cringe. "Why don't you shut your trap?" She said.

"Where have you been?" Johnny asked.

"I've pick someone up." The girl said while the others looked around.

"Well?" Xaron asked. "Where is he or she?"

"Oh he's a boy. He's still deciding whether to join us or leave us alone." The girl replied. "Let's get started shall we?" The others nodded as the girl gets a bullhorn. She turns on the bullhorn and clears her throat. "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY IDIOTS!" She shouted, making everyone jolt in their sleep.

"Wow, I like her." Sam said while jerking a thumb on the girl.

"It's a good thing that I'm awake already..." Roxas muttered.

Sora covers his underwear. "Um... Where are we? And why am I still in my underwear?" He said, making everybody laugh while pointing at Sora's underwear.

"We're in my studio and in the Truth or Dare 400 village." The girl explained while the others looked at her as if she was crazy. "It means there are 400 Truth or Dare studios."

"Ohhh...!" Everybody said as the girl face palms while muttering something.

"Why are we here and why are you guys here?" Riku said, noticing Johnny, Sam, Zeek and Xaron.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare. I'm the replacement of Key." The girl said while the others whined. "What? Is there something I said?"

"We're trying to forget Key, okay?" Axel said with anime teardrops in his eyes.

"Okay...? My name is Kari." Kari said as everyone listens to her. "I'll be your new hostess."

"So, what?" Axel said. "I'm still not replacing Key as my pranking buddy!"

Kari rolls her eyes. "Oh geez." She muttered as she whispers something to Axel. Axel widens his eye as he looks at Kari in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Axel shouted making everyone looked at him.

"What? What did she say?" Roxas asked. Everyone except Kari huddles around and listens to Axel.

"Holy shit!" Everybody, save for Kari, shouted, looking at Kari in disbelief.

"Alright, it's decided. You're my pranking buddy!" Axel exclaimed.

"Great." Kari said. "Now where was I? Oh right. We also have a new member in this place."

"Say, after this, could I go back home and get my clothes?" Sora asked, still covering his underwear.

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I got all your clothes and they're currently in your rooms."

"Anyway, who's the new member?" Riku asked, eagerly.

"He'll be in here in three, two, one..." Then, a portal appears out of nowhere as the others stares at the portal. A boy with silver hair came out of the portal. "Okay Kari, here I am. What am I suppose to do now?" The boy asked.

"**You** are gonna play Truth or Dare with us." Kari said.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! And that is that!" The boy said, crossing his arms.

Kari stares at him for a while and shrugs. "Whatever you say, dude." She said.

"Hey!" Riku shouted, walking towards the boy. "I thought I killed you!"

"Well, it looks like I'm still alive." The boy said. The others stare at them while the two boys are still fighting.

"Wait. **This **is the new member?" Johnny asked. Kari nods without looking at Johnny. "But, we already **have **Riku."

"He's not Riku. He's Repliku!" Kari pointed out. "I noticed one missing member in the Kingdom Hearts gang, so, I added him."

"So, what should we call him?" Timmy asked. "We can't call him Riku. They'll be confused if we called them both Riku."

"Don't worry." Kari said, waving her hands. "We can call the replica, Haru!" Everyone stands there for a minute and stares at each other. "... Okay... This is awkward." Kari said while everyone agrees.

"Say, can I go to my room and change already?" Sora said.

"Sure." Kari replied as Sora runs towards the left hall. "Other way!" Kari shouted while Sora runs towards the right hallway. "So... Why don't we start our game tomorrow? Agreed?" Kari asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said, walking towards their room. Kari grabs Axel's collar and pulls him away from the group.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Axel said. Kari shushes him as she pulls him outside of the studio.

"Why don't we start pranking, pranking buddy?" Kari whispered at Axel.

"What are you- Ohhh..." Axel said, getting what Kari's saying. "What should we do? More importantly, who should we prank?"

"Why don't we make it a double prank?" Kari said, grinning evilly while rubbing her hands.

"You are the most mischievous pranking buddy I have." Axel said as he grins evilly.

"To the library!" They both exclaimed as they run towards the studio's library.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Okay, that wasn't so hard right? Right. Okay, the studio has a living room, kitchen, dorms, garden, library and a basement. Did I ever mention that there is also a chandelier? Anyway, stop giving me some dares in your review 'cause that will violate some rules. Just send me a message what you guys want to see! Also, I might change this story into a crossover.

See ya!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Truth or Dare**_

Sorry for the late update! I had school days already. Here's the new chapter, folks! Thanks BeautifulShadowsKeybearer1317 for your awesome dares. Disclaimer please!

Timmy: kingdomkey0703 doesn't own anything except her OCs.

ENJOY!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Kari walks towards the kitchen to get some coffee. She was about to drink the coffee not until Axel comes in. "Hello, pranking buddy!" He exclaimed loudly, making Kari spill her coffee. Axel notices this and gets a tissue out of nowhere and gives it to Kari. She accepts the tissue and wipes the spilled coffee.

"I need to change my clothes." She said. "Is the others awake?"

"No. It appears that I'm the only one who woke up." Axel replied. Kari sighs and stands up (She sat down before) and goes out the kitchen.

"Wake the others up; I'm going to change my clothes!" She shouted, leaving Axel alone in the kitchen. Axel looks around nervously while shaking. Then, he begins to hear moans of people, making Axel scream to death.

"Dude, calm down, it's just me." A boy's voice said. Axel turns around to see Roxas, holding a glass of water. "Why were you screaming to death?" Roxas asked.

"I wasn't screaming to death." Axel lied.

"Uh... Yes you did. It says so on paragraph #4." Roxas said, pointing his index finger on the roof.

"The authoress is lying!" Axel said while pointing his index finger on the roof, too.

"Hey! What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" Kari shouted, off-screen.

"Not too!" Both Roxas and Axel shouted.

"So, what were you doing here?" Roxas asked as he drinks the water.

"Came here to see Kari. She also said that I should wake the others up." Axel answered. Roxas grins evilly. Axel notices the evil grin and looks at Roxas suspiciously. "What's with the creepy smile?" Axel asked.

"I just had an idea how to wake the others up." Roxas said, grinning even wider.

"And that is...?" Axel said, interested on Roxas plan. Roxas whispers something on Axel's ear. "I like it, Roxas! I didn't know you're mischievous!" Axel exclaimed.

"Well, you know me..." Roxas said, walking towards the others' bedrooms. Axel follows behind him.

_Narrator: Fifteen minutes later_

"Did you plant every speaker in their room?" Axel asked while he brings out a CD player. Roxas nods, bringing out a certain CD. He turns on the CD player and puts the CD in the player. Axel gets the remote of the CD player as he and Roxas hides behind the couch with four pillows in their side. Roxas snatches two pillows and covers ears, using the pillow while grinning. Axel plays the music and gets the pillow and covers his ears, using the pillow like Roxas. Then, the Barney song plays in every speaker. In a few minutes, a lot of screams was heard, making Roxas and Axel grin even wider while snickering like a crazy man. The others, save for Kari, run towards the living room with their pajamas on while shaking. Ventus also has a teddy bear in his hands.

"Why the hell is there a speaker that plays the Barney song!" Xemnas shouted, trembling like crazy. Roxas and Axel emerge from the couch while laughing. Everyone stares at the duo as Kari comes in with different clothes.

"Why are you guys still in your pajamas?" Kari asked.

"There was a speaker next to our beds and played the Barney song! The Barney song, I tell you!" Neku said while shaking Kari.

"Snap out of it!" Kari shouted as she slaps Neku.

"Thanks, I needed that." Neku said, rubbing his face.

"Sheesh, you're much worse than Sora." Kari commented.

"So, who was the one who planted the speakers next to our bed and played the Barney song?" Riku asked. Roxas and Axel continue to laugh, hanging on the couch for support. The others stared at the duo as they stop their laughs and begin to catch their breath.

"I'm guessing one of you made the plan." Kari said, looking at Axel. Axel notices the stare and places his hands in front of him, shaking them wildly.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who made the plan! It was Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, pointing at Roxas.

An anime vein pops on Roxas' head. "Hey! What happen to 'All for one and one for all'?"

"I didn't know you have an evil master mind, Roxas." Kari said while she stares at Roxas with an anime sweat drop. Kari faces the others. "Change your pajamas guys; we're going to start the dares." Everyone, save for Kari, Axel and Roxas, groans and went to their rooms to change their clothes.

"So Roxas, do you want to be a part of the club?" Axel asked with a sly grin in his face. Roxas looks at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, since you have an evil master mind, would you, Roxas, like to join the pranking buddies?" Kari said while bringing out a pranking buddy pin. The pin was a circular shape and has a spraying can and a wall with letters that says: 'A Prankster wuz here!'

Roxas stares at the pin. "... Sure! Why not?" He exclaimed while Kari and Axel cheered.

"Welcome to club, buddy!" Axel said as Kari gives the pin to Roxas. Roxas wears the pin and high fives with Kari and Axel

"To the club! WHOOLOOOLOOOLOOLOOOOLOOO!" The trio exclaimed.

"What kind of pins do you guys have?" Roxas asked.

"I have this." Axel said, showing his pranking buddy pin. The pin was similar to Roxas but the design was different. The design was full of fire; it also has letters that says: 'Pranking Buddy!' Kari shows her pin to Roxas. It was blue with letters that says: 'Pranking Buddy!' and has a smiley face in the middle.

"So, what prank should do?" Kari asked while she puts her pin in her pocket. Axel crosses his hands as he thinks while Roxas starts tapping his finger on his head. A bulb pops above Kari's head as she snaps her fingers. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, making Roxas and Axel look at her. The trio huddles as Kari explains her evil plan.

_Narrator: Fifteen minutes later_

"Attention everybody, and when I meant everybody, it includes you Mr. Krabs. Please go to the living room, pronto. We'll be starting our dares in an hour." Kari stated in every speaker around the studio which causes everyone to hear Kari's announcement. "And when I meant pronto, I really meant pronto." Kari said with a warning voice. Everybody, except Kari, groans as they go to the living room. Kari comes in with a bullhorn.

She turns on the bullhorn. "Why don't we start shall we?"

"You do know that we can hear you _without _your bullhorn." Riku pointed out as Kari walks towards Riku while glaring at him.

"I'm in charge, so, I decide what I do." Kari said, still using the bullhorn.

"Ow..." Riku muttered while covering his ears.

"Oops... sorry." Kari apologized as she turns off the bullhorn and glances at Ventus, who was eating peanut butter and jelly. "Hey Ventus!"

"What?" Ventus said while biting his PB and J.

"Can you please get the mail outside?" Kari replied with puppy dog eyes.

Ventus looks at Kari with bored eyes. "..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"... Fine. But you owe me!" After that, Ven stands up, gives his PB and J to Terra and left the studio. Everyone stares at each other while a cricket chirps.

"So... Have you guys been at the mall?" Kari asked.

"No." Everyone, except Kari, said.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Ven sighs while opening the mailbox. He gets all of the mails and reads it. "Dares, dares, dares, dares, dares, dares, bill, dares, dares, dares..." He muttered, shuffling the mails. "Hey! What's this?" He said as he looks closer at the mail. "... Nah, still dares." He throws the mail over his shoulder. He saw something in the corner of his eye and turns around to see a boy with brown hair in front of another studio. "Hey, is that...? Now way... It's not him, right? I gotta tell Kari!" Ventus said as he runs and enters the studio.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"And I was like 'Oh, yes I did!' and he was like 'Oh, no you didn't!' And I was like-" Kari was interrupted by Ventus, who bursts through the door while breathing heavily.

"Ven, what is it?" Aqua asked as Ventus walks to the center of the living room. Ven begins to mumbles something. Kari hits him upside his head.

"Thanks, I needed that..." Ventus said while rubbing his head.

"Now, tell us what you want to tell us." Xaron said.

"I-was-looking-at-the-mails-and-saw-someone-who-was-familiar-and-I-turn-around-and-saw-Mark-and-I-freak-out-and-run-towards-here-and-right-now-I'm-explaining-what-happened-and-that's-it! Ventus explained really fast like he was being chased by grizzly bear. Everyone stares at him.

"Uh... Care to repeat that explanation again?" Terra said.

Ventus sighs. "I saw Mark and he just moved here."

"Ohhhh..." Everyone, save for Kari, said. "Wait, did you say Mark?"

"Yes." Ven replied.

"Who's Mark?" Kari asked.

"He's Key's arch enemy." Axel explained as Kari nods. Kari glances at Ventus.

"Did you get the mails?" She said.

"No..." Ventus said. Then, a doorbell was heard, making everyone jump a little. Everyone looks at Kari.

"Oh c'mon! Just because I'm the hostess doesn't mean I'm the maid!" Kari shouted but everyone didn't move a budge. Kari sighs and goes to the door. She opens the door and sees a girl with black hair and red eyes. The girl was holding a food and some mails on her hands.

"Um... I found these mails at the ground, I thought it was yours." The girl said shyly while giving the mails to Kari.

"Thanks! Uh... Do you have a place to stay?" Kari asked. The girl shook her head.

"I just moved here but I don't see any vacant house." The girl responded. Kari smiles.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" Kari suggested while putting her arm on the girl's shoulder.

"You don't mind?" The girl asked.

"No! I wouldn't mind!" Kari exclaimed. "So, are you going to stay?" The girl nods shyly. "So, what's your name?"

"Twilight."

"Hmmm, Twilight, huh? Nice name!" Kari commented, walking towards the living room while Twilight follows behind. "I'm Kari!"

"Nice to meet you..." Twilight said shyly. When the duo enters the living room, they saw Ventus and Terra fighting about Ven's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well, I haven't seen it!" Terra said.

"Hmmm, are you prepared to say that with your hand on top of interpretive Keyblade quarterlies?" Ventus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh course I'm... what are you saying?"

"Me? I ain't saying nothing that would matter to anyone who would be able to take a lie detector test!"

"You're saying something!"

"Heavens to Betsy, no. It's just that my PB and J's gone missing, and you've been holding it for a few minutes!"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Well, the way I see it there are 3 possibilities: 1) You stole it, 2) You stole it, or 3) **YOU STOLE IT!**"

"**I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS SANDWICH!**"

"Show me your hands."

"WHAT!"

"I wanna see every finger."

"HERE! HERE! HERE! See 'em!" Terra shouted as he rubs his hands at Ventus' face.

"HEY!" Ventus shouted. They begin to chase each other while the others stare at them.

"Do they often do that?" Twilight asked Kari.

"Yeah. Can you excuse me for a minute?" Kari said. Twilight nods and Kari grabs Ventus and Terra by the collar and glances at Maka. "Can you put them unconscious for a while?" Kari asked as Maka nods and grabs her heaviest book and chops the two Keyblade Masters. "Now that's out of the way, let me introduce a new friend of mine. This is Twilight. She'll be staying here with us now."

"Another OC? You're kidding me right?" Sam said, glancing at the ceiling. There was a typing noise of a computer keyboard.

"The authoress said: no she isn't kidding." Kari replied. Sam was about to protest but she stopped because of a delicious scent coming from Twilight's food.

"Say, is that lasagna?" Sam asked while pointing at Twilight's food she brought.

"Uh... yeah." Twilight said. Sam grabs the food and walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! I'll be going to heaven with a tasty treat!" Sam exclaimed while walking towards the kitchen.

"When she meant heaven does that mean the kitchen?" Shiki asked, holding Mr. Mew tightly.

"Well, you know her. She loves food." Kari answered. She glances at Ventus and Terra, who were unconscious. "We should probably separate those two idiots."

"How come?" Timmy asked. "I mean look at them! They're like brothers!"

Cosmo gasps. "Who are you and what have you done to Timmy!" He said, shaking Timmy.

"Could someone hit him on the head?" Kari said. Then, a flower pot falls out of nowhere and hits Cosmo on the head, which causes him to get unconscious.

"Thanks!" Kari exclaimed while looking at the ceiling.

"Cool! Hey could you put _him _unconscious?" Riku said as he points at Haru (Riku Replica). A flower pot falls out of nowhere again and hits Haru on the head.

"Ouch!" Haru shouted while rubbing his aching head as Riku laughs out loud. Haru glares at him. "What the hell was that for!"

"Nothing. Just a little revenge. But something got me." Riku began. "Why aren't you unconscious?"

"Because I'm not an idiot like him." Haru said, jerking a thumb at Cosmo, who was still unconscious.

"He has a point." Kari said. "Let's start, okay?"

"Fine..." Everyone, except Kari, groans. Kari opens the mail. It says:

_cookies for everyone! (tosses cookies all over) Also, FFXIII is helping me, along with my yet-to-be published OC, Thunder. Thunder will be the main one helping me today, so here it goes!_____

_Axel, Luxord, Snow, and Hope-Battle it out on Mario Kart!___

_Roxas, Xion, Sora, Ven, and Vanitas-Are you aware that your all part of Sora? Let's see how great you all are at keyblade fighting.___

_Mansex-Dang it, I really hate you. Sing your love is my drug, dressed up like something from the blue Avatar movie.___

_Lightning, Fang, Larxene-see who can hold their Tabasco the best!___

_Vanille and Kairi-Girly little...(muttering) ANYWAY, dress up like pirate, have a contest with Jack Sparrow to find who's the REAL pirate around here.___

_Riku-Sing "it's a piece of cake to make a pretty cake"!___

_Cloud-you are so EMO! Here's a War Panda to cheer you up. Be careful, she bites.___

_Yuffie-Contest with Thunder to find who's the true ninja.___

_FINALLY-all of you, Cupid Shuffle and/or Cha Cha Slide! Funness!___

_Byebyez! I'll leave the ff cast for you to torture :-) (disappears in a dark corridor)_

Kari shrugs and gives the mail to Axel, Luxord, Snow and Hope. The four men began to read the letter. After reading the letter, the four men began to glare each other. Kari notices the glares and crosses her arms. "Don't tell me. You guys made another bet again, huh?" She said. The four nodded.

"Whoever wins will have a cash reward." Axel stated, summoning a tiny fire and plays it with his hands.

"How much?" Kari asked.

"... Quick men, pull out your wallets!" Luxord exclaimed as the four men pull out their wallets and check for munny.

"I got 100 munny." Axel said, pulling out 100 munny.

"I got 500 munny." Luxord said as he pulls out 500 munny.

"I got 800 munny." Snow said while he pulls out 800 munny.

"I got 1000 munny." Hope said, pulling out his munny. The other three drops their jaws.

"Where did you get all of the munny?" Kari asked while looking at the munnies.

"Casino." Hope said with a calm voice.

"Of course..." Kari muttered. Then, Cosmo came in and looks at the munny.

"Wow! Look at all the munnies!" Cosmo exclaimed, making Kari stare at him.

"Since when did you wake up?" She said.

"A little while ago." Timmy answered. After hearing the word munny from Cosmo, Mr. Krabs looks up and his eyes changes into dollar signs.

"Munny? Where?" Mr. Krabs said and starts to sniff the ground like a dog. He crawls towards the table where Kari and the four men are standing. Mr. Krabs stands up and sniffs the munnies. Two small munnies came flying and covers Mr. Krabs' nostrils. "These munnies smell sad. You're not planning to spend them, are ya?" He asked, looking at Kari and the four men.

"No, we weren't." Kari answered. "We, I mean, _they_ were planning to make a bet." She said as she jerks a thumb at the four men. "Anyway, what are you guys going to do if you lose?"

"If I lose, I'm going to stop playing fire for a day." Axel said while dismissing the tiny fire on his left hand.

"Make it a week." Luxord said, shuffling his cards.

Axel glares at him. "Five days."

"A month."

"Six days."

"A year."

"Fine, a week." Axel groans as he puts his hands in his pockets. An idea struck in his head, making Axel grin evilly. "Well, if you lose, you're going to stop playing cards for a week."

"Deal." Luxord said, putting away his cards.

"If I lose, I won't be using my boomerang for a year." Hope said as he throws his boomerang towards the other casts. The other casts saw this and ducks and the boomerang goes back to Hope, who catches it easily. "Sorry..." He apologizes.

"I'll take your boomerang." Kari said, grabbing the boomerang from Hope. Kari looks at Snow. "What about you, Snow?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Snow muttered while thinking. "If I lose, I'll be Kari's butler for a day, how's that?"

"I like it." Kari said and brings out four DS and gives to the four boys. "Here, you guys should probably play right now."

"Where'd you get these?" Axel asked, pointing at the four DS he was holding.

"Actually, they were Key's. I borrowed one of them to play Kingdom Hearts Recoded and 358/2 Days." Kari explained. "The white one is from Daffy. I stole it from him with a little help."

Daffy looks at his pockets, then, glares at Kari. "Hey! Give me back my DS!"

"Whatever, Ducky Boy!" Kari shouted back.

"Ducky boy? Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong." Daffy growled and tries to hit Kari but he was restrained by Bugs and Sylvester.

Kari rolls her eyes and glances back at the four boys, who were still standing there, doing nothing. "What are you guys waiting for? Christmas? Play already!" Kari shouted, making the four boys flinch and play the game. "Good. Anyway, let's move on." Kari said and reads the next dare. "Could someone wake the two idiots up?" She said while looking at the mail. Wanda waves her wand and two buckets filled with appear above Ven and Terra's head. Two buckets pour the water on top of Ven and Terra's head, making them sit up, wide awake.

"Hey! What was that for?" Terra shouted, glaring at Kari, who was polishing her nails with a nail pile.

"You two were out cold for two days." Kari said.

"What! Two days!" Ven and Terra said.

"Nah, I was just joking. You two were out cold for a year."

"DOUBLE WHAT!"

"That was another joke. You two were out cold for an hour and a half." Kari said as she puts away her nail pile. The two Keyblade Masters sigh in relief.

"But what about my PB and J?" Ventus asked while standing up.

"For the last time, I wasn't the one who ate your precious sandwich." Terra responded.

"He's right. Besides, I was the one who ate it." Kari said. "I was hungry for a while."

"I thought you ate breakfast." Roxas said, staring at Kari.

"Nah, I only drank coffee." Kari replied. "Anyway, I need Roxas, Xion, Sora, Ven, and Vanitas. Front and center, please!" she said. The people who had been called by Kari just stared at her.

"And what are you going to do if we don't want to?" Vanitas asked. Kari opens her mouth to say something but closes.

"You know, I haven't thought about it. Just come with me!" She said as she goes out of the studio and into the garden. The four boys and one girl shrug and follow Kari outside. "Here's a question for you guys. '_Are you aware that you're all part of Sora?' _Well, do you?" She asked.

"Yes." Everybody, except Sora, said. Then, a girl with dark brown hair with a mask and chainsaw riding a motorcycle. She points the chainsaw to the four boys and one girl. Everybody, except Kari, Vanitas and the girl, hides behind Kari. Kari just stares at them and glances back at the girl.

"Hey Hana, glad you could make it!" Kari greeted while the girl lifts her mask, revealing brown eyes.

"Hey Kari!" She said as she turns off her motorcycle. "How ya doin'?"

"Doing great!" Kari replied back. The five casts just stared at her and Hana.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you guys met?" Sora asked, waving his hands.

Kari opens her mouth to say something but closes again. "How did we?" She asked Hana but she just shrugged. "You know what? Never mind, let's just get inside." After that, they all went inside. Hana puts her mask down again and turns on the chainsaw and went inside. Upon seeing Hana, the other casts starts to scream and hides behind a couch.

"Who put the lunatic in here!" Xemnas shouted.

"Relax, she's not a lunatic, she's my friend." Kari explained slowly as the other casts slowly emerge on the couch.

"Right you are Kari!" Hana exclaimed, lifting her masks.

"And besides, the only lunatic I know is him." Kari pointed out while jerking a thumb at Cosmo.

"Ooh! An ant! I'll call you Carl!" Cosmo exclaimed as he examines the ant with a magnifying glass. He started to follow the ant. "Wait up Carl!" He shouted. Kari brings out a flash light and turns it on and points it at Cosmo.

"Cosmo! There is no time for following a single ant." Kari said as Cosmo looks at Kari, using the magnifying glass. Kari points the flash light at Cosmo's magnifying glass towards at his cornea. Cosmo screams while his eye is burning red. He accidentally drops the magnifying glass at Carl (Ant). Carl screams and splats when the magnifying glass touches him. Cosmo revives and gasps when he saw Carl dead.

"CARLLLLLL!" Cosmo screamed as he began to sob and cry while the others just stare at him.

"See what I mean?" Kari asked while the other casts nodded. "Anyway, what happen to the four boys?"

"Actually, they're doing pretty good. Sometimes, they glared at each other but never talk or brag or something." Kairi explained, pointing at the four boys, who were still playing Mario Kart.

"Let's just continue." Kari said.

"Agreed." Everyone, except Cosmo, who was mumbling about Carl, said.

"Would someone shut him up?" Kari said as she jerks a thumb at Cosmo.

"Watch this..." Wanda said as she goes towards Cosmo. "How's Carl?"

"Who's Carl?" Cosmo asked, looking clueless while the others jus face-palm.

"Never mind, let's just continue." Kari said as she places her hand at her forehead. She gives the mail to Xemnas. He reads it and then glares at Kari.

"There is no way I am going to sing again and wear some Avatar costume thingy!" He shouted while the others gasp. "What?"

"You never watch Avatar Movie?" Kari asked in disbelief.

"No..." Xemnas said without any emotion.

"No wonder you were cranky!" Roxas pointed out. There was a doorbell again and Kari answers it.

"Yes?" She said as she saw a mailman with a package in his hands.

"Package for Kari." The mailman said, giving the package to Kari.

"Thanks! So do you like delivering mails?" Kari asked.

"It puts bread on the table."

"Rye or Pumpernickel?" Kari laughs

"Oh brother."

"So, do you deliver your own mail or do you have your own mail person? But then who delivers his mail... Is there a never-ending chain of mailmen delivering mail for other mailmen? I suppose a P.O. box could in theory break the chain..."

"Don't you have casts to look after?"

"Believe me, I wish I never did. Well, I'll see you later." After that, the mailman left and Kari went back inside. "Change into this, Xemnas!" Kari said as she gives the package to Xemnas. He opens the package, then, he glares at Kari.

"There is no way I am going to wear this!" He yelled at Kari but she didn't seem to flinch.

"Why don't you just do it?" She said, without showing fear.

"Fine..." Xemnas grumbled and goes to the nearest restroom.

Kari glances at the others. "While Xemnas is changing, let's move on." She reads the next dare on the mail. "I need three Tabascos please." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands/rattle and poofs up three Tabascos. "Now I need Lightning, Fang and Larxene please!" All of the sudden, Hana, and Roxas pushes the three said girls.

Larxene crosses her arms. "What is it this time, Kari?"

"You guys have a dare."

"Just get on with it!"

"Alright! Just don't blow this place up." Kari gives the mail to the three girls. They were about to protest something, not until Hope interrupts them.

"Yes! I won!" He exclaimed while jumping up and down. The other three boys glare at Hope.

Kari smiles. "Then, that means Hope wins the bet while you guys will have to prevent using fire and using your cards while Snow will be my butler for a day."

"Fine..." The three boys grumbled.

"Now, where were we?" Kari asked them.

"We were about to protest something." Lightning replied.

"C'mon, why don't you guys just get this over with?" Kari gives the three Tabascos to the three girls. Then, the three girls start to drink the Tabasco. The three girls' face starts to turn red.

"WATER!" The three shouted while Demyx brings out his Sitar.

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!" He exclaimed as water forms behind him. Kari brings out an umbrella, opens it, and starts to brace herself. The water wets everyone inside, well, not everyone.

"AHA! I knew bringing an umbrella is important!" Kari said, closing the umbrella.

"Well, lucky for you." Axel grumbled while wiping his face with a towel.

Kari notices the towel from Axel. "Where did you get the towel?"

"Y'know, I have no idea." Axel said, staring at the towel he's holding. Then, Sam comes in and stares at the casts, who were soaking wet.

"What happen here?" Sam asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Demyx did this, didn't he?" Everyone just nods.

"Well, it looks like no one won on holding their Tabasco." Kari pointed out. "Anyway, let's continue." She reads the next dare. "I need two pirate costumes please!" Wanda, Cosmo and Poof wave their wands/rattle again and poofs up two pirate costumes. "Next, I need Vanille and Kairi." Vanille and Kairi steps forward. "Good. Now, I need you two to change into these." Kari gives the two costumes to the two girls. The duo left to change. "While they're changing, let's keep moving forward." She continues to read the next dare. Then, she brings out a microphone from her pocket.

"Dude, how big is that pocket of yours?" Riku asked, feeling a little bit shock.

"Big enough to fit a humpback whale." Kari answered, without looking at Riku.

"That's just weirder than Sora." Riku said while Sora glares at him. Kari gives the mail to Riku, he reads it. Riku glances at Kari, then the mail, Kari, mail, Kari, mail. "No."

Kari didn't seem to hear Riku. "Excuse me?"

"I said there is no way I am going to sing the stupid song!" Riku yelled as if Kari was deaf.

"Don't yell, I have two ears that work, y'know." Kari pointed out, glaring at Riku.

"Whatever! I'm never going to sing the stupid song!"

"Please Riku, for me..." Hana said with puppy dog eyes as Riku stares at her.

"Hey! He's mine!" Xion blurted out. Everyone stares at her. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh... You did." Kari stated. Xion covers her mouth and blushes.

"Well, that was weirder than Kari's pocket." Axel pointed out while Kari glares at him.

Kari crosses her arms. "Anyway, why don't you just do it, Riku?"

"What if you guys laugh?"

"Pssh... Why are we gonna laugh? I mean, we're all friends here! Besides, do it for Hana and Xion!"

"Fine..." Riku began to clear his throat.

Kari leans over to Axel and Roxas and whispers to them: "Psst... Get the camera and record this! It'll be funny!" The duo nods and Roxas left, using a portal.

Riku notices Roxas left. "Where is he going?"

"Nowhere! In fact, why don't we wait for him?" Kari stammered, making Riku look at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not letting him get a camera?" This time, Kari and Axel widen their eyes.

"W-what? No, h-he's not!" Axel stammered. Then, a portal appears and Roxas comes out of it, holding a camera. He notices the stares of his friends and quickly hides the camera behind his back.

"Uh... what?" He said.

"What's behind your back?" Riku asked, feeling a little bit suspicious.

"Uh... nothing?" Roxas said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Um... aren't we supposed to do the dare?"

"He's right, let's get this over with Riku!" Kari exclaimed.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Riku said, clearing his throat again. Kari winks at Roxas and he nods and turns on the camera. Riku began to sing:

"_I'll pile on the candy__  
__It's such a pretty sight__  
__Makes the food taste dandy__  
__But my tummy hurts all night___

_I'll put in some ingredients__  
__But keep the rest for me__  
__I'm not just disobedient__  
__I'm careful, can't you see?___

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake__  
__If the way is hazy__  
__You gotta do the cooking by the book__  
__You know you can't be lazy__  
__Never use a messy recipe__  
__The cake will end up crazy__  
__If you do the cooking by the book__  
__Then you'll have a cake___

_We gotta have it made__  
__You know that I love cake__  
__Finally it's time to make a cake__  
__Making food is just like science__  
__Will tools that blend and baste__  
__And every fun appliance__  
__Gives the food a different taste___

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake__  
__If the way is hazy__  
__You gotta do the cooking by the book__  
__You know you can't be lazy__  
__Never use a messy recipe__  
__The cake will end up crazy__  
__If you do the cooking by the book__  
__Then you'll have a cake__  
__We gotta have it made__  
__You know that I love cake__  
__Finally it's time to make a cake___

_We gotta have it made__  
__You know that I love cake__  
__Finally it's time to make a...__  
__[You gotta do the cooking by the book]__  
__... Cake!"_

"There! It's done, now let's move on!" Riku shouted, feeling a bit annoyed of the song. The three pranksters tries not laugh but Riku didn't seem to notice them.

Hana tackles Riku and starts to hug him. "Oh Riku! You were so great!"

"Anyway, let's check on Xemnas. Hey Xemnas! Are ya done?" Kari shouted over the restroom.

Xemnas' reply is: "I look ridicules!"

"C'mon! You're acting like Sora!" Kari shouted back.

Sora glares at Kari. "Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here?" Kari just rolled her eyes. She mumbles something Sora couldn't understand.

"C'mon! Just come out and sing the song!" She shouted.

Xemnas muttered something as he walks out of the bathroom. "Fine, let's get this over with." Kari gestures Roxas to record Xemnas. Roxas nods and turn on the camera. Xemnas began to sing:

"_Maybe I need some rehab,__  
__Or maybe just need some sleep__  
__I've got a sick obsession,__  
__I'm seeing it in my dreams___

_I'm looking down every alley,__  
__I'm making those desperate calls__  
__Im staying up all night hoping,__  
__Hit my head against the walls___

_What you've got boy is hard to find__  
__Think about it all about it all the time__  
__I'm all strung up my heart is fried__  
__I just cant get you off my mind___

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love___

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice__  
__But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!___

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy__  
__My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead___

_What you've got boy is hard to find___

_Think about it all about it all the time__  
__I'm all strung up my heart is fried__  
__I just cant get you off my mind___

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love___

_I don't care what people say__  
__The rush is worth the price I pay__  
__I get so high when you're with me__  
__But crash and crave you when you are away___

_So I got a question;__  
__Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?__  
__Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?__  
__Is my love, your drug?__  
__(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?__  
__Is my love, your drug?___

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love (x2)___

_Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug__  
__I like your beard"_

After singing the song, Xemnas runs back to the restroom. "That was unusual..." Kari commented while Roxas hides the camera at his pocket. "Hey Vanille, Kairi! Are ya guys done?" Kari shouted again.

"Yah! We're done!" Kairi shouted back, going out of the restroom with Vanille. Sora stares at Kairi with dreamy eyes, but he slaps himself.

"Now, all we need it Jack Sparrow!" Kari exclaimed. Axel was about to get Jack but Kari stops him. "I want Snow to do it."

Snow just stares at her. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me. Get Jack Sparrow! Besides, you're my butler for a day."

"Fine." Snow left. Kari reads the next dare but it wasn't a dare, it was a comment.

"Uh... Cloud?"

Cloud stares at her. "What?"

"There's a comment for you."

"What's it say?"

"You are so Emo."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The mail said that you are so EMO!"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, okay?"

"Don't worry, we have a solution. The mail said he/she will give you a present."

"What pre- (_Chomp!) _I think I already got the present." He turns around to show a little panda with a soldier costume.

"Aww..." All the girls said while the boys gagged. Kari reads the next dare and it was for Yuffie. She gives it to Yuffie and she reads it.

Yuffie glances at Kari dumbfounded. "Who's Thunder?" Then, a portal appears and Thunder comes out of it.

"I'm Thunder." Thunder said. They begin to glare each other. Kari notices the glares and sweat drops.

"Why don't you guys talk over there?" Kari said, pointing over the couch. The two ninjas went there and talks for a while. A portal appears and Snow comes out with Jack Sparrow.

"Here, now leave me in peace." Snow said as he shoves Jack and went to the couch.

Kari shrugs. "Anyway, I need three judges please! I'm judge no. 1, so I need two more!" Hana and Sora raises their hands. Kari stares at Sora. "Why do you want to be a judge?" Sora just shrugs while Kari rolls her eyes. She brings out a table and three chairs out of her pocket. "Okay judges, let us sit down." The three judges sit on the chair and the contestants start to fall in line.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

A bulb appears above Yuffie's head and snickers while rubbing her hands. "How 'bout we steal Squall's gunblade? Whoever gets it first will be the true ninja." Thunder grins and shook Yuffie's hand.

"Deal."

_Narrator: Back to the fashion show. Well, not really a fashion show_

"So judges, do we have a winner?" Kari asked the two judges while crossing her arms.

"I say it's Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"I say it's Vanille!" Hana exclaimed. The two stares each other, then the stares become glares, then they begin to fight. Kari just sweat drop.

"You wanted to be a judge because you want Kairi to win!" Hana yelled while Kari's sweat drop becomes an anime vein.

"I did not!" Kari's vein becomes larger.

"Yes you did!" Kari's vein becomes even larger.

"No I didn't!" Kari makes a fist.

"Uh-huh!" An anime vein appears at Kari's fist.

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"D'alright! That's enough!" Kari finally shouted, making the two stare at her.

Xigbar leans over at Axel and whispers: "This is a load of barnacles."

Kari glares at Xigbar. "I heard that!" She breathes slowly, letting her anger away while mumbling 'Inner peace'. While the commotion is going on, Yuffie is sneaking through the crowd towards Leon, who was staring at the fight. She tries to reach for the gunblade but a hand interrupts her. The hand belongs to Thunder! Yuffie grabs the blade too and starts to fight over it. Suddenly, Leon looks behind him to see the two ninjas, fighting over his gunblade.

"What're you two doing?" He asked as the two ninjas stop fighting over the blade and stares at him. Then, everyone stares at the two ninjas.

Kari grins. "I think that's their contest." The two ninjas just nod and begin to fight over the blade again. "Okay, I have a solution. Who was the one who got the blade first?" Thunder raises her hand. "'Kay, the contest is close and Thunder wins. Goodbye Thunder."

"Bye!" Thunder left in a portal and the portal disappears. Kari reads the next dare and smiles.

"Hey everyone! Let's do the cha cha slide!" Everyone cheers and begin to dance towards their room. "Let's dance towards our room!" Kari exclaimed as they enter their room. The scene turns black.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-FOP-TWEWY-

That's all folks! Sorry for the late update! Anyway, I'm having trouble of which special I should do. Here are the specials:

Sora's amnesia- Sora gets amnesia.

Kari's birthday- Everyone forgets Kari's birthday

Timmy's new hairdo- Timmy gets a new hairdo

Patrick's new nose- Patrick gets jealous of everyone's nose and gets a new nose

Goofy's new imaginary friend- Goofy gets lonely and creates his own imaginary friend, who always makes troubles

Soul the Fearless- Soul states that he was fearless and takes the dare to go a haunted mansion

Blackstar's enemy- Blackstar gets a new enemy

Daffy Duck and Daffy Duck?- Vexen creates a Daffy clone

Johnny's childhood bully- Johnny's childhood bully comes to visit the studio

Hunting Season- Daffy, Donald and Bugs fights over what season is

Lost in the wilderness- Sora and Xemnas are stuck in the wilderness

A trip to the carnival- Everyone goes to the carnival

Prank wars- The pranksters found themselves a pranking war

Please review and vote which special I should do.

See ya!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hiya! Thank you for all the votes, but don't worry, you can still vote if you guys want to. Anyway, there will be a lot of special guests in here! Also note that Sam is my OC, the other Sam is from iCarly, they're both different. Hope ya guys will enjoy it! Disclaimer please!

Hana: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own anything, except of her OCs!

Enjoy!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Kari squeals, making the other casts jump a little. The casts glare at her, but Kari didn't seem to bother. Before anyone could ask what's wrong with her, Hana was the one who asked first by saying: "What's wrong, Kari?" Kari gives them a mail from a certain someone. Hana takes it while the other casts gather around her. Smiles appear on the casts' faces, well not everyone. Everyone cheers, well, not everyone actually.

"We're going to what?" Axel asked like he didn't seem to get the picture.

Kari grins again. "We're going to SS Tipton!" She squeals again while the other casts cover their ears. She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"So, is SS Tipton a hotel or something?" Riku asked after letting go his ears.

Kari shook her head. "Silly ol' Riku, it's not a hotel, it's a boat!" Axel widens his eyes after hearing Kari's answer.

"Did you say boat?" He asked.

Kari just stares at Axel as if he was crazy or something. "Uh... Are you deaf or something? I said SS Tipton is a boat."

"Aw man! You guys are lucky!" Axel groaned, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Why? What's wrong?" Roxas asks his best friend and/or pranking buddy.

"I'm sea-sick!"

Kari stares at Axel again, this time, she was raising her eyebrow. "You're sea-sick?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not coming." Axel said, scratching his head.

Kari crosses her arms and glares at Axel. "You are coming with us whether you are sea-sick or not!" She shouted like she was the leader of a military.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll force you to go there!"

"Why are we going there anyway?"

"Me and Hana are attending the Seven Seas High, so we're going to stay there for..." Kari counted something on her fingers while the others just stare at her. "A Month."

Then everyone, except Kari and Hana, widen their eyes. "A month?" They all said in disbelief.

"Did you hear that, Riku?" Hana said, leaning at Riku while her eyes turned into hearts. "A month! Now you can cuddle me there, watch the water roll by, and then, after a few minutes, you will kiss me!" She squeals.

Riku stares at her as if he didn't heard what Hana said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Okay! End of discussion. Pack your things, guys. 'Cause we're going to SS Tipton!" Kari exclaimed as she goes to her room. The others just walk towards their room.

_Narrator: 1 hour later_

After packing up their things, Kari and her casts stand before the large boat named SS Tipton. Kari sniffed the sea-smelled air and exhale. "Could you just feel it, guys?" She asked her fellow casts. She sniffs the air again like the air has a nice smell.

"I know! It's just like home, right Sora?" Kairi said, facing at Sora. Sora blushed but nods anyway.

Timmy licks his lips and rubs his stomach as if he was so hungry. "I can't wait to get inside! I could feel it now, me, eating in the snack bar..."

"All I can feel is the sickness in my body." Axel pointed out while clutching his stomach with a green face.

Roxas pats his best friend's back while saying: "Dude, we're not even inside the deck yet."

"Didn't you remember that I'm sea-sick AND I hate water?" Axel reminded Roxas, glaring at him.

Roxas just scratches his head while remembering the things that Axel hates. "Oh right..." Then, a girl with black hair and three boys and another girl came in.

"Hey, are you guys in the deck too?" The girl with black hair asked the casts.

Kari faces them and smiles at the new comers. "Yeah! Wait a minute... Are you guys from iCarly?" Kari asked in excitement.

"Yeah! We're glad you'd notice us!" Carly said. "Are you the guys from the Truth or Dare Show?"

"Yeah!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're online? Since when?" Axel asked in disbelief.

Kari glances at Axel. "Ever since Key hosted from the first day!" She answered happily. The casts, except Hana, just glare at Kari, but she didn't seem to notice the glares.

"Well, we better get going, I'll see you guys later!" After that, Carly and her friends go inside the deck.

Kari turns around and faces the other casts. "Let's head inside guys before the boat leaves." She stated and goes inside the deck with her casts.

_Narrator: 30 minutes later_

After looking for their dorms, everyone starts to go inside their dorms. Before Kari goes inside her dorm, she pulls Axel and whispers something to him. He nods and goes to his own dorm while Kari goes to her own dorm. When she enters her dorm, she saw another girl with jet black hair. The girl was fixing something on her bed. Kari saw a red stick on her bed. Kari figured out that it was a wand like Donald's but different. The girl turns around and smiles at Kari.

"Hey, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex introduced to Kari.

Kari smiles back and shook Alex's hand. "I'm Kari, nice to meet you too." Kari then stares at the wand on Alex's bed. "Hey, is that a wand?"

"What w-wand?" Alex stammered while fidgeting her fingers.

Kari points at the wand on the bed. "That wand." Alex picks up the wand and shows it to Kari, she nods.

"Oh, this isn't a wand, it's a-a stick! Yeah, that's it! A stick!" Alex stammered again as she puts the wand in her boot.

Kari stares at Alex. "You sure?"

"Yup. So, are you going out or something?" Alex asked while she continued to fix her things.

Kari nods. "Yeah, I have to meet up my friends to do a prank." She said, setting her bag at her own bed.

"Wait, so you're a trouble maker too?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, how about you come with me to meet my friends and do the prank with us."

"Sure!" After that, the duo left the dorm, leaving their things on their bed.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Timmy slowly emerges from the table of the snack bar. He slowly licks his lips while rubbing his hands together. He grabs a cupcake and slowly moves the cupcake towards his mouth. When he was half way there, a man with a sailor dress but with white shorts, interrupts him. "And what are doing, young man?" the man said. "Don't you know that this is a snack bar for 15 years old and above?" The man grabs the cupcake from Timmy. "And besides, _that _snack bar is for 14 years and below." He said, pointing at the snack bar full of vegetables.

Timmy gagged. "Yuck! I mean, I'm 15 years old! You can trust me!"

"Nice try kid, I'm not falling for that." Then, the man left, leaving Timmy, angry.

Another boy with blonde hair and an apron crosses his arms. "Can't get a snack, huh?" he said.

"I know, I wish I could be 15 years old. Say, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Zack."

"I'm Timmy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my Fairies."

"Your what?"

"Oh! Did I said Fairies? What I meant to say is… Look! A cute little dog, hanging on a stair!" Timmy points at somewhere as Zack looks away from Timmy. Then, Timmy runs away to look for his Fairies.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Sora walks towards the hallway. He bumps into someone with a black jacket and sunglasses. "Sorry…" Sora apologizes.

"Nah, it's all right." The stranger said with a high pitch voice that Sora could easily recognize.

Sora stares at the stranger. "Wait, are you Hannah Monta-" Hannah shuts Sora up by cupping her hand on his mouth. Sora mumbles through Hannah's mouth. She hushes Sora while looking around for fans.

"Don't say my name out loud, cause a lot of fans will come and get my autograph." Hannah said, removing her hand from Sora's mouth.

Sora scratches his head. "Then, why are you doing out here?"

"I'm here to get some snacks. My friend was supposed to get snacks but she was pulled out by my fans." Hannah answered.

"Yeesh, it must be hard to be famous."

"Yup." Then, Timmy came in with bullets of sweat on his face.

Timmy breathes heavily. "Quick! Have you seen Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?"

"Wanda is over by the bar with Poof while Cosmo is… Well, I think he's at the garbage can." Sora said, jerking a thumb outside of the hallway. Timmy nods and runs off again. "You're welcome!" Sora shouted angrily because Timmy forgot to thank him.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked, feeling a little bit lost.

Sora faces at Hannah. "That was Timmy, a friend of mine." He explained. "So, you were going to the snack bar? Cause I have to wait my girl- I mean, a friend of mine."

"Were you going to say you're waiting for your girlfriend?"

"What? No… No, I wasn't." Hannah just stares at Sora, making him sweat bullets. "Alright! I was supposed to say my girlfriend but I didn't officially said it straight to her." Sora said while playing with his fingers. This time, another girl with long black hair pass by them but apparently she heard every word Sora said.

The girl smiles. "Aw… You actually say that the girl of your dreams is officially your girlfriend, even though you haven't told her she's your official girlfriend? Aw, that's sweet…" She said.

"Thanks… I guess… But who are you? Wait… You look familiar… You're Sonny from So Random!" Sora exclaimed, crossing his arms while smirking.

Sonny grins. "Thank you for noticing me. And you must be Hannah Mont-" Sonny's sentence was cut by Hannah, who covers Sonny's mouth. She hushes Sonny while she slowly removes her hand.

"So, what's your name? Since we didn't heard it yet. Hannah asked.

"I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you guys going?" Sonny asked this time.

Hannah smiles. "We were going to the snack bar." She replied. Then, Kari walks towards the hallway, passing through the trio. She stops and taps Sora's shoulder.

He turns around. "Yes?"

"Hello to you too, Sora. Have you seen Roxas or Axe or Hana?" Kari asked. "And don't lie to me this time."

Sora pouts. "Darn…" He mumbled. "Why are you looking for them anyway?"

"Duh, we're going to do our prank."

"You remind me of Zora." Sonny pointed out, remembering the pranks Zora pulled her.

Kari raises an eyebrow. "Who? Sora?" She asked as she jerks a thumb at Sora.

"No, as in Z. Zora."

"Hmmm… Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Oh. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's over at the snack bar."

"We're all going there." Hannah said.

"Then, let's go together." Kari stated. Then, they left the hallway.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Axel whistles through his way. Right about now, he was going to fetch Roxas and meet up with Kari at the snack bar. He knocks at the door of Roxas' dorm. Instead of Roxas, another boy answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked while hiding a stick on his back.

Axel looks around inside the room. "I'm looking for someone." He answered

"Who?"

"You know, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Oh, you mean Roxas?"

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"I think he said something about going to the snack bar."

"'Kay, thanks." Axel then left the hallway and goes towards the snack bar.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Hey Zora! I want you to meet someone." Sonny said to Zora, who was eating something.

Zora stops eating and glances at Sonny. "Who? And it better be good."

"Zora, this is Kari. A prankster like you." Sonny introduced while Kari waved at her.

Zora throws the food she was eating. "Hey, so what prank are you guys doing?" She asked, feeling a little bit excited.

"It will be electrifying if you ask me." Kari said.

"My work here is done." Sonny said and leaves the two to talk. After Sonny left, Roxas enters the scene with a Sea-Salt ice cream in his hand.

"Hey Kari, who's your friend?" He asked, taking a lick at his ice cream.

Kari crosses her arms. "Roxas, this is Zora. Zora this is Roxas, another prankster." She introduced. She then notices the ice cream on Roxas' hand. "I see you have a Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Yeah, I can't believe they have Sea-Salt ice cream." Roxas said, taking another lick at his ice cream.

Zora stares at him and slowly leans at Kari to whisper: "Is he addicted to Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Yup, where's Axel, Roxas?" Kari asked as Roxas glances at Kari. He just shrugs while Kari groans.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. The group turns around to see Alex, walking towards them.

Kari grins when she saw Alex. "Hey Alex!" She greeted. Alex looks at the duo behind Kari. "Oh right. Guys, this Alex. Alex, Zora and Roxas."

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said.

Then Hana comes in, waving her hand, "Hey Kari! So nice to let me join your group," She said.

"Hey Hana, I'm glad you could join us," Kari replied, Meanwhile, Roxas drops his jaws.

"You're a member now? How and when?" He said, dumbfounded.

"Just yesterday, actually," Hana replied.

Roxas just sweat-drops. "So, all we need is Axel right?" Kari nods. All of the sudden, Axel runs past the group and goes towards the side of the boat to puke.

Kari cringes at the sight of her pranking buddy. "I forgot that he was sea-sick."

"That's Axel?" Zora asked, cringing like Kari.

Roxas, Hana and Kari nods. "Yup." They said as Axel approaches them.

"So, are we going to do the prank today?" Axel asked, feeling a little bit better

"Yeah." Roxas answered. "By the way, these are Alex and Zora." The two girls waved at Axel.

Axel smirks. "hey, name's Axel."

"So, who are we going to prank to-" Kari was interrupted by Cosmo, who was really dirty and holding something on his left hand.

"Hey guys! Who wants candy coated cockroach?" Cosmo said, holding out the 'food'. Everyone groans and shook their heads. "Oh well, more for me!" Then, Cosmo left.

Roxas looks at his ice cream. "I think I lost my appetite…"

_Narrator: Meanwhile at a hotel we've never seen before _**(A/N: What? It's true!)**

Kendall Knight reads the letter for the tenth time. His reading were stop by her little sister, Katie Knight, who snatches the letter and crumples it and throws at the trash. "Hey, what was that for, Katie?" Kendall said while Katie brings out their things, including her mom's things.

"For the last time, Kendall, we are invited to study there. Well, you actually, not me and mom," Katie said as their mother enters.

She puts a lot of sunblock just in case they go swimming or something, "She's right. Don't worry, your friends will join too, so I'll be bringing a lot of sunblock just in case," Mrs. Knight said. On cue, James, Carlos and Logan come in.

"Yeah, Kendall. Besides, we're going to perform there too," James said, "And let's not forget about girls in there."

All of the sudden, Gustavo and Kelly arrives with their bags too, "You're not going without us. 'Cause if you do, I'll kick you out of job," Gustavo said, threatening the group.

"Okay! Looks like everyone is in here, so let's go to the vehicle!" Mrs. Knight said as the group cheers and goes straight towards the vehicle.

_Narrator: Later_

Everyone was just sitting there, bored. Wanna know why? The vehicle is slow because the driver is old and he was shouting at the road but there was nothing to shout on, still he was shouting.

"This is going to take an hour or so," Katie said, playing her DS.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Xion and Namine both sit on the chair with another girl with black hair and expensive clothes. Xion starts to read a magazine while Namine draws on her sketchbook. The other girl was texting someone. Then, another girl with curly blonde hair sits beside them. "Isn't this great?" The girl with curly hair said while the other girls just nod. All of the sudden, a boy with blonde hair and wearing a suit came in.

"Hello there ladies. Are the seats taken?" The boy asked, like he was flirting with them.

All the girls stare at him. "Yes." They said, not caring at the boy.

"Why don't you just go away, Chad. I thought Sonny was your girlfriend?" The girl with curly hair said.

"Oh right. Thank you for reminding me, Tawni," Chad said and left the girls to look for Sonny.

The girl with black hair claps, "Yay! My father raises my allowance! Yay me!" She said, "By the way, I'm London."

"Xion."

"Namine."

"Tawni."

Then, another boy with an apron comes in, "And your lovely boy is Zack," He said, like he was flirting the girls. The girls just stare at him. Zack walks towards Tawni, "Hello there gor-"

"Don't even try," After that, Tawni left. Zack just shrugs and walks towards London. Before Zack could talk, London walks away. Zack blinks then walks towards Xion.

"Hey, how you doin'? You taken?" Zack asked.

"Uh…" All of the sudden, Riku appears and interferes the duo.

"Yes," Riku said, dragging Xion away. Zack notices Namine, who was still drawing something, not noticing Zack. Zack looks over Namine's shoulder to see her drawing. Namine notices someone at her shoulder and glances at Zack, who was admiring her drawing.

"Um… Can I help you?" Namine asked, feeling a little bit awkward.

Zack grins, "Yeah. Name's Zack and I'm single," He said. Then, Kari and her group pass by them, hearing every word.

"-Everyone got the plan? Now, all we need is some rope, a bucket-" Kari was cut by Roxas, who just drop his clipboard, when he saw Namine and Zack, talking to each other. Kari, Hana and the others just stare at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hana asked, feeling a little bit awkward. Roxas ignored Hana and walks towards Namine and Zack. Then, Hana and Kari saw what's wrong with Roxas. Kari just smirks while Hana said: "oh."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Roxas just saw Namine, who was talking to someone," Kari replied, still smirking.

Hana crosses her arms, "And it looks like Roxas was jealous about them."

"Who' Namine?" Zora asked.

Axel grins, "That's Roxas' girl…"

"Do you really have to grin every time you say that?" Kari asked, crossing her arms. Axel nods. Then, a shoe went flying and hits Axel on the head. He glares at the shoe, which was Roxas' shoe, he then glares at him.

"Say, does anyone seen Riku? I've looking for him but then I bump into you guys," Hana said while looking around.

"I think he was with Xion," Kari said, jerking her thumb towards Riku and Xion went. "Why? Do you want to see them again?"

"No, I just want to see Riku, that's all. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be seeing him now!" Hana exclaimed, going towards Riku.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

The BTR (Big Time Rush) group runs towards the boat and enters it. They begin to breathe heavily. "Okay, that idea was stupid," Kendall commented.

"Well, whose idea is to jump out of the vehicle?" Mrs. Knight asked, removing the twig in her hair.

"See? I told you jumping out of the vehicle is a good idea! We made it over here!" Carlos exclaimed as he removes his helmet. The group was about to argue with him, when all of the sudden, there was a fight over at the seats. They went to the commotion and see two teenagers fighting over something while the other two is trying to hold them off.

"Dude, I didn't know anything about her! Besides, she was just a friend of mine!" The boy with blonde hair and an apron said.

"Well, I saw you doing that 'putting your arm on her shoulder' thing!" The other boy with spiky blonde hair said.

"You know, this looks way to familiar…" A man with spiky red hair said. Then, a boy with silver hair and two girls with black hair and reddish brown hair come in the commotion.

The girl with brownish red hair crosses her arms, "What heck is going on here?"

"Good timing! Riku, could you hold Roxas up?" A girl with brown hair, who was holding Roxas, said.

Riku sighs and holds Roxas by the collar, "You know, this is way too familiar…"

"Agreed," Axel said.

Then, Carlos comes in with two helmets, "Wait! I have one solution!" He said while Riku and Axel lets go of Roxas and Zack. Carlos puts Roxas and Zack a helmet on their head and brings out a flag. He waves the flag and the two starts to fight. The others just glare at Carlos.

"Could someone hold them off?" Kari said as Riku and Axel holds them off again.

"This is all your fault, you shouldn't have let them go, "Axel said.

"My fault? This is your fault!" Riku said. They both throw Roxas and Zack away and start to argue.

Kari face palms and sighs, "Where's Maka when you need her?"

Mrs. Knight brings out a frying pan, "Don't worry, I've got this," After that, Mrs. Knight hits Axel and Riku on the head with a frying pan while the others just cringes.

"Is she your mom?" Hana asked Katie. She nods.

Mrs. Knight gives Kari the two boys, who were now unconscious, and smiles, "Here you go, honey. Just call me if you need me," After that, Mrs. Knight left, leaving the others wide eyed.

"Well, that was new," Logan commented.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you but we got a prank to do. We'll see you later," Then, Kari turns around only to be spilled on her dress with a milkshake. "Hey!"

"Whoops… Sorry about that," A boy with short black hair and black eyes said, sarcastically.

"I know you did that on purpose!" Kari retorted, crossing her arms.

"No I didn't," The boy lied.

Kari glares at him, "Yes you did, I could see it in your beautiful eyes!"

"My what?"

"Did I just say 'in your beautiful eyes'? What I meant to say is…" Kari checks her watch, "Whoa! Would you look at the time! I should be ready for our class!" After that, Kari left in a hurry.

"Looks like someone is in love…" Hana pointed out, grinning. She then follows Kari.

_Narrator: Later_

"Students of Seven Seas High, please enter the classroom. Class will start in 5 minutes,"

Kari and Hana enter the class. They both sit down beside each other. Kari looks around to see familiar faces. There was the BTR (Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos) group, Sonny and her cast friends, Chad, Zack and his friends, Alex and her siblings, the iCarly gang (Minus Spencer), Hannah and her friends and last but not least, the boy, who spilled milkshake on her.

"Behold, my new friends." Woody said, "My new masterpiece!" He shows a plate with something in it, which they can't figure what, was it.

"What's that, Woody?" Bailey asked, feeling disgusted on Woody's plate.

"Well, none other than macaroni with trash and insects!" Woody said, happily while the others just groan.

"Maybe, you should sit down, Woody," Cody said, slowly as Woody sits down, still happy.

Hana leans over at Kari, "He's even weirder than Sora…" She whispered. All of the sudden, there was banging on the door. The door crashes to show a man wearing a military suit.

"Hello, worthless students. I'm your new Math instructor." The man said as he crashes the pen with his fist, "No one's ever failed my Math class… that's live through it. I can assure you these next 4 weeks will be the worst years of your miserable lives. Your spine will break, your teeth will ache, your eyes will be bloodshot."

The students shifted nervously, "Uh… Um…"

"You will pass this Math course in style. All you will be carted out in your granny's handbasket. Everyone will follow the rules of the class," The instructor said, "First rule: No talking."

A student raises his hand, "Does that mean…" Before he could finish his sentence, the instructor picks him up and throws the student through the door, leaving the other students wide eyed.

"Second rule: no eating in my class," The instructor brings out a box of chocolate and shows to the class, "Would anyone care for a chocolate?"

Another student raises his hand, "Uhh, I'll eat one," Everyone gasps as the student walks towards the instructor.

"Pick your favorite," The instructor said as the student takes one eats it. "How's it taste?" The instructor asked.

The student smiles nervously, "It's a delightful taste sensation."

The instructor grabs him and picks the student up, "No eating in my classroom!" He throws the student through another door. "Now, if anyone else is man enough to stay in this class, you _may _pass with a 'C'," Everyone gulps.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Well that's all folks! You can still vote for what special chapter I should do.

Sora's Amnesia- Sora forgets everyone after a coconut incident

Kari's Birthday- Everyone forgets Kari's birthday, which breaks her heart

Timmy's New Hairdo- Timmy gets tired of his old hair

Patrick's New Nose- Patrick gets a new nose

Goofy's New Imaginary Friend- Goofy gets lonely and creates his own imaginary friend, who causes troubles and blames it all to Goofy

Soul the Fearless- Soul stated that he was fearless and accepts the dare to go a haunted mansion

Black*Star's enemy- Black*Star gets a new enemy

Daffy Duck and Daffy Duck?- Vexen creates a machine that creates doppelgangers, which Daffy plays with it

Johnny's Childhood Bully- Johnny's childhood bully visits the studio

Lost in the Wilderness- After jumping out of a helicopter, Sora and Xemnas found themselves lost in the wilderness

Hunting Season- Daffy, Donald and Bugs fight over which season is

A trip to the Carnival- Everyone visits a carnival where bad luck happens

Prank Wars- The Pranksters found themselves a war they never expected

Date Night- Sora and Kairi's first date turned out into a nightmare of a lifetime

TV Problems- Everyone ends up inside a TV after Axel bought a new remote

Shrink Day- Vexen creates another machine that shrinks everyone

Into the Future- Vexen creates another machine with the help of Sandy and Plankton and takes everyone to the future

Roach Problems- Three roaches appears and a blue cat comes in and creates total chaos in the studio

Baby Day- Everyone, except the pranksters, turn into babies for no reasons


	27. Chapter 27

_**Truth or Dare**_

Hello guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and thanks for the awesome dares, The World type BETA ! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Kari, Hana, Will (The one who spilled milkshake on Kari.) and the other 'survived' students walks through the hall with wide eyes. Some of them are twitching after the whole instructor thing. Axel and Roxas, who happen to pass by, stare at them with awkward faces.

"What happen to you guys?" Axel asked, still staring at them with an awkward face.

Kari snaps back to reality. "Well, our Math instructor is... Kinda... Well-"

"Grouchy?"

"Grumpy?"

"Mad?"

"Impatient?"

"All of that," Kari said, pointing at Hana, Alex, Will and Sonny.

Roxas grins while crossing his arms. "Even mad than Vexen?" Kari and Hana nods while the other students are confused who Vexen is.

"Wait, what're we talking about? Forget about the instructor or the old scientist," Axel said. Upon saying old scientist, a shoe went flying and hits Axel on the head. "Would someone please stop the whole 'throwing shoes at me' thingy?"

"They would if you stop insulting them," Will said, crossing his arms while smirking.

Axel glares at Will but he didn't flinch. "Watch your mouth, kid. Anyway, we're going to the beach!"

"We're what?" Hana asked as if she didn't hear what Axel said.

Axel sighs and brings out a board with words that says 'We are going to the beach'. "We... are... going... to... the... BEACH!" He said while pointing each word he said.

"You do know that we're not on pre-school anymore," Kari said with half lid eyes.

"Who cares? The good thing is we're going to the beach!" Carlos said as he goes to his dorm while the others follow.

_Narrator: Later_

Everyone (Except Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly.) is waiting for Logan. The others are chatting on each other while Kari is checking her watch while tapping her foot, practically getting impatient.

"What is taking Logan so long?" She said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Probably getting his gadgets," Kendall said as he takes a sip on his milkshake. "You know him; he always thinks that Science is a good habit."

"Well, I think it's a bad habit. Sooner or later he'll end up being like him," Axel said, jerking his thumb at Vexen, who just glared at him. Two shoes went flying and hit Axel on the head... Again. "Seriously! Would someone please stop throwing shoes at me?"

"Like I said before, they won't stop unless _you _stop insulting them," Will said while Axel just glares at him again. Few minutes later, Logan appears with a metal detector on his hands.

"Okay guys, let's get moving!" He exclaimed. They were about to go not until Mrs. Knight appears with a sun block on her hand.

"Not so fast! You guys are putting sun block, got it?" She said as Katie appears and sits on chair.

Everyone (Except Mrs. Knight and Katie) nods. "Yes Mrs. Knight," After that, Mrs. Knight puts the sun block on a table and left.

Kendall glances at Katie, who was now eating some cereals. "Hey Katie, can you please..."

"Tell mom that you guys put on the sun block? Sure," Katie said, without looking at her brother. Then, everyone left, cheering. After they left, Mrs. Knight came back and glances at Katie then at the sun block. She grabs the sun block and glances at Katie.

"Did they put on some sun block?" She asked.

Katie nods without looking at her mom. "Covered themselves head to toe, mom."

Mrs. Knight looks at the sun block then back to Katie. "Then why is it still close?"

"Idiots!" Katie muttered while her eyes closed. Mrs. Knight follows the group's track while the sun block is on her hands. Katie just shrugs and goes back to eat her cereals.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Okay! Let's check if everybody's here!" Kari said with a clip board on her hands. "Johnny, Sam, Xaron, Zeek and Twilight?"

"Here!"

"Hana, and Will?"

"Here!"

"Kingdom Hearts Gang?"

"Here!"

"Soul Eater gang?"

"Here!"

"Looney Tunes?"

"Here!"

"Final Fantasy?"

"Here!"

"Disney?"

"Here!"

"Super Smash Bros.?"

"Here!"

"Spongebob Squarepants group?"

"Here!"

"Fairly Odd Parents?"

"Here!"

"The World Ends with you?"

"Here!"

"iCarly gang?"

"Here!"

"Russo's?"

"Here!"

"So Random with Chad?"

"Here!"

"Zack and his friends?"

"Here!"

"Hannah?"

"Here!"

"And last but not least, The BTR?"

"Here!"

"Well, that's everyone!" Kari said, throwing the clipboard over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

"**WAIT!" **Everyone turns their back to see Mrs. Knight, who was holding out a sun block lotion. She then began to run towards them.

Everyone widens their eyes. "She's got SUN BLOCK!" Logan shouted as he and the others ride the vehicle and start to shout at the driver to drive. The driver drives, leaving Mrs. Knight, frustrated. Then, Katie appears beside her mom, who was still frustrated.

"Sorry mom, looks like it's too late," Katie said only to be glared by her mother.

"I have an idea. Katie, you are going to come with me to the beach," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, I hate the beach! The beach gives me lot of problems! There was the time I-"

"Did I ever mention that a lot of celebrity stars are at the beach?" Mrs. Knight cuts Katie's sentence. Katie goes back to her dorm and comes back with suit, sunglasses and a brief case on her hand.

"Now that you mention it, I'm going to let them sign this contract," Katie said, showing her contract to her mother.

Mrs. Knight goes to her dorm and comes back with her casual clothes and a lot of sun block. "Let's rock and roll," After that, they left.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Beach..." Everyone echoed as they stare at the beach, which was empty. Everyone was silent not until somebody shouted: "Let's PARTY!" Then, everyone runs towards the beach while cheering. Zexion just walks through the beach, ignoring the others. He puts an umbrella and a chair on the said. He sits down and reads his book, practically ignoring the others.

James and Demyx are staring at the waves while holding their surf boards. "First one who falls down loses" Demyx said.

"You're on," James said as they both swim/surf towards the wave. Meanwhile, Namine draws a landscape, using the beach for it. Roxas, Axel, and Xion are eating sea-salt ice cream. Kari pulls Roxas and Axel by the collars and drags them to the snack bar, where the other pranksters are waiting. She puts them upright on the snack bar and they both glared at Kari.

"What was that for? You could have choked me!" Roxas said, rubbing his neck.

Kari rolls her eyes. "Never mind about that. Right now, we need to think of a prank that they won't forget it," She said.

"Can we prank the old scientist?" Axel asked as a shoe hits him again. He grumbles something and throws the shoe back.

"Sure, we could do that!" Hana exclaimed. "Can we?" She asked Kari.

Kari nods. "Sure!" They begin to huddle and think of a prank they should do.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Mrs. Knight arrives with a sun block on her hand while Katie follows her while looking at a map. "It's sun block time!" Mrs. Knight shouted, showing the sun block to the people. The people turn around to see Mrs. Knight and her sun block.

"SUN BLOCK!" The shouted and began to scramble around and left, leaving Mrs. Knight sigh in frustration.

Katie puts her map down and glances at her mom. "Sorry mom, but I have to move. The map says that Russel Brand is not far from this beach," After that, Katie picks up her brief case and left her mother.

_Narrator: Back to the pranksters_

"Got the plan?" Kari asked as everyone nods and gets to work. Kari picks up a rope while Hana makes two pies. Will is catching some crabs and places on a bucket while Axel, Roxas, Alex and Zora are doing some kind of contraption.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good!" James exclaimed as he and Demyx found the largest wave on the ocean. James glances at Demyx. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Demyx exclaimed as they start to stand up and rides through the wave while cheering.

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" James shouted. He then loses his balance and falls on the sea.

Demyx glances at James but he was nowhere to be seen. "James?"

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Kendall tries to call Jo, who was suppose to meet him at the beach (Jo was shooting a movie near the beach) and spend time together. No one answered and Kendall hangs up and sighs.

"Best beach party ever," He said, sarcastically. Then, an old man passes by and faces Kendall. He notices the old man and asks: "Can I help you sir?"

"So, you're looking forward to see your girl, huh?" The old man said as Kendall nods. "Well, this beach here is a magical beach. There's the opportunity to humiliate someone you most hate."

On cue, the pranksters come in with their materials. "He's right; we can finally humiliate the old scientist!" Axel said only to be thrown by another shoe and hit him on the head. The pranksters left, leaving Kendall and the old man.

"There's the opportunity to get the girl you like for a long time," The old man said as Sora comes in with roses on his hands.

"He's right; I can finally get the opportunity!" He said. Sora left, leaving Kendall and the old man again.

"There's also the opportunity to be rich, too," The old man said as Logan and Carlos come in with a shovel and a metal detector.

"He's right! Now, we can be rich!" Carlos said. They both left.

The old man glances at Kendall again. "And there's the opportunity to have a seatmate on your beach blanket," On cue, a girl comes in.

"OMG, you're Kendall from Big Time Rush!" She said while sitting beside Kendall, who was moving away from the girl, slowly. The girl began to hug him, tightly.

"There's another one but I seem to forget what it was," The old man said, scratching his head. The old man left, leaving Kendall helpless while the girl starts to picture both of them.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Okay Carlos, let's get to work," Logan said as they begin to hunt for treasure. The metal detector beeps faster than before, meaning there's something underneath it. They both cheer and Carlos starts digging while singing. He struck on something and starts to get it. When he got it, they both stop cheering and frown. It was only a frying pan, which Carlos throws it over his shoulder. Logan starts to fire up the metal detector and looks for buried treasure while Carlos follows him.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sora asked again while he was being pushed by Sonny, who was supposed to help him get the girl he likes.

"Of course it's going to work! Trust me on this!" Sonny said, practically cheering him up. "Look, just give her the flowers and spend time with her, like Kendall over there. He's spending his time with some girl we don't know," She said, looking at Kendall, who was being attacked by the girl named Marta.

"I don't think he likes the girl, who was attacking Kendall," Sora said, staring at Kendall and Marta.

Sonny stops pushing him and glances at Kendall. "Hmmm... You're right but we're not here for them. We're here for Kairi, remember?"

"Hey, I-I think he's calling us."

"Don't be ridiculous, he's not calling us. You're just making at as an excuse."

"No I wasn't!"

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Katie walks through Russel Brand's house. She was about to knock at the door but she notices there was some commotion on the backyard. She went there and saw that Russel is going to have a party. She found the celebrity, who was talking at the phone. She walks towards him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, I'm being attacked by someone," Russel said as he hangs up and turns around to see... no one. He looks around but no one is there.

"Down here," Katie said as Russel down to see her, still wearing her suit. "My name is Katie and I'll be your manager if you sign this contract," She said, showing him the contract.

"Look, Katie, I know this is a little bit awkward but aren't you young to be a manager?"

"Yes, yes I am."

_Narrator: Back to the pranksters_

"You ready?" Kari asked as the others nod. "Alright, Roxas, call him!"

Roxas nods. "HEY VEXEN! COULD YOU COME OVER HERE IN A SEC?" On cue, Vexen walks towards him while Kari and Hana pull the rope together as Alex puts a pie on the sand. Vexen trips and his face lands on the pie. He stands up, wipes the pie off and continues to walk but was stopped by another pie, which hit him on the face, making him fall on a bucket full of crabs, provided by Will. He felt a snap on his backside and starts to scream and runs around while the people start to laugh while pointing at the old- err, I mean the scientist. Vexen growls and removes the crab on his backside and starts to chase the pranksters all around the beach.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

James wakes up to see a girl and Demyx looking at him. "He's awake! Are you all right, James?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" James asked while sitting up.

"You lose your balance and fell to the ocean. Luckily, this girl over here saved your life or else you're in danger!" Demyx said, showing James the girl, who saved him.

"Why, hello there, your name is?" James asked as if he was flirting at the girl.

She smiles and makes a dolphin noise, which she closes her mouth. "Sorry. I'm Annie."

"Nice to meet you, Annie. How did you learn how to swim?"

"Oh, I lived on the ocean when I was a kid."

"Well, would you like to spend time with me?"

"Sure."

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Hey Kai! Mind if I join you?" Sora asked while shifting nervously. He glances back at Sonny, who was hiding on a rock. She made a hand gesture as Sora gulps.

"I don't mind," Kairi said. Sora sits down while watching the waves roll by... And the pranksters, who was still being chased by Vexen.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Kendall!" Marta called as she grabs Kendall, who was about to do his courageous escape. Marta shows her phone to Kendall. "Look at the picture I uploaded."

Kendall grabs the phone. "Oh no..." The phone rings and Kendall checks whose calling. It was Jo. Kendall gulps and answers the phone. "Hey Jo, glad you called!"

"Who was that in the picture with you?"

"Look Jo, I can explain. You see-" Before Kendall could explain the whole thing, Marta throws the phone away from Kendall. "You threw my phone!"

"And now, we're together!" Marta said, happily, hugging Kendall.

Mrs. Knight appears with a load of sun block. "Hello, Kendall."

"Mom! What a coincidence! What're you doing here?" Kendall asked as Mrs. Knight opens the lotion and points it at Kendall.

"Prepare to be covered with sun block," She said.

"Mom, don't-" Mrs. Knight fires but Kendall dodges it. She tries it again but Kendall dodges it again. The sun block was empty and Mrs. Knight grabs another one. Next thing you know, Kendall is gone, along with Marta.

"You can run but you can't hide, Kendall Knight!"

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Annie laughs at James joke. "That's really funny, James," She said.

"Would you like to eat? I'll cook it for you-"

"No, I could eat it raw," Annie said as she took a bite of a clam while James widens his eyes.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" James asked as Annie nods. He left Annie and found Demyx, who was minding his own business. James pulls Demyx and drags him towards the other side of the beach. "Would it be funny that Annie is a MERMAID?" James said while Demyx stares at him.

"Why'd you say that? I mean look at her! She's kind, cute and she's good for you," Demyx said.

James laughs sarcastically. "Ha, ha, aha. This is serious!"

"Well, if you say she's a mermaid, she should turn back from human to mermaid if you wet her with water."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Thank you!"

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Several digging holes are found on the other side of the beach, meaning Carlos and Logan found nothing but junk, junk and junk. Carlos emerges from a hole and shows another frying pan to Logan. "Still frying pan."

"Man, we're never gonna find treasure!" Logan said, throwing his hands on the air, practically giving up on finding treasure.

"And I found this paper, lying on the floor of my dorm," Carlos said as he shows the paper to Logan. Logan widens his eyes and snatches the paper from Carlos.

"This is a treasure map, Carlos! We're going to be rich!" Logan said, opening the map while Carlos looks over his shoulder.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"We surrender!" Axel shouted as he and the other pranksters are cornered by Vexen, who was breathing heavily.

"Yeah Vexen! We're really sorry!" Roxas begged while he's on his knees.

"You pranksters are going to be dead!" Vexen said through his teeth. "But if you're really sorry, and you guys won't prank me again then I'll leave you alone," Then, he left like nothing happen. The pranksters are just standing there dumbstruck.

"Well, that was awkward," Kari commented, blinking.

"You could say that again," Hana said.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Where are my props for my party?" Russel said through the phone. "I've been waiting for my... ice sculpture... My expensive vase... and a sculpture of my face?" He said as the things he said pass through him while Katie walks towards him.

"Now, can you please sign this contract?" Katie said, showing the contract to Russel again.

"Look, Katie, whatever you're doing for me, I still won't sign your contract," Russel said, slowly.

"**WHY NOT!" **Katie shouted, making Russel flinch. "See? I can be aggressive, too."

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Kendall hides himself inside the trashcan as Marta passes through him. Kendall puts his head out and began to sing:

_Kendall: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (yeah)  
And there isn't anything that could have said or done  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
(looking for a looking for a)_

_**(The BTR start to dance together in one place)**_

_All: That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend  
Cant fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_James: Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself or worse  
So you think got the kind of love that you deserve  
And I heard that_

_All: That you're looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend  
Cant fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Carlos: If you tell me, yeah I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear_

_(looking for a looking for a)  
All: That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend  
Cant fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want to be is your_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend)  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend)  
(All i really want is to be your)_

_your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_(All i really want is to be your)  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

All of the sudden, Mrs. Knight fires two water guns full of sun block on the BTR group. The BTR group groans while saying: "Yuck!" "Ew!" and "Sun block!" Mrs. Knight grins in victory, meaning she already put on some sun block on the BTR group.

"My work here is done," She said as she turns around, pointing the water gun on the others and leaving.

"This is just great," Kendall said while throwing his hands up in the air.

The pranksters, who were also covered with sun block, come in with bored eyes. "You know you guys aren't the only one," Kari said. Marta hugs Kendall, tightly again.

"That was great, Kendall!" She said while the others stare at Kendall and Marta.

Everyone (Except Kendall and Marta) looks on each other and back to Kendall and Marta. "New girl," They (Save for Kendall and Marta) said.

"Wait what? This isn't my girl!" Kendall whispered to them, hoping Marta didn't hear any that.

Hana crosses her arms. "Then, why is she hugging you?"

"Look, it's complicated," Kendall said as Marta starts to take pictures again.

"Well, we've got to go. We're still in a pranking mood," Kari said as she and the other pranksters left.

"And if you'll excuse me, I have a mermaid to discover," James stated, leaving the others while looking for another bucket of water.

Logan fires up the metal detector again as Carlos grabs a shovel. "We have to go to. We have some treasure hunting to do," Logan said while he and Carlos walks away, leaving Kendall helpless again.

"Best beach party ever," Kendall said, sarcastically again.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Alright! Who should we prank today?" Kari asked, clapping her hands together. Roxas raises his hands as Kari sighs. "What is it, Roxas? And don't raise your hand. You know we're not in a classroom or something."

"Why don't we prank the old man?" Roxas suggested.

Everyone thinks. "You know, taking a little revenge on the old man isn't a bad idea!" Axel exclaimed as the others cheers. Then, the pranksters huddle for their next plan of pure evil.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

James tries to find another bucket. Few minutes later, he found one, gets water from the ocean and saw Annie, sitting on a beach seat. He throws the water on Annie but a man passes by and the water was dumped on him. The man glares at James and chases him. James, who happened to see the man, throws the bucket away and runs away. Later, James tries to do the same process again but the man was on the way and the water dumps on him again. The man glares at James, who just throws his hands on the air. The man chases James again. Later, James meets Demyx on the other side of the beach.

"Hey, did you discover Annie was a mermaid?" Demyx asked.

James shook his head. "Nope. You know what? Why don't I forget all about the mermaid stuff. Maybe I should just hang out with her."

"Well, it's not my cue. That's your choice," Demyx said. Then, Annie comes in with her cell phone out.

"Hey James, could I leave you for a while? My dad called me and wants me to go to the Ocean Floor," Annie said, making James widen his eyes.

"Sure Annie, I'm okay with it," James said, eyes still widen. Annie nods and left the duo alone again. "You know? Forget what I said, I'm going back to discover if Annie is a mermaid."

Demyx shrugged. "Okay, but if you want some questions, come by me."

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"What? What do you mean my real band is lost in the wilderness?" Russel said through the phone. There was a few chattering in the phone. "Oh yeah? Then, where's your replacement band?" One cue, there was a few people dressed as leprechauns and start to play their instruments, which were not for bands.

"Stop, stop, stop, please," Russel said as the 'band' stops playing. "This isn't what I imagined," He said through the phone.

Katie appears again, still on her suit. "If you want, I could bring you a REAL band. If you sign this contract, I'll accept your request."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't, 'cause this is my real band. Hit it boys," Russel said, making the 'band' play again as he dances.

Katie just stares at Russel. "Looks like you really need a REAL band," She said with bored tone.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Hey Xemnas!" Kari exclaimed as she pats Xemnas' back. Unknown to him, Kari taped something on his back, quietly.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked. "You look like you're in a good mood," He said as they walk across the beach.

"Yup! Well, I've gotta go!" Kari then left Xemnas alone.

"Hello, Xemmy!" Hana exclaimed, patting Xemnas back. She quietly taped something on his back just like Kari did. "Have you seen Will? I've looking for him everywhere."

"I think he went towards there," Xemnas said while pointing the direction on where Will went. "And don't call me Xemmy. It annoys me."

"Yes sir!" Then, Hana left Xemnas alone again. Axel runs pass Xemnas while Roxas passes by too but bumps onto Xemnas, sticking something on No. 1's back.

"Will you get off of me, XIII? What were you doing, anyway? No, wait, don't tell me. I don't even want to know," Xemnas said as he and Roxas get up. No. 13 just shrugged and left, following where Axel went while snickering. Xemnas continues to walk, not noticing people around him are now laughing.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

After attempting to discover if Annie was a mermaid, James decided to take a rest and hang out with Demyx while keeping an eye on Annie. "You know, I think I should give up on discovering if Annie is a mermaid," James sighed, staring at Annie, who was talking to someone not far from them.

"Hey, it's not my call. If you're really giving up then you should go there and hang out with her," Demyx said. "To tell you the truth, some boys around here is jealous of you and Annie, 'cause you two are hanging out."

"Yeah, I should you go there and hang out with a beautiful mermaid," James replied. "And I'm gonna go there and do it right now!" He then went towards Annie. When James arrives, Annie just finished her conversation and glances at James.

"Hey James! Who's your friend there?" She asked, pointing at Demyx, who was now drinking smoothie while watching them.

"Oh, that's just Demyx. Anyway, do you want to hang out?" James asked as Annie nods. They both slowly go closer, ready to kiss. Demyx, who just saw everything, spits the smoothie he was drinking and runs towards them. He puts both of his hands between on the couple and pushes them off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Uh, can I speak to James for a minute? Thank you," Demyx said while he grabs James and drags him ten feet far from Annie.

"Uh, yeah, I was about to MAKE OUT THERE!" James said, glaring at Demyx.

"That's the thing! If you kiss a mermaid, you'll be turn into a merMAN!" Demyx said while James drops his jaws.

"Oh no, if I kissed a mermaid, then I'll be a merman. And I think I can't help it," James said.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Well, this is the 77th clue we've been finding," Carlos said as he shows the clue to Logan. He reads it and then starts to walk while Carlos follow behind, carrying the shovel and the metal detector.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Xemnas has a now sore body because people around him are kicking him while others are laughing but he doesn't know why. Meanwhile, the pranksters are laughing like crazy men/women. Xemnas noticed them but didn't bother to ask them what is so funny. Xigbar passes by him but stops and steps backward to look at Xemnas' back. Xigbar went in front Xemnas and kicks Xemnas' shin. Xemnas glares at No. 2 but he already run off. Several of people, who were passing by Xemnas, kicks Xemnas' shin. Xion passes by and saw Xemnas, holding his aching shin. She lightly kicks Xemnas' shin, making No. 1 glare at her and Xion runs off.

The pranksters are still laughing but harder this time. "Haha! That is so funny!" Kari commented through her laughs.

"We should do this every time! It's so easy!" Hana said through her laughs too.

"We should try this on Vexen! That'll be epic!" Axel said, wiping the tear on his eye. Meanwhile, Saix passes by Xemnas and saw something on No. 1's back.

"Um, Superior?" Saix said while removing the things on Xemnas' back.

"What?" Xemnas asked, facing at Saix.

"These were taped on your back," Saix said, showing the taped papers. One of them says: 'Kick me anywhere, 'cause I'm an idiot!' the says: 'I had a date with Saix last Friday and boy did I enjoy it!' and the last one is: 'My name's Xemnas, the idiotic Superior of Organization XIII!'

"I'm gonna get those pranksters…!" Xemnas said through his clenched teeth, remembering everything the pranksters did to him. Meanwhile, Will saw Xemnas and Saix talking something and then saw the papers they taped on Xemnas' back.

"Uh-oh, I think we're busted," Will said, pointing at the two.

"Do you think that this is the time to run now?" Roxas said while Xemnas glares at them and walks towards them.

"Yup. RUN!" Kari shouted and the pranksters went off.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Kendall tries to hide another restroom stall not until Marta shows up. "Hi Kendall!" She greeted while hooking her arm into Kendall's.

"Uh, hey, Marta. You see, I was going to the restroom and-" Before Kendall could even finish his sentence, Marta cuts him off by saying:

"Look! I got us a promise ring!" She puts a ring in Kendall's finger and she and Kendall takes another picture and post it again. Then they heard a phone ringing. Riku comes in and gives he's phone to Kendall.

"Here, it's for you," He said and then left.

"Hello?" Kendall said through the phone.

"Really Kendall? A promise ring?"

"Oh, Jo! You saw the picture… Anyway, I have some explanations to do. I'm being-" Kendall was cut off again by Marta. Who grabbed the phone and throws it away again. "And she threw the phone again…" Kendall groaned.

"And now, we're going to get married!" Marta exclaimed, hugging Kendall.

"Look, Marta, there's no us, there's no promise ring, there's no nothing. I've got a girlfriend and she's upset," Kendall said while he frees himself from Marta.

"Yeah, and that girlfriend is me!"

"No, she's out there, performing an act and every time you post pictures of us together, she gets upset."

"**BRANDON!**" Marta shouted as three men come in while riding on drag motors. One of them removes their helmet and goes towards Marta. "He broke my heart…" Marta said.

"First, you stole my girl and then broke her heart?" Brandon said. "That's it, you've crossed the line. I challenge you into a drag race. Whoever wins gets to stay in this beach. Whoever loses gets to leave the beach."

The old man from before comes in and went towards Kendall. "I finally remembered what the last thing was! There's gonna be a race, where you and some boy will compete on each other. Whoever wins stays on the beach, whoever loses leaves the beach!"

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of happening right now," Kendall said.

"Well then, he says yes!" The old man said while Kendall drops his jaws.

"You're on," Brandon said. "Hey everyone! Spread the word that we're gonna have a drag race!" He shouted as several people ran and spread the word.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"This is it, Carlos! We're gonna be reach!" Logan said while he and Carlos are digging for the 100th time.

"Yeah! Less talking, more digging!" Carlos said, excitedly. A few minutes later, they finally found the buried treasure. They slowly open it and found…. A stash of old frying pans.

"Aw, I guess there's no real treasure at all," Logan said, depressed on what they found. Then, several people come in.

"There will be real treasure on the drag race with Kendall vs. Brandon on it!" One of the people said as Logan and Carlos look at each other. "Whoever loses will leave the beach forever!" They all left the place.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Okay, mermen don't have legs, so they have to use fish tail," Demyx said while James stares at his outfit. It was scuba diver suit, complete with the fins while his feet are tied together. "Try moving, James."

"Okay, here goes!" James said, hooping around not until he falls down. "Ow…."

…

"Alright, phase 2, mermen don't eat burgers, they eat these," Demyx said, showing the stash of scallops and a king sized burger.

"Right. I'll eat one scallop right now," James said as he bites one scallop not until he spits it. "Aw, who am I kidding? I love burgers!" He said while he eats the king sized burger.

…

"Maybe I should give up on these things and just live with it," James said with his normal clothes while staring at Annie going towards them.

"Yeah, go to her," Demyx said as James goes to Annie.

"Hey Annie," James said, waving his hand while Annie goes closer to him.

"You know, you've been acting weird today. Are you sure you're okay?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Then, you don't mind if I do this right?" Annie asked again and they both kissed. Demyx, who was watching everything, spits the water he's drinking and shouts:

"**JAMES, NO!"**

James gasps and falls down and starts to do something crazy. "Oh no! I'm turning into one!" He said while Demyx goes towards them as Annie stares at James, strangely.

"Hey, how long is this gonna take? 'cause I'm getting tired of this," James said, still moving like crazy.

"Wait, you're not a mermaid, are you?" Demyx asked while Annie glances at him with a confused face.

"What? No!" She answered, making James stand up and stare at her.

"Wait, wait, you said that you lived on the ocean when you were young," James said.

"Yeah, I studied swimming when I was young!"

"Then you ate a raw clam!"

"That was a technique my father taught me!"

"Then you said that your father lived on the ocean floor!"

"Yeah! He works in a restaurant named Ocean Floor!"

"Oh… Could you, uh, forgive me from doing nonsense things?"

"As long as it's not crazy, then yes."

Then, several people come in and one of them says: "Wow, romance. Kendall and Brandon are going to have a drag race and whoever loses leaves the beach!" Then, they left again.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Wait a minute, Xemnas! It was only a joke! C'mon, we were just kidding around!" Axel said while they were cornered by Xemnas, who was now like an angry gorilla.

"Yeah, could you ever forgive us?" Kari said with a sheepish smile. Xemnas was about to say something not until several people comes in, interrupting them.

"There's gonna be a drag race with Kendall and Brandon in it! Whoever loses leaves the beach!"

…..

Everyone arrived at the place, where Kendall is now riding on a drag motor. Then, everyone, except Kendall, starts to say random stuff while Kendall stares at them, confusedly. "Guys, guys! Calm down. Now, are you gonna stand there like a sitting duck or cheer at your friend here, who is about to start to race," Kendall said as the others went to the side and starts to cheer on Kendall. The two competitors wear their helmets while Marta raises the flag. She waves it and the race starts.

…

The two competitors are now head on head and close to the finish line. It turned out that Kendall won the race, making the others cheer. Meanwhile, Marta comes back with Kendall and hugs him.

"Whoa there, Marta, there's another girl and I'm waiting for her for a long time… Well, not that long and I know she's the only one for me," Kendall said.

"Really?"

Kendall looks around looking for the source of the sound. Hana shows the phone and it was Jo, calling. "I called her, so she can see what all the commotion is," Hana explained.

"Stay right there, I'll be there and join you."

"Hey guys, it's almost night time, why don't we hang out and camp out here for a while?" Kari said as the others nod.

….

"Okay guys! I have a song for all the campers here," Spongebob said as he brings out a guitar. "I call this song 'The Campfire Song Song'"

_Spongebob: Let's gather 'round the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_Patrick: Bum, bum, bum…_

_Spongebob: (Fast) C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!_

_Patrick: Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…_

_Spongebob: Everyone!_

_Everyone: …._

_Spongebob: Good!_

_It'll help!  
It'll help!  
If you just sing along! __**  
(Slams the guitar on the ground)  
**__Oh yeah!_

"Isn't that relaxing?" Spongbob sighed while the others stare at him like nothing happen.

"Never mind about that. What's more relaxing is…." Kari said as she brings out various papers. "Dares!"

"Aw, who's the idiot that reminded her to bring those?" Riku said while he and the others, save for Kari, Hana and Will, groan.

"Let's start, shall we?" Kari said as she picks up one paper:

_everyone:tie mansex to a chair and force him to watch barney._

larxene:zap cloud's hair.

cloud:act like a chocobo for 2 chap.

seph:ride clo-err,CHOCOMAN.

axel:burn maka and zexion's entire library/book collection.

vexen:drink one of your own experiments.

marluxia:paint everyone's hair pink like you.

larxene:kiss axel.

blondes:sing barbie girl or reenact 2girls1cup.

SSB csst:watch ode to minions on youtube.

xion:commit suicide by BFF.

ven:same as xion.

mansex:fight kari.

saix:YOURE THE MAN NOW DOG!

"So, let's start!" Kari exclaimed as she reads the paper and grins. "Oh, guys… I have one prank right here…"

"Really? Let us see!" Axel said as he and the other pranksters read the paper and grin then glances at Xemnas.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that grin," Xemnas muttered.

"Okay guys, we need a rope, a chair, and a Barney video tape!" Kari said as they went to work. Kari comes back and gives the paper to Zexion. "You're in charge for a while, got it?"

"I certainly got it," Zexion said as Kari left again. Zexion reads the paper and says it out loud: "_Larxene, zap Cloud's hair._"

"With pleasure!" Larxene said as she summons her weapons while Cloud runs away, making Larxene chase him around the beach.

"By the way, Cloud! You should act like a Chocobo for two chapters," Zexion shouted at Cloud, who was still being chase by Larxene. "Sephiroth, while Cloud is being chase, ride on him so Larxene can finish her dare," Zexion said.

"Too late, I'm already riding on him," Sephiroth said, riding on Cloud, who was still being chased by Larxene.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Is everything set up for Xemnas' dare?" Kari asked while the others pranksters nod.

"Yup, let's get Xemnas," Hana said as Axel summons a portal and they all entered it. When they arrived, they saw Larxene chasing Cloud and Sephiroth sitting on Cloud like a king.

"Haha! This is more funnier than putting notes on the old man's back!" Axel laughed while recording everything he saw.

"Ah, there you are Axel," Zexion said, walking towards them. "You have a dare. I haven't read it yet but since you're here, you have to read it on your own," He said as he gives the paper to Axel.

Axel reads the paper and grins evilly. "I'll be right back, I have a dare to do and it involves fire!" He said as he gives the paper to Kari, summons a portal and enters it.

"He's gonna be back for an hour or so. Anyway, Xemnas could you come with us please?" Kari said, politely.

"When you're being polite to me, it means you have something really random for me, huh?" Xemnas said while Kari nods.

"Roxas, please open a portal for us," Kari said as Roxas summons a portal and both Kari and Xemnas enter it. Kari comes back and gives the paper to Hana and then leaves.

"Okay, next dare is for Vexen!" Hana said, reading the next dare. "The dare said that you should drink one of your experiments."

"As long as it's not poisonous, then okay," Vexen said as he brings out one potion. He opens it and drinks it. Seconds later, he began to shrink. "Haha! Success! This potion is a blast!" He said with a squeaky voice.

"That's just so weird," Hana commented, staring at the happy scientist. "Anyway, let's continue!" She looks at the paper and reads every word she saw. "Erm…. I need to go somewhere. Zexion, you're in charge!" She said as she gives the paper to Zexion and entered the portal, which was still open.

Zexion glances at the paper and reads it. "Okay, this dare is for Marluxia… Here, read it yourself," He said while giving the paper to Marluxia. The flower- erm… I mean Marluxia then reads his own dare and smiles evilly.

"Uh-oh… I don't like that smile…" Roxas said as he and the other pranksters entered the portal to join Kari and Hana. The others look at each other and just shrugged. Marluxia opens another portal and enters it.

"That was weirder than Vexen," Zexion commented while he shook his head. He glances at the paper and reads the next dare. "Okay, the next dare is for Larxene," He said as the pranksters came in without Xemnas.

"Uh… Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked.

"And why are you worried about him?" Kari also asked while Sora thinks for a while.

"Touché…" Sora said.

"Anyway, who's next, Zexion?" Kari asked, glancing at Zexion, who was still holding the paper. Zexion didn't answer but he did gave Kari the paper. Kari then reads the next dare. "Wow…. I guess Axel won't like this. And my guess that he's gonna be in his room, talking to a wall."

"Why? What did the dare say?" Hana asked as Kari gives her the paper. Hana reads it and then laughs. "You're right, Kari! He'll be shock when he sees this!"

On cue, Axel comes in with book in his hand, reading it. "Hmmm… The Big Bang Theory is…." He then burns the book and it turned into ashes. "Whatever…" He muttered as he notices the stares from the others. "What're you guys staring at?"

"Nothing…" Kari said as she gives the paper to Larxene, who just finished her first dare. "Here's your next dare," Kari said while Larxene snatches the paper and reads it.

"What? ! No way! I'm not gonna make out with that crazy pyro!" Larxene shouted, glaring at Kari.

"What did you just call me? See, that's why I don't want to kiss her. Never have, never will!" Axel said, crossing his arms.

"Oh c'mon, it's just one simple dare! Just do it already!" Kari said while rolling her eyes. Larxene and Axel didn't make a move, making Kari lose her patience. She whispers something in Hana's ear. Hana nods and she and Kari went off. Kari whistles through her way near Larxene. Meanwhile, Hana does the same but this time near Axel. Kari and Hana nods on each other and pushes Axel and Larxene, forcing them to kiss. The kissing couple stops making out and groan. Larxene brings out a mouthwash and starts gurgling.

"Haha! We finally make them kiss!" Kari exclaimed while she shows the camera, meaning that she caught a few pictures of Larxene and Axel, kissing each other.

"Yeah! And we're gonna post these pictures in the internet!" Hana exclaimed too. Axel finally noticed them AND the camera.

"Hey! Give me that camera!" He said as he tries to get the camera from Kari.

"No way! Hana and I still need to send this in the internet!" Kari said while dodging Axel's hands. "Hana, catch!" Kari said, throwing the camera towards Hana, who caught it easily.

"Try and catch the camera, Axel!" Hana said as Axel runs towards her and tries to grab the camera. Hana then throws the camera to Roxas, who caught it. Number XIII then starts to look at the pictures.

"Wow, this is just epic," Roxas said while Axel glares at him.

"Roxas, give me that camera or else!" Axel said, still glaring at Number XIII.

"Or else what?"

"I'll hide your stash of candies!"

Roxas then gives all of his candies to Axel. "Here, I don't need it, anyway," Roxas said with half-lidded eyes. Roxas then throws the camera to Kari, who caught it and then hides it.

"Anyway, let's continue, shall we?" Kari said, as if nothing happened. She then reads the next dare. "Next dare is for all the blondes. So, which one do you guys want? Do you wanna sing Barbie Girl or re-enact the 2girls1cup?"

"Uh… Re-enact is good enough,' Ven said, feeling something that this is not going to end well.

_Narrator: Few re-enacts later_

"Y'know? I think it's not half bad, guys," Kari said, taking another piece of popcorn and eats it while Hana does the same. The blonde guys are now on the ground, probably tired. "Next dare is for the Super Smash Bros!" Kari said as she brings out a laptop. She types something and shows it to the SSB gang. They just stared for a while and went back to their places like nothing happened.

"Awkward…" Hana said, blinking.

"Next dare is for Xion!" Kari exclaimed while reading the next dare. "Xion, you have to commit suicide."

"WHAT? ! Are you crazy? ! I will never do that!" Xion said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll revive you as soon as possible!" Kari said while Xion sighs.

"Fine. I'll do it," Xion sighed as she opens a portal and enters it.

"So glad that wasn't me…" Ven said, sighing in relief not until Kari glares at him.

"Nice try but you're gonna do the same thing as Xion," Kari said, still glaring at Ven, who just sighed and entered the portal. Kari reads the next dare. "Whoa, I need Xemnas for this one. Hana, do me a favour and please take over while I'm gone please," She said while giving the paper to Hana.

"Sure!" Hana exclaimed as Kari nods and left. Hana reads the next dare. "This comment is for Saix!"

"This better be good," Saix said.

"It says 'YOU'RE THE MAN NOW, DOG!'" Hana said, glancing at Saix, who was now crossing his arms with a blank emotion on his face. "Awkward…" Hana said, accompanied with a cricket, chirping.

"I hear nothing," Saix said as he went back to his place. Kari and Xemnas then arrives the scene.

"Hey! We're back!" Kari exclaimed. "Okay, Xemnas, your next dare is to fight me. So, are ya ready?" She said as she brings out a frying pan.

"Where did you get the frying pan?" Hana asked, curiously.

"I saw it in a treasure chest. I heard it was valuable, so I took one. They say that this frying pan is worth millions of munnies!" Kari explained, making Carlos and Logan cry. Xemnas just ignored them and summoned his Ethereal Blades. Hana brings out a bell and then rings it and the fight began.

_Narrator: Later_

"And that's how you torture your opponent," Kari said while sitting on Xemnas, who was now unconscious on the ground with bruises all over his body. The others clapped their hands after Kari explained on how to torture your opponent.

"_Bravo, bravo…_" Riku said, sarcastically while clapping softly. Unfortunately, Kari noticed him and glared at him, making Riku cringe a little.

"You better watch out," Kari said as she looks at the paper. "Okay, that's the last dare for now. Which reminds me, do you guys know the Scary Maze Game?" She asked but the others shook their head while shrugging their shoulders. "Then you guys need to know!" Kari exclaimed as she types something on her laptop. Then she gives the laptop to Roxas. "Here, play this game."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked as Kari nods. Roxas just shrugged and starts to play the game while the others watch him play as Kari crosses her arms. Few minutes later, Roxas then arrived at stage 3, making the others (Except Kari) lean over the laptop. Few seconds later, the group, save for Kari, then screams loudly while Sora summons his Keyblade and starts smashing the laptop.

"Don't ever show that to us again!" Sora shouted while Kari walks towards them.

"Alright. But you guys owe me a new laptop. No wonder Key doesn't want to show her laptop to you guys," Kari said while picking up her destroyed laptop. She then throws it at the water.

"Speaking of which, where'd Marluxia go?" Hana asked not until petals fall down. "I guess that answered my question."

"I guess this ends this story. End the chapter! End the chapter before Marluxia does something really embarrassing to us! And we have to visit Ven and Xion!" Kari said as the screen goes black.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

ACK! I haven't updated a month! Anyway, sorry guys! Please don't kill me!

See ya!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Truth or Dare**_

Boo! Happy Halloween, guys! And to celebrate it, I made this chapter into a scary, funny and… You know what? Just tell the disclaimer and start the chapter already.

Roxas: (Wearing a Grim Reaper costume, complete with a scythe) Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own anything! And happy Halloween! (Laughs evilly like a Grim Reaper)

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

A title is shown with green slime and says:

_**Halloween Special**_

The pranksters are in the snack bar, drinking some of their favourite smoothies. Kari has Chocolate Banana Smoothie, Axel and Roxas has Sea-Salt Smoothie, Hana has Strawberry Banana Smoothie, Zora has Cookies and Cream Smoothie, Alex has Orange Smoothie and Will has Mango Smoothie. Kari taps her fingers on the table, probably getting bored while the other pranksters continued sipping their smoothies. Kari then hits her head on the table.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Hana asked, taking another sip of smoothie.

"I'm bored… I mean, it's Halloween and all but I feel like we should do something evil," Kari said while grinning evilly.

"Ooh, do we get to scare the hell out of Xemnas? Or scare Xehanort to death?" Axel asked, excitedly. To tell you the truth, he was acting like Demyx sometimes when he was in hyper mode or very excited on something.

"You're acting like Demyx again, Axel," Roxas said as he takes another sip of his smoothie while Axel faces palms.

"Damn! I should lay off the candies," Axel said while Roxas nods, approvingly.

"Yes, yes you should," Roxas said. There was a long awkward silence as Hana coughs a little.

"Awkward…" Will said.

"Uh… What kind of prank should we do, Kari?" Hana asked, glancing at the grinning Kari.

"Don't worry, I got that covered. Quick, guys, tell everybody that we're going to have a camping trip," Kari said while the others stared at her confusedly.

"A camping trip? A CAMPING TRIP? Why would we have a camping trip?" Axel asked as Kari glares at him.

"Because, I'm not done with my plan yet!" Kari said.

"Then, why don't tell us now?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you guys yet because this is the part the scene changes and we're in a different place now," Kari said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Why don't you tell it now?"

"I can't because this is the part the scene changes. **JUST CHANGE THE SCENE!**"

_Narrator: Later_

Everyone is now at the deck with their camping equipment on. Right now, they're waiting for Logan… AGAIN. Kari taps her foot as she checks her watch. It is now 9:30 A.M. and the pranksters' prank is going to be held in 12:00 midnight. Aren't the pranksters evil? Anyway, Logan then enters with… a pile of gadgets. Kari then glances at Axel, who gestured something to her.

"Uh, Logan? It's a camping trip. So, there are no gadgets. There's only the campfire and some stories!" Kari exclaimed while Freddie sighs and throws all of his gadgets. "Scary stories, actually," Kari mumbled. "Anyways, let's get going!"

They were about to go not until Roxas stops and thinks. "Exactly where are we going?" He asked.

"… To a forest of course!" Kari answered as Roxas shrugged. Then, they continued ahead.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Mrs. Knight kept on looking for the group but didn't seem to found them. She then gives up and decided to relax in the Jacuzzi. Mr. Moseby then passes by and notices Mrs. Knight in the Jacuzzi but he shrugged it off and continued to walk not until Mrs. Knight grabs his ankle, making him stop.

"Mr. Moseby, have you seen the kids here?" Mrs. Knight asked, glancing at Mr. Moseby.

"No, in fact, I'm getting worried about them. They might make a mess in this place again!" Mr. Moseby replied. Gustavo and Kelly then appeared.

"Hey, have you seen the BTR boys? We have a song to practice!" Gustavo said but Mrs. Knight and Mr. Moseby shook their heads.

"Let's just face the fact that those trouble making kids are not here!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed.

"Then, we need to find them! Who knows what may happen to them," Mrs. Knight said.

"We're coming with you two," Kelly said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, we're all going to find them!" Moseby said.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, Demyx, the answer is still no!"

"… Are-we-there-yet-?-Are-we-there-yet-?-Are-we-there-yet-?-Are-we-there-yet-?-Are-we-there-yet?-Are-we-there-"

"NO!"

"… Are we there yet?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"The N and O part?"

"Just be quiet."

The group is now about 60 miles away from the deck and 40 miles to the forest. Most people are now tired but the pranksters are still walking with glee. Then, the group decided to take a few minute breaks. Some people are now drowning themselves with water while the pranksters are waiting for them to start the walk again. Later on, they continued walking.

_Narrator: Later_

"Here we are!" Kari exclaimed as they arrive at the forest. The forest was fairly nice, beautiful. A peaceful place fit for campers to stay at least… 3 days. Anyway, the group started to unpack their stuff and after that they decided to have a lunch break. Kari checks her watch again and it was 3:30 p.m. Remember folks, the prank will start at 12:00 midnight. MIDNIGHT! Anyway, back to that story.

"Hey, stop telling them that!" Axel shouted, facing at you.

What? I'm just narrating the scene.

"Yeah, but you keep on exposing our prank!"

Shut up before I throw something at you.

"Hey, you can't say that!"

I can say whatever I want! So stop breaking the fourth wall!

"I'll stop IF you stop exposing our prank!"

Fine.

"Good."

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Mr. Moseby, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly are now wearing hiking dress with hiking bags on their backs. "Should we be wearing these dresses?" Mrs. Knight asked while walking. "I mean, we're just going to the forest."

"Of course! Who knows? Maybe there'll be wild animals," Mr. Moseby said while Mrs. Knight looks at him, confusedly.

"Of course, there'll be wild animals! It's a forest, for Pete's sake!" Mrs. Knight said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"This will take a few hours," Kelly whispered at Gustavo, making him roll his eyes.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Kari glances at Axel, who glances at her. They both nod and grin. "Oh guys~! Do wanna hear a legend about the… Hash-Slinging-Slasher?" Kari said, grinning evilly but the others didn't seem to notice her evil grin. The others glances at Kari with confused faces.

"A what?" Riku said while Sora eats another marshmallow. Oh boy, he's gonna be in a sugar rush mode again.

"You heard me. Do you guys wanna hear the legend of the Hash-Slinging-Slasher?" Kari asked again with a satisfied look on her face.

"The Slash-Bringing-Hasher?" Spongebob said with a confused tone.

"The Hash-Slinging-Slasher!" Kari corrected Spongebob.

"The Sash-Ringing?" Sora said but Kari shook her head.

"The Trash-Singing?" Timmy said but Kari shook her head again.

"Mash-Flinging?"

"The Flash-Stringing, Ringing?"

"The Cr-Crash-Dinging, daa!"

"Yes. The Hash-Slinging-Slasher," Kari said with a bored tone while staring at Spongebob, Sora, Timmy, Cosmo, Ventus, and Daffy with bored eyes. "I'll tell you guys the story later at 12:00 MIDNIGHT!" Kari said as the others slump over. Then, the group went back to their own business.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, and Mr. Moseby are now being beaten up by a bunch of branches, which are connected to a bunch of trees. They begin to think why nature hates them. Later on, they decided to take a rest and think on where are they now. My calculation is that they are in the middle of nowhere. And by the next few minutes they will get chased by wild animals… AGAIN.

"Hey, is it me or is the narrator keeps on breaking the fourth wall?" Mrs. Knight said while Kelly is checking something on her map.

"It's the narrator. That guy keeps on bothering me after the next two seconds!" Mr. Moseby said.

"Ah! Here we are!" Kelly exclaimed while pointing at the map. "Right now, we're at the forbidden forest, which is forbidden."

"Why is it forbidden?" Mrs. Knight asked not until a pack full of wild animals appears.

"That's why!" Kelly exclaimed as they ran away while the wild animals chased after them.

"**WHY DOES NATURE HATE US? !"** They (except the animals) all shouted.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Hey Kari, what time is it?" Hana asked as Kari checks her watch.

"It's about 4:00 p.m.," Kari answered not until they heard a scream that says:

"**WHY DOES NATURE HATE US? !**"

"What was that?" Hana asked.

"I have no idea."

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku decided to walk around for a while. Actually, it was Axel's idea because he was bored as hell and he also wanted to burn something, which turned out to be Kari's favourite tiger stuffed toy. The next thing was Hana's favourite shoes. After burning at least 10 things, Kari and Hana decided to give a threat to Axel that if he ever burned their precious stuff again, they would kill him by using Blizzard spells and Demyx's Sitar.

"Y'know, that narrator is getting more annoying than I thought," Axel grumbled not until twig hits him on them head.

"Was that nature or the narrator?" Roxas asked.

"It was the narrator. You know that the narrator is sensitive, right?" Sora said only to be glared by Axel.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Riku asked as they continued to walk through the woods. "We're practically in the middle of nowhere!"

"I suggest we turn around, get back to the camping site and nothing ever happen," Axel said while he and the others turned around and went back to the camping site. Sort of. Why do you ask? Because they keep on going circles. At this rate, they might survive for at least… 11 hours. Make that 10 hours.

"I hate that narrator…" Axel grumbled not until a rock hits him in the head. "**OW! **Who threw that? !"

"Don't look at us, we didn't do anything," Roxas said while shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, where ARE we?"

"According to my calculations, we're…. lost," Riku said, crossing his arms. "And it was Axel's fault."

"Whoa! Hold the phone! Are you saying that this is all my fault? !" Axel stated as he glares at Riku. They start to fight, creating a fighting cloud while Sora and Roxas are watching at the side lines.

"We're gonna die here…" Sora muttered as the skies started to turn dark. "Could this get any worse?" Sora continued not until rain started pour down.

"You just have to say it, huh?" Roxas groaned while Sora smiled sheepishly. "Will you two stop fighting? We have to go back before things could get even worse!" Roxas shouted at the fighting duo, who stopped fighting and glanced at Roxas.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Where ARE they?" Kari said to herself while looking at her watch. Right now, she is waiting for Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora, so that she can start with her story, AKA the prank. Kari then glared at you. "Will you stop that? You're getting on my nerves!"

Make me.

"Fine, I WILL!"

Kari then tackles you.

_Please stand by for a moment….. So, did you guys went to the mall? How are ya? You know, being a narrator is fun. You can torture all the casts here whenever you want! Now, that's what I'm doing, I'm going to make them snap! HAHAHA! Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, back to the story!_

Kari taps her foot while Hana comes in with two cotton candies on her hands. Hana then gives Kari one cotton candy, who gradually took it. After eating a little, Kari then stares at the cotton candy then Hana. "Where'd you get the cotton candy?"

Hana jerks her hand at Vexen. "I got it from him," She said as she takes another bite on her cotton candy.

"You sure that he didn't put anything besides the ingredients in this cotton candy?" Kari asked, worriedly while Hana nods. Kari shrugs and takes another bite on her cotton candy. Then, Axel, Riku, Roxas and Sora comes in while screaming like little girls. "Why are you screaming like little girls?" Kari asked as the four boys hide behind her. They simply points at the forest, leaving Kari and Hana confused. After a few seconds, a grizzly bear comes in with rabies. **(A/N: Lol!) **

"You brought a grizzly bear here? !" Hana said in disbelief as the four boys nodded their heads.

"You IDIOTS!" Kari shouted at the four boys, not noticing the bear going towards her. The four boys point at Kari's back, making her glance at the now near bear. **"GET LOST!" **Kari shouted as the bear whined and ran away.

"Wow, she's even madder than a tiger…" Axel said only to be glared by Kari. "Wait, did I say that? I meant to say is that you're… Uh… you look fine to me! Right, guys?"

"Dude, you're on your own," Roxas said while waving his hands in front of him, leaving Axel gulp. Kari cracks her fist while Axel gulps again.

_Narrator: Later_

Namine puts another bandage on Axel's face, making him cringe. Right now, it's about 11: 55 p.m. and Kari is getting more excited on their prank. Five minutes later, they started to gather around the camp fire while Hana, Axel, Roxas, Will, Alex and Zora are nowhere to be seen. The others, except Kari, started to get worried to the missing pranksters but Kari told them that they will be okay.

"Okay, this is the story of the Hash-Slinging-Slasher!" Kari said with a flashlight on her hand. "But, most people just call him the Ha (Breaks into a scream) because that's all they have to say before he GET'S THEM! Years ago at this very forest, the Hash-Slinging-Slasher used to be a camper- just like you guys- only clumsier. And then, one night, when he was cutting the woods… it happened."

"He forgot to use the axe?" Sora asked.

"No."

"He didn't wash his hands?" Demyx asked.

"No."

"Irregular portions?" Terra asked.

"NO! He cut off his own hand by mistake," Kari said while she turns on the flashlight.

"You mean like this?" Spongebob asked as he removes his arm out of his socket. Then, another grows back in its place. "Or like this?" He pulls one arm again. "Or this?" He does it again. "Or this?" He does it again. "But what about this? Or this? Or this? Or this?"

"Except he wasn't a sponge!" Kari interrupted, getting more annoyed on what Spongebob's doing.

"So?"

"SO IT DIDN'T GROW BACK!"

"OH, NO!" Everyone screamed as Spongebob's extra arms lift their hands upwards and run away.

"And he replaced his hand with a rusty axe," Kari said while lifting an axe. "And then, he got eaten by a vulture! And… at his funeral, they kicked him out of the scout! So now, every… what day is it?"

"Friday," Sora answered.

"Friday night, his ghost returns to the Forbidden Forest to wreak his horrible vengeance," Kari said, lifting her hands up in the air as the others gasp in fright.

"But tonight's Friday night!" Demyx said while biting his nails.

"Then, he'll be coming…"

"How will we know?"

"There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging-Slasher. First, the camp fire will turn off. Next, the bushes will rustle and there will be nobody there. And finally, the Hash-Slinging-Slasher arrives on a vulture and jumps down without looking down because he's already dead! Then he drags on the ground with his rusty axe…"

"No," Sora muttered while shaking like crazy.

"He slowly approaches to us," Kari continued with a sly grin on her face. "And you know what he does next?"

"What?" Demyx asked while hugging his Sitar.

"You really want to know?"

"What?" Riku asked again.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DOES HE DO? ! ? !" Sora shouted, not noticing something was creeping towards them.

"He gets ya!" Kari shouted as the other pranksters scared the group, making them scream repeatedly for about 20 seconds while the pranksters are now laughing their butts off. Later on, they stopped laughing and stared at the screaming group. "Guys…" Kari was interrupted by their screams. "Guys, I wa…" The screaming continues. "We were ju…" The screaming group's pupils are now screaming too. "We were…" The screams continued on. "GUYS WE WERE JOKING!"

"What?" Sora asked as he and the other screaming guys stopped screaming.

"It's not true! None of it's true!" Kari continued while crossing her arms.

"It's not?" Demyx asked again as the pranksters shook their heads.

"Of course not! Nobody has an axe for a hand. It was all a joke," Hana said while removing her costume away.

"Ohhhhh…." The now not screaming group said. Then, they started to laugh repeatedly like what they did with screaming while the pranksters sighed.

_Narrator: Later that night_

The group are now doing their own business. Kari was reading a book, Hana was polishing her shoes, Axel was playing the camp fire, Roxas was eating another Sea-Salt ice cream, Will was reading a comic book while the others chat with each other. Later on, Kari then feels drips of water on her shoulder, making her shudder. She looks around nervously while watching the others. Kari starts to tap her fingers on her book not until Demyx appears behind her with his Sitar out.

"Isn't this great, Kari?" Demyx said as Kari yelps, dropping her book. "Practicing water elements are great in the forest!"

"Alright! That's it! We're leaving tomorrow morning, got it?" Kari said as the others nodded their heads not until the camp fire went off. "Axel, stop joking around."

"What?" Axel said while staring at Kari, confusedly.

"'And the camp fire will turn off'. Just like the story. I get it," Kari said not until she realizes that Axel wasn't playing with the fire anymore.

"Hey Axel, how did you do that without putting it out?" Sora asked while Axel glares at him.

"It wasn't me! It must be the stupid air in here. This place isn't built for campers!" Axel said, crossing his arms. Then, the bushes rustle and Hana went to check it but nothing was there.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Hana said while looking around at the bushes.

"Nice try, Hana," Demyx said while Hana glances at him, confusedly.

"Nice try what?" Hana asked.

"'The bushes will rustle and there will be no body there,'" Demyx said while raising his eyebrows as he giggles. "You guys crack us up."

"Guys, we're not doing this," Kari said as Hana joins her. The pranksters then huddle. "Okay, calm down, calm down. All right, what was it? There was the camp fire and the bushes and the trees will ooze green slime!" Kari then noticed something while barks of trees start to ooze green slime. "Oh wait. They always do that. But what was the third thing?"

The pranksters then heard a screech of a vulture, making the pranksters widen their eyes while the others join them. The pranksters looked up and saw a vulture circling above them with a body on its claws. "I didn't know vultures are awake at this time," Sora said while the pranksters gulped.

"They don't!" Axel pointed out while the vulture drops the body. The body landed on its feet and it was about 6 feet away from the group.

"Well, it dropped someone off," Ven said while the man shows them the axe.

"**!" **The pranksters screamed while hugging at each other.

"THE SASH RINGING, FLASH SINGING, THE FLASH P-P-PINGING…" Kari stammered with a scared look on her and the other pranksters.

"The Hash-Slinging-Slasher!" Sora said as he started to cry.

"At last you guys understand! We're doom!" Kari said without letting go of the other pranksters.

"No, that's not it. I am just so touched that you guys would go through the trouble to dress up as a ghostly camper and stand on the other side of the camping site, just to entertain us! You guys must really like us!" Sora said as he started to cry again.

"Sora, there are two problems with your theory. One- We hate you guys. And two- how can that be us when we're standing right here? !" Kari said while the other pranksters glared at them as the man drags his axe across the ground. They screamed and hugged the pranksters while shaking like crazy.

"THE-HASH-SLINGING-SLASHER!" They all said while the man slowly walked towards them.

"Guys, no matter what we've said, we've always sort of like you guys," Kari said not until Axel shouted:

"Kari, I used your stuffed toy to burn on something!"

"Huh?" Kari said while glaring at Axel, who smiled sheepishly. The group continued to scream as the man finally stops in front of them. Hana turns on the flash light and points it at the man, who turned out to be a nerd holding an axe.

"Can I camp with you guys? I brought my own axe," The nerd said while the group stops hugging each other. "I tried to join you guys but I continued to hid at the bushes and ran away before you guys can see me. Then, a vulture comes in and grabs me. I saw you guys and tried to struggle free and it worked."

"Do you have references?" Sora asked not until Kari pushes him away.

"Wait, if that was you on the bushes and you on the vulture, then who turned off the camp fire?" Kari said as she and the others turn to look at a guy with a blower, who was the one who turned off the camp fire.

"Nosferatu," The group said while Nosferatu smiled sheepishly not until the bushes rustle again. Before the group could even move, Mrs. Knight, Mr. Moseby, Gustavo, and Kelly runs in with twigs and leaves on their body and head.

"What're you guys doing here?" Hana asked while the grown-ups sat down on the ground while breathing heavily.

"We've been looking for you guys," Mrs. Knight answered as she stands up and dusts herself.

"Well, since you guys are here, maybe we should head back," Kari said as the others nodded their heads.

_Narrator: Later_

Roxas walks through the way not until he saw Axel with electric fans in front of him. Roxas went towards Axel and taps him on the shoulder. Axel glances at him and grins while Roxas noticed a pile full of hot sauce. "Uh… What're you doing?" Roxas finally asked while staring at the hot sauces.

"Well, I was bored as hell and then I figured that I should do something," Axel said as Roxas rolls his eyes. "So, here I am now and I'm gonna start drinking all these hot sauces while theses electric fans are gonna keep me cool. Wanna join?"

"I dunno. Anyway, I'll see you later," Roxas said as he walks away from Axel. The pyro then turns on all the fans and starts to drink all the hot sauces. Roxas comes back and saw Axel, drinking every hot sauce. Roxas shrugs and joins Axel and starts to drink the hot sauces. Kari and Hana come in and stared at the duo.

"I'm glad that I didn't join them," Hana said while Kari nods. They then left the two boys at peace.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Eeek! It's so short…. Anyway, happy Halloween guys! If you guys have some dares, please PM me and I will gradually accept it!

See ya!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Truth or Dare**_

SORRY! I'm very sorry for the late update! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And by the way, thank you Serenity and Chaos for your lovely dares!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-

Kari continues to whimper while the others are staring at her, confusedly. The others don't want to ask her what was wrong because they were too scared to even speak a word. They've been arguing on whom's going to ask her what was wrong. They tried everything. Rock, Paper, Scissors didn't work. Pinpointing also didn't work. EVEN a dare. But then they decided to ask it together. "Uh, Kari?" Hana said as Kari glances at her while sobbing.

"What?" She said with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, you've been whimpering there in the corner like a dog, being tortured," Axel said only to be glared by Kari.

"BECAUSE! Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance was just released and I can't buy it because it's still in Japan!" Kari said as she continues to whimper.

"Then, why don't you go to Japan and buy one?" Sora said while Kari looks at him with a stern look.

"With what transportation, idiot?" Kari said.

"Well, point taken," Sora said. "Which reminds me, I thought you were called for detention?"

"Yeah but I don't want to! I'm busy whimpering about Kingdom Hearts 3D!" Kari said while showing them her laptop.

"_Kari, please proceed to Detention Room. Thank you."_

Kari then sighs and head towards the door. But before she left, she turns around and glances at Hana. "Hana, you're in charge for a while. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Detention Room. Alone. With no one else. And-"

"Alright! We get it already! Just leave!" Riku shouted as Kari huffs and leaves the room. "Anyway, on with the dares, Hana. So, I can sleep without any interruptions."

_Sora Riku and Kairi: I don't get it, you guys were 14 and looked like kids, how in the hell did you grow so much in 1 year?  
Aqua: You know you're only half a year older than Ventus right? And Terra's like 18 or 19 or something right?  
Aqua again: How the hell do you look the same after 11 years?  
Vanitas: You know you're better than Sora right?  
Sora and Riku: How the hell did you not find Aqua in the dark realm you dumbasses!  
Sexman: Hey, it sounds better than Mansex right? Anyway you have a fan right here dude so... here's a cherry pie.  
Roxas: You're cool dude.  
Zexion/Ienzo: You too.  
Marluxia: You ever want a sex change just go to the light to reveal your true form!  
Larxene: You got kunai I give you an electric chain sword!  
Sora: YOU DUMBASS!  
Xigbar/Braig: I'm giving you Ultimate Death guns! Shoot the hell out of Looney tunes and Soul Eater cast! The hostess can't revive them for 3 chapters_

"First up is Sora, Riku and Kairi!" Hana announced as Riku crosses his arms. "_I don't get it, you guys were 14 and looked like kids, how in the hell did you grow so much in 1 year?"_

"How the fuck should we know? Ask the creator, I bet he'll know," Riku said, annoyingly while Sora and Kairi just shrugged.

"Next is for Aqua. It says here: _You know you're only half a year older than Ventus right? And Terra's like 18 or 19 or something right?_" Hana said as Aqua nods. "Then, here's another question: _How the hell do you look the same after 11 years? _Yeah, Aqua, how did you?"

Aqua shrugs. "How should I know? Ask the creator," Aqua said.

"Anyway, next is Vanitas. _You know you're better than Sora right?_" Hana said as Vanitas nods.

"Of course I'm better than that cry baby, Sora," Vanitas said while Sora glares at him.

"HEY!" Sora yelled.

"Next is for Sora and Riku… I don't think you guys are gonna like it," Hana said not until Sora snatches the paper from her. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? !"

Sora clears his throat. "_How the hell did we not find Aqua in the dark realm… you dumbasses… _Well, that's just rude."

Riku snatches the paper and rips it apart. "If you want to ask about the game that we don't know anything about, then ask the fucking director!"

"Good thing I have a spare one," Hana said while bringing out another paper. She reads the paper and then brings out a box. She then gives the box to Xemnas, who stared at it, confusedly.

"Might I ask? What's with the box?" Xemnas asked while Hana sighs and gives him a piece of paper. Xemnas takes the paper and reads it. "FINALLY! I HAVE A FAN!"

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself down before you hurt yourself," Hana said with half-lidded eyes. She continues to read the paper and calls Roxas and Zexion. "Your fan here said that you guys are awesome and cool."

"Really?" Roxas said.

"No," Hana said as Roxas sighs. "… I'm kidding, he/she said that you guys are really awesome and cool."

Roxas and Zexion sighed in relief. "And here I thought, I'm beginning to lose my fans…" Roxas said while Hana continues to read the paper.

"Say, Marluxia. Do you always want to have a sex change? If you do, just step into the light," Hana said, pointing at the spotlight, which just lit up in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell did that spotlight appear?" Axel asked while staring at the spotlight.

"Just ignore it," Roxas said.

"No thanks. I rather stay in my gender," Marluxia said, waving his hand while Hana raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Hana said as Marluxia nods. Hana just shrugs and reads the next dare. She then brings out a cap and wears it. "Package for Larxene!" She said as she pushes a large box to Larxene.

"Please, tell me this is not a prank?" Larxene said while Hana shook her head.

"Nope. Now, just sign here," Hana said as she gives Larxene a clipboard. Larxene then signs until Hana points something on the clipboard. "And initial here. Here. Here. Here. Here. AAANNND here!" Hana said, pointing at the clipboard as Larxene signs it.

"Goddammit, this better be good," Larxene said while rubbing her aching hand as Hana pushes the box to her. Larxene opens the box and grins widely. "At last! I've been waiting for THIS for years!" She said as she brings it out of the box. The others hid behind Hana, who looked like nothing is happening.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hide the sword so we can continue," Hana said as Larxene frowns. She then hides her sword while Hana continues to read the next dare. "Next one is for Sora! And it's a comment!"

"Really? What does it say?" Sora asked while Hana clears her throat.

"**YOU DUMBASS!" **Hana shouted while Sora frowns.

"… That's it, where does this guy live? I wanna murder hi-!"

"I know, I know. So you can murder the guy and blah, blah, blah," Hana said, rolling her eyes as Sora sighs. "Now, next is Xigbar!"

"Please tell me it's a compliment or a gift," Xigbar said.

"Well, today is your lucky day, Xigbar! It's a gift!" Hana said as Xigbar sighs in relief. Hana then brings out a small box while Xigbar stares at it.

"… That's it?" Xigbar said, staring at the box. "I was expecting it to be big like Larxene's but…"

"The box doesn't matter. My mom always says that don't judge the outside, check what's inside and that's when you start judging," Hana said while Xigbar stares at her.

"Meh, don't care," Xigbar said as he opens the box while Hana glares at him. "No. Way. In. Hell. It couldn't be!"

"What? What's inside?" Roxas asked as he and the others look inside the box. "Um… Xigbar, what's so special about these bullets?"

"These bullets are the bullets that I've always wanted!" Xigbar said until he noticed a paper inside. "What's this?" He reads the paper then grins while Hana brings out a whistle.

"Um… question? Why is Xigabr grinning?" Soul asked.

"It means that the Looney Tunes and the Soul Eater gang need to run! Run, guys! Run!" Hana said as she blows the whistle as the two casts start to run while Xigbar starts shooting at them, using the new bullets he got. Then, someone bursts into the door. It was Kari, accompanied by new comers.

"YEAH! I escaped the detention room with the help of these guys!" Kari said while the others stared at her, except for Xigbar and the two casts.

"Wait, don't tell me you killed the teachers?" Axel said.

"I… I mean, we didn't kill the teachers! We just scared the heck out of them!" Kari said as she brings out the remote. "With the help of this baby, I summoned the greatest killers of all time! Please, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, the Assassin's Creed casts!"

The others look around and then back to Kari. "Dude, who are you talking to?" Roxas asked.

"No one in particular!" Kari said. "Anyway, since these guys are new, here's the rules! Rule number uno, don't kill me or Hana or else."

"Or else what?" One of the new comers asked while Kari looks around. She then saw Sora, doing nothing in particular.

"Hey Sora!" Kari called as Sora glances at her.

"What?"

"Come here," Kari said as Sora approaches her. "Throw a punch on me."

"Are you crazy? I can't hit a girl!"

"Hit me or else!"

"Fine," Sora throws a punch until Kari grabs his fist and kicks him on the… You know what. "First Vanitas called me a cry baby, THEN someone just called me a dumbass and NOW you've hit me in my private part?"

"It's part of this fic, so get used to it!" Kari shouted, breaking the fourth wall but then chuckles. "Really? Someone called you a dumbass?"

"Make a fun of me and I swear to god I will-!"

"Kill me and yata, yata, yata," Kari said with half-lidded eyes. "But seriously, that's just funny! Anyway, did you get the rule number one?" Kari said as the new comers nodded their heads. "Alright, rule number two, touch me and I'll seriously kill you. Rule number three, if ever one of you sneak into my room and steal something, I will PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"

"And trust me, you don't wanna do that," Axel said, shuddering at the memory.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"You see, one day I tried to look at her report card and I also tried to grab some snacks in her bedroom… which didn't end well…" Axel said. "… Did I blurted that out again?"

"Yup."

"So that's why my snacks are missing!" Kari said while cracking her knuckles. "You better run."

Hana shrugs and then brings out a whistle. "Run, Axel! Run!" She said as she blows the whistle while Axel starts running with Kari, chasing him.

"Anyway, feel free and be alert, 'cause if you don't… well, you'll never see us again and you are welcome to hell," Riku said to the new comers while Sora grabs a pack of ice and puts it on his… you know what.

-KH-SE-LT-FF-D-SSB-SS-FOP-TWEWY-AC-

Again, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, I'll probably update late again but stay tune!

See ya!


End file.
